Beyond the sea
by Meganfitz
Summary: AU Josh and Donna meet on a criuse, after not seeing each other for two years. Chapter 10: The morning after isn't going as Josh had planned. Final chapter: Time line of key events. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Important characters, All hail Sorkin! But Jackson and Jefferson are mine and I love them.

Author's note: This story has been a beast to write, it first came to me when I was writing Kismet over the summer. The idea here is that it takes place during the sixth year of the Administration, but Josh isn't employed, Donna is Toby's assistant and Sam's still a lawyer. It's a "what if" Josh never caught the train to New Hampshire when Leo asked him and if Hoynes was the President. It switches POV and there's a back flash, damn I'm a pain in the ass. It's rated mature for language and later on more adult situations. Let me know if the labeling of the POVs gets annoying or not.

* * *

Sam POV 

I study him as he puts on his sunglasses instinctively; years in the public eye trained him to hide his identity. Through the darkened lenses he scans the populous and his surroundings, there are people shouting, pushing fighting for chairs, tripping over luggage, it overwhelmed his senses. He frowns and utters the words I know has been running through his mind since we stepped onto this ship, "what the hell am I doing here, Sam?"

I shrug, "I don't know, you invited me, remember. But I think it has to do with my friends."

Josh's frown continues, "Yeah, they're assholes." Eight years ago, he probably wouldn't have minded my lawyer friends; they were, after all, mirrors of the darker side of him, arrogant, all-knowing and self absorbed. But being battered, beaten and bothered by the media left him humbled and smarter; mostly it left him a little sensitive about the whole thing.

He smirks trying to change the subject, "You know, my boss' wife thinks I'm gay."

I roll my eyes, "Gee, can't image why. You haven't been on a date for more than three years and you're bringing a man on a cruise with you. And she has the nerve to think you're gay. Bitch."

I can tell that smirking will be the main sort of nonverbal communication for this trip. "It was this or I wouldn't see you before you got hitched, take your pick."

"Don't get me wrong, I prefer this, it just doesn't surprise me that Helen thinks you're gay is all. Hell, I'm beginning to question it a little." I soften my tone knowing I am treading in dangerous waters, "You know they aren't all like Amy."

Suddenly I'm grateful I can't see Josh's famous glare, "I hate you."

I smirk, "no, you don't. Come on, let's find a seat." Crowds have a way of being it own organism. They think, feel, move and communicate. Currently, there were whispers of food to be found somewhere on the ship. I've been on the cruise ship for all of ten minutes and already became one of those people who obsess over food. I watch Josh look back over the crowd. There was something familiar, so familiar it was recognizable. His mouth speaks before his brain could catch it, "Toby?" I turned to see if Josh was right, sure enough, half way across the room: Toby Zeigler. It the was cocktail party effect that makes Toby turn around. "Sam? Josh?" He leans and squints and started towards us. A tall woman turned around when she heard Toby's voice.

Toby turns to the woman, "CJ, its Josh and Sam."

It's good to see them again. It's been six months since I left DC and went back to NYC. I did my civil duty, helped them through the hard times, and gracefully made my exit.

We greet each other. A manly handshake exchange with Toby and a feminine hug provide by CJ. Josh shifts a little uncomfortably and keeps searching around the crowd.

CJ starts the round of questions. 'What are you guys doing here?"

Josh supplies the details, "Well, my boss won a cruise for two as a door prize at some fundraiser and since he's at the "happiest place on Earth" vacationing with his family, he gave me the tickets as a bonus or to get me to relax before we start campaigning. Sam's here because I hate his friends and didn't want a night of debauchery and hookers with them."

"Batchelor party?" A third voice called, "With Sam's asshole friends? No one blames you." I don't think I've every seen his face light up as fast as when he sees Donna. Well, this should be interesting.

Donna smiled at us, "Sam tried to hook me up with one of his friends on a blind date."

I watch as curiosity got the better of him, "which one?"

"Daniel."

"The guy who is single handedly kept Internet porn alive? Damn, Donna what did you do to piss Sam off?" Josh laughs.

At this point I am a little tried of being ignored and interjected, "Two hundred and fifty dollars per centerpieces is what she did. Who the hell picks out centerpieces for two hundred and fifty dollars? Do you have any idea how many tables there are going to be?"

Donna and I have had this argument before, "Somewhere between twelve and fifteen. But you don't have to wear a five hundred dollar Maid of Honor dress. I don't know where Ainsley thinks I am getting my money from, but Samuel you have an expensive life ahead of you."

Josh laughs, "It will cost a small fortune just to keep her fed." The others had all encountered Ainsley's appetite before. Donna laughed and Josh's dimples appeared. Toby made quick eye contact with me, instantly questioning if this interaction was a good idea. There seemed to be none of the tension expected between Josh and Donna. I can tell he found it unnerving. There is a secret in the group, unspoken knowledge; right now I am the only one in the loop. Josh is ignorantly blissful of the situation, sort of. Toby on the other hand, hates not being the center of all knowledge. A fourth person joined the group, tall, male, and Josh and I found him threatening. "There is an elevator about 20 yards away. We can use it to get to the ninth floor where the food is." His presence seemed normal to Donna; it made Josh shift is weight.

Donna smiled at the new edition, "Thanks, Jackson. You guys wanna head up there?" she asked us.

Josh glanced over to CJ looking for permission, "Is that cool?"

One eyebrow rose unexpectedly, "Um yeah sure, why not." Clearly there was something wrong with this situation but CJ couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Donna led her merry band of misfits. Toby, CJ and I followed while Josh and Jackson made awkward eye contact. But Jackson took the rear of the crowd, giving Josh an opportunity to push his way closer to Donna. "So are you going to the wedding?"

She looked at him confused, "Um yeah, I'm the maid of honor."

"Really?" He pointed to his chest, "Best man."

They stood in front of the elevator waiting. Jackson put out his arm in front of CJ and Donna, blocking them from the family waiting to ride the elevator. Eyeing them up and down, detecting this Midwestern family posed no threat, his hand retreated and ushered the women into the elevator. Secret Service? Yeah, now I remember him, he was in charge of Donna's detail. "

So what are you guys doing on the cruise?" Josh asked with a causal shrug.

CJ, the constant Press Secretary, provided the answers. "Celebrating and relaxing before the regime change."

"What are you guys celebrating?" Josh follows up as the doors opened on the ninth floor.

This time it was Toby to provide the answers, "Donna got her masters."

Genuine pride shown on Josh's face, "Donna that's wonderful."

She shrugs and blushes. "It's no big deal."

"Its no big deal? You worked full time for the Vice President and we all know how flexible those hours can be. You finished your BA and your masters. Amazing."

Donna was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention so she shrugged again. "Apparently the VP thinks so; otherwise he wouldn't be paying for the trip." Toby added as he pointed to a table.

The deck was already filled with people; Toby and CJ claimed the empty table as the others went to get their food. The rest went in various directions to forage for food in the buffet lines. Donna approached me at the juice bar. "What is going on? He's acting like he doesn't know." She leaned into me.

I shake my head, "That's because he doesn't know. He thinks it was CJ."

"But it was in every newspaper, on every channel for six months… He has to know it was Me."

"Donna, for whatever reason, he doesn't. Just go with it ok."

When everyone got to his or her seats, small talk continued. "How's Danny and the wedding plans going, CJ?" I figured keeping the conversation neutral would steer attention away from the fact that Josh still had no clue about the ramification of sitting at this table.

CJ smiled as she bit into her sandwich, "Fine, we set a date, got a church, found a place for the reception, pick out invitations and started on the menu. Of course when I say "we" I mean Donna.

I smirked, "That's a dangerous road to go down. $250.00 for centerpieces." Any little digs I can get at Donna makes it worth it.

Donna ignored the dig and turned her attention to Josh, "How's the hamburger?"

Josh frowned, "It's no hockey puck on a bun."

* * *

_**Seven years ago.  
**  
There were three weeks before the election; the Hoynes Bartlett campaign had a solid lead on the Republicans. This was one of the last sessions the two men and their staff had to meet to hammer out details. The willowy blond woman whisked into the room and called, "I am taking lunch orders." Hoynes order a chicken salad as did CJ, Jed and Leo. When she got around to Josh, his lunch became gravely serious. "I want a hamburger with the look, and consistence of a hockey puck." The blonde woman blinked at him a couple of times. Josh found the he needed to explain farther, "It tastes good that way."_

_She smiled and shrugged but under her breath she uttered, "Freak."_

_Josh called back, 'I heard that." She smirked back, "I know." Toby ordered a cheese steak. Donna paused over him, "You want a salad, too."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"Yes, you do."_

_"Donna, I am pretty sure I don't."_

_"I'm pretty sure you do."_

_"Donna!"_

_She shrugged and starts to walk away and an airy and bitter tone, "Fine, whatever."_

_Toby pointed to Josh, "You didn't make Josh order a salad!"_

_She rolled her eyes at him, "That's because I think he's the dreamiest. Toby, you're a grown man, do what you want. Sure, Andi will have to raise your children alone after I find you dead in your office after a major heart attack and I might need years of therapy to rectify the emotional scars and your children might grow up to be Mets fans, but that's fine you don't have to eat the salad."_

_Toby blinked at her. "I don't have any children."_

_A coy smile graced her face, "Not yet, you don't." He grumbled and she won._

_Josh swallowed, "I'll have a salad too." Her million watt smile made him instantly agree with his choice. Josh found himself smiling against his wishes; he was a pit-bull, rough, rash and a rebel. But this wispy blonde made him order a salad. If she could control him in a few minutes, Toby didn't stand a chance._

_Over the course of the next hour Donna whisked in and out of the conference room dropping off food, messages and running copies that needed to be run. Josh noted her efficiency and the care in which she tended to Toby and CJ. He briefly wondered why no one ever did that for him and if he would even like it. As he bit into his perfect hamburger, he admitted he would._

_It was Hoynes who suggested they drop Social Security from the campaign strategy, stating America already knew his stance and it was time to focus on more pressing issues._

_Donna let out a gasp, "But you can't drop it now. It's the first thing you will go to the center on once you're in office. If you drop it, it'll be forgotten and the problem will never be solved." Her eyes were wide and panic. Toby stood and ushered her out of the room._

_Josh looked around for some reason for the outburst; his gaze fell on CJ, who shifted uncomfortably. She sighed and knew an explanation was in order, "Sorry, she's been kinda on edge all day. The divorce papers came today."_

_"Kinda young to be getting divorced." Hoynes observed._

_CJ glared, "One of the reasons it didn't work out."_

_The meeting continued for another half and hour before Leo announced it was time for a break. During the intermission Josh found himself wandering over to her desk. He stood over her, but she didn't move until he spoke, "Um, I could look at those papers for you." He knew every line had been crossed, he barely knew this woman, and yet he wanted to help. She looked up, blue eyes swimming with confusion._

_Josh returned to the meeting with the stack of the papers in his hand, and Hoynes gave him a discouraging look. Josh shifted under the gaze, "What? It'll take five minutes." He looked over the papers, rereading her name, Donnatella Moss, reread his name, Kevin Riley. Josh found himself instantly disliking this Kevin fellow and considered Donnatella as interesting name. He was half way through the documents when he discovered a glaring error._

_"DONNNNNAA!" The rest of the meeting was discussing tax reform, stopped and stared at Josh, then followed their eyes to Donna who was running in the room, wide eyed and horrified._

_"What?"_

_"You aren't asking for alimony?"_

_Donna started to play with her fingers, "um, no."_

_CJ stood up, "You paid for his education, apartment, food and you AREN'T asking for alimony?"_

_Donna shifted her weight. "Um, I just want to get this part of my life over with. He really wasn't such a bad guy."_

_CJ scoffed, "No, in fact he was saving a young woman from choking by dislodging something in her throat with his d…"_

_"Claudia Jean!" Bartlet hissed._

_Josh turned his attention to Donna, "you really should ask for it."_

_Hoynes hissed, "Take the bastard for all he's worth."_

_Josh shook his head, "I don't think you should do that. I think he's the kind of guy who will try to get back with you so he won't have to pay. But I can work out something out that is fair."_

_The meeting halted temporarily as Josh and Leo ran some numbers. When the papers were in order, it resumed as if nothing happened. Afterwards, Josh found himself wandering over to Donna. He pulled out his business card, "Um, if you need a lawyer, I have a friend, Sam Seaborn, he's the best." He turned the card over and started writing a number down. "I'll be busy for a while with the campaign. But afterwards, if you need anything let me know." She looked down at the card and back to him and smiled. Eye contact was made and the connection was nearly palpable, tangible. She opened her mouth to speak, but his cell phone started to ring. He fumbled around for it, and apologized. "Lyman. Oh, hey Mandy. Yeah, that sounds fine for dinner. I'm in the middle of something right now."_

_Disappointment surged though Donna. She had forgotten Josh was spoken for, and by Mandy Hamilton none the less. She had encountered Mandy several times. Each time her opinion of Mandy sank lower. Josh seemed like such a nice guy, Mandy didn't seem like the right fit._

_Hoynes made his way over to Josh and nodded to the door. Josh took the cue and started to follow. Donna's arm reached out for a second, "Josh." He turned to her voice. "Thanks for everything." She smiled shyly and bit her lower lip._

_He mirrored her smile, "Thanks for getting the lunch order right." He paused, and then added, "Seriously give me a call."_

_Donna placed the card in her wallet, knowing he was too far out of her league and spoken for, she won't call him. Not now, maybe later. Maybe._

_Hoynes looked at Josh with his disapproving glare. "What was all that about?"_

_"Nothing. She needed help." They walked towards the limo._

_Hoynes questioned farther, "Aren't you dating Mandy?"_

_"Yeah, but it isn't working out. I don't think its going to last."_

_"So you figured you'd get a back up lined up?"_

_Josh turned in horror, "No!" They both scooted into the limo. "Look, she needed help; I didn't have any other motives. Believe it or not, sometimes I can be a nice guy."_

_Hoynes smirked and punched Josh in the arm. "Hey I know. She's good pick, vulnerable, young, hot. You have great taste, well except for Mandy."_

_It was Josh's turn to glare, finding himself overly defensive. "I'm not interested in her. And you shouldn't be either. What's rule one, sir?"_

_He recited the rule, bored and absentmindedly, "We don't shit where we eat. I'm just curious if that rule works for you too."_

_Josh didn't answer, but continued to stare out the window.

* * *

_

Josh POV

She asks me about my lunch and I frowned, "It's no hockey puck on a bun." A quiver of a smile crossed her lips as she recalled the significance of the statement. My eyes left her gaze and focused on the leafy green salad Toby was currently choking down. In my head, I laughed. Poor Toby, he never stood a chance.

She picked at her salad and checked her watch, "We should be sailing soon, does anyone want to go to the upper decks and watch?"

In typical Toby fashion he grumbles, "All that's going to happen is the building around us is going to get smaller, right."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

"And I can look out the window and see the same thing, right?"

"Yes, Toby you could."

He forced another piece of lettuce into his mouth, "I'll stay here." Sam mentioned he wanted to check out the dessert bar, CJ is on the phone with someone and shook her head no. This Jackson guy, best I can figure he's Secret Service, but what's he doing here I have no clue, was too busy with his food to respond. Donna started to pout a little bit.

I found myself saying, "I'll go." Her eyes brightened and she nodded with agreement.

We finished our meals and headed towards the upper deck.

* * *

Toby POV 

Josh told Donna he would go with her, and I nearly fell off my chair. When they are out of ear shot I kick Sam under the table, "What the hell is going on?"

Sam leaned in, "They're going to watch the boat cast off."

I leaned in too, "No shit, but what the hell is going on? He's totally comfortable around her, like he doesn't know."

"That's because he doesn't."

CJ's jaw dropped, "How is that possible?"

"He was out of the country for all of the scandal. I tried to tell him, but he never wanted to hear it. I think he assumes it was you, CJ." Just when I think her jaw couldn't get any lower, it does.

Jackson talked to his other agents, "Maple Leaf is on the move." This was when a rustic roll hits Jackson in the head.

"Dude, we all heard her, we all saw her leave. You don't have to give the order." Jackson looked at the offending roll and then up at Jefferson who was sitting two tables back.

Jackson glares at his younger counterpart. "What the hell is that on your face?"

Jefferson touches the fake mustache, "This? I'm incognito, I'm like a spy. She'll never know it's me." Jackson just blinks at Jefferson before pointing to the door. Jefferson looks hurt and frowns, "You're just jealous that you didn't think about a fake mustache." When I think how hard we fought to get him his job back…

Finally CJ speaks, "Sam, do you think this is going to be all right?"

He looks down onto his plate, "Honestly, I have no idea."

* * *

JOSH POV 

Donna leads and I follow, we make our way though the crowds. I've been back in America for six months now; I'm only recognized once or twice a week. Still a whole lot more then when I was Chief of Staff. Neither of us talks as she walks to the upper deck. Damn, do these stairs really need to be this steep? She stops at the front of the ship and looks out into the marina. "You know some times dolphins follow cruise ships out to sea." She says, but doesn't look at me. I take this opportunity to survey her. She's changed so much since the first campaign; her hair is shorter and ultimately looks more mature. Gone are the days of innocence and taking lunch orders, DC changed her, like it changed me.

I swallow a disturbing amount of saliva that's been building in my mouth, "Do you think we're going to see any dolphins today?"

She looks out deeper into the water, "Don't know. Maybe."

"So I haven't seen you since the Inaugural Ball, what have you been up to?"

Her eyes still focused on the ever changing water, "Nothing much, finished my masters, I'm getting a promotion in a couple of weeks."

I smile at her, "That's great."

Now she turns and faces me, I assume mostly to gage my reaction, "Oh and there was that little thing of getting President Hoynes impeached."


	2. Chapter 2: What Donna Did

Author's note: One chapter and TWO flashbacks. This one is named "What Donna Did." Just kidding but if you watch "Lost" you'd get the reference. Nahh I think I'll name it that anyway. I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter expect that you will learn the big secret. It's a little heavy, a little angsty but it has some sweet moments. Hopefully it will answer any questions. The next chapter is funny, or at least I think so.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your feedback. In case you didn't know I am a feedback junkie, I check constantly for new feedback.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 

_It was three days into the administration; Josh was still trying to figure out the phone systems and all the conference rooms. The only thing he knew for sure was the office connected to his was oval in shape. His mind was lost in a hundred different thoughts, so it wasn't surprising that Josh didn't notice the square box wrapped in red, white and blue paper. When he did, couldn't take his eyes off of it. "AMBER!" He bellowed. She rolled her eyes and entered his office. He didn't give her an opportunity to speak, "Where did this come from?" He pointed to the offending box. _

"Some woman from the Bartlet office dropped it off for you." He wanted to question Amber if this was going to be standard procedure, that people were just going to leave strange objects in his office without questions, but is curiosity got the better of him. The paper was disposed of much faster than the time and care it took to put it on. Inside contain a hockey puck sandwiched between two hamburger buns. He smiled as he read  
the note:

_I could tell you to change to world, make it a better place. But I think that adds extra pressure to an already stressful job. So I will leave you with this piece of advice: Do no harm. - Donna. _

Josh pulled the hockey puck out of the box dusted off any crumbs and placed it on his bookshelf- it stayed there until he left four years later.

Donna POV

So here I am two weeks from starting my new job in the White House, and my boss, the soon to be new President sends me, CJ and Toby on a vacation. Collectively, we haven't had more then two weeks off in seven years, so this did seem out of the ordinary. Abby said this would be our last chance to have a life for two years, and considering the last two years have been like living Dante's Inferno, I really couldn't refuse.

But right now, as the ship leaves dock, I'm standing two feet away from the soon-to-be-former-President's former Chief of Staff. I've ruined his life, and he doesn't even seem to care. His eyes are firmly planted on the sea searching for dolphins. Maybe he doesn't care, because he doesn't know it was me. I was the one who toppled his empire. Still it's a little unnerving he's so relaxed.

He coyly eyes me up. "Go ahead, you know you want to." Coyly, I meant cocky.

I raise one eyebrow, "I want to what?"

"Ask. You've got the great Josh Lyman in front of you, the man who single handedly ruined his career by walking away from the President. Come on, you have to have questions. Since leaving I haven't done a single interview, you could be the one who gets the scoop." There is a slightest smile in his face.

"Why would I want the scoop?" I press my hand to my chest, "I'm not a reporter."

"No but you play one on TV." He smirks and I want to… um... slap him? I guess. "Well you play Press Secretary on TV."

"I'm used to answering questions, not asking them." It's true.

"This is your one chance, take it now or lose it forever." He looks at me then back to the water. "5, 4, 3, 2…"

My mouth starts running and I am unable to stop it, "Why did you quit? Where did you go? Why didn't you retaliate when all of DC was running you threw the mud? Why did you come back so suddenly?"

His face lights up. "HA HA! I knew you had questions."

"Of course I have questions, all of America has questions!" I find myself smiling. He's changed so much, he's been hurt in ways I can only imagine He points to a deck chair and we sit.

"So do you want the whole story?" No, I don't. It's been hard enough to sleep at night, not knowing the truth. It makes it easier to hate you, although I never really did. Even when things were at its worse, you, I didn't hate. Everyone else, sure, that was easy.

"Sure." I nod. He looks again at the sea, trying the figure out where to start.

"I quit my job, left the county, bummed around Europe for a year or so, wrote a book and came back to the states. The End."

I start to pout, "Well, I knew all of that."

He looks at me with questioning eyes, "Are you sure you want to hear it? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Too late.

"Yes, Josh. Tell me. Let's start from the beginning, why did you quit?"

He puffs out his cheeks, "Sure, start with the hard one." He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. He's silent for a moment; maybe he's going to change the subject. Maybe he isn't going to answer the question…. Maybe… "It was January 25."

What? But that's the day…

His eyes are unfocused like he's reliving the night. "I had come back from a meeting on the hill, it was late. I walked into his office about to recap the uselessness of said meeting when I noticed he had an ice pack on his face. 'What happened?' I asked. He glared at me as if it was my fault. 'A Secret Service agent punched me. I want that son of a bitch fired.' I stood there on the seal of the President questioning why an agent would punch him. He didn't answer. There were only a handful of people with protection. It had to be someone on Bartlett's staff."

He looks at me for the first time, his eyes swimming with fear and uncertainly. My stomach starts to knot up, and my heart feels like it is beating out of my chest. He looks back down at his shoes and continues, "I walked into my office, packed up my stuff, handed him the envelope that had been sitting in my desk drawer for months now, and walked out of the White House forever."

There's a lump in my throat, making it impossible to speak, "But you didn't even know who she was."

He shakes his head, "I didn't need too; he broke the first rule. He was lost and there was nothing I could do for him." There is sadness in his body language; he's hunched over, fiddling with his fingers. Like he had tried to help, but was always turned away.

I ask the question, although Sam already told me the answer, "Do you know who it was?"

"No."

I ask the second question, it seems fair considering what he lost, "Do you _want_ to know?"

He frowns and shakes his head, "No, it really doesn't matter. I can't help her. Besides I probably would have quit eventually. Hoynes stopped taking advice years ago. I kept holding on for the greater good… but that never came."

A painful thought crossed my mind, I swallow hard recalling the fact that Hoynes had broken rule number one, "_Did_ you know he was doing this?" Anger filled my eyes, as he looks up at me with guilt painted on his face.

"I knew about the affairs. It had been going on since the first campaign." My hands start to shake. His voice starts to quiver, "But you have to believe me, it was always consensual. Women would approach him. He never sought them out. At least not when I was in change, but somewhere along the lines he pulled someone else for that duty." Chipper Huges was Josh's replacement pimp. I won't lie; there is a sort of self-satisfaction of taking his office in a few weeks.

Josh's eyes plead with me, "I made rules to protect him, and everyone else. Rule one: Women who worked for us or Bartlet were off limits. He couldn't do it while he was in DC or with anyone from DC. Those women are smarter, more dangerous and know the system better, too much of a potential fall out."

"Oh, but every other woman is fine. This country was built on their backs?" I hiss.

He shoots back, "No! Don't you think I felt guilty? Look at how many women's initiatives went through because I was trying to ease my conscience. You have to understand, everyone has their flaws. I just thought that this was his. Your guy hid the fact he has MS."

Whoa now, it's on. "He never broke a law. Don't even compare the Vice President's medical condition with rape."

He recoils, shamefaced, "I know, I'm sorry, I've spend the last two years being sorry." He looks back out to the water, as if he finds some form of peace in it. I guess it would be easier then looking at me. "Honestly, Donna, I had no idea that was going on. I had no clue how far he had strayed."

This much I know to be true, the whole country found out at his questioning during the Congressional hearings. I believed he said something to the President along the lines of, "I hope you go to OZ, you son of a bitch." Then he had to explain to Congress he didn't mean where the wizard lived, but the prison show on HBO. "I know you didn't." My voice was softer than I expected.

Relief washes over his face. "Thanks. I spent so much time as public enemy number one; I forgot someone might believe me."

Well I don't know how long he was Public Enemy number one. I stole that title from him a while ago. "So what happened next?"

"Um, well it turns out the lovely and charming Amy Gardener only loved the power I had, not me. So she called off the wedding after I spent two days sulking in my townhouse."

He lost his girlfriend and his career. "I'm sorry."

A small smirk crosses his lips, "Don't be, it could have been worse. I could have married her." We share a quick laugh. The air around us has become considerably lighter. "So I left the country, hung out in Europe for a while, a month in London, two months in Ireland, and three months in Tuscany, here and there. I was gone for all the mud slinging, and scapegoating. When "she" finally came out and the scandal and investigation started I was too far out of the loop to really care."

"I find that very hard to believe. You walked away from everything you held dear because you were "out of the loop"." Caught in his half truth he quickly back tracks.

"No, I simply avoided all news channels, set my home page to caught up on my reading." His voice lightens, "I watched all the Lord of the Rings DVDs with commentary tracks. Yep, three weeks of my life I can never get back. Oh, I even went to New Zealand and saw where they filmed the Shire."

I smile despite myself, "Wow, you're quite the nerd."

"Jealous?" His dimples appear.

"Not Really." I laugh a little, "So was it worth it? The traveling?"

"Yeah, I gained perspective. When you are surrounded by countries, buildings, and structures that have survived plagues, fires and war, suddenly your own self loathing woes pale in comparison. So I settled here and there. I kept in contact with Mom, Sam and when the mood struck me Amber, my assistant. Some time when I was in Spain I started writing a book, mostly to keep myself out of trouble."

"The money didn't hurt either…" I add. He instantly frowns.

"I was never going to get it published, it was something Amber did. There's a reason I'm not on the cover or that my editor had to do all the promotion. If I thought for a second it would spend 15 weeks at number one I never would have sent it out. I think it makes me look less creditable."

On one level he's right. I haven't read the book yet, in fact it is sitting in my luggage right now, but from what I've heard it's a book how _not_ to break into politics. Sam was helping Josh ghost it while he was defending the Bartlet staff to congress. I distinctly remember being impressed at Sam's ability to multitask.

Josh continued his story. "It was Amber who found Matt Santos. She's a sneaky one and set up meeting for me. After five minutes, I knew he was the real deal. One last gem in a sea of shit. I thought I was going to have to beg for a job, honestly I was ready to grovel. But I didn't. He said everyone needs second chances and offered me chief of staff for his office."

For the first time I see a glimmer in his eyes, missing for the entire conversation, respect, penances and honor. There's awe in his voice and the slightest quiver of pride in his smile. "I'm going to fix my mistakes and make a good man President." He looks me in the eyes for the first time and a wave of heat flashes over my back, and my stomach begins to tingle. No man has ever done that to me with one look.

_4 Years ago_

_It was the second January of the Hoynes Bartlet Administration when Josh pleaded with Toby to write the state of the union. Toby refused at first, stating he had his own speeches to write and that Josh should hire a better speech writing staff. Josh quickly offered Toby a job for the President but was rejected just as fast. _

"Why would I leave a good man, just to work for yours?"

Toby had a way of humbling the largest ego in DC, but after much pleading, begging and groveling, he gave it.

Josh rolled on the balls of his feet, as he stood in the conference room. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Toby grumbled. "I brought you someone to write with." And pointed to Sam Seaborn who was behind Josh. Toby wanted to make a snide comment, but it would inevitability get back to Donna somehow and he would get yet another lecture.

Toby and Sam's small talk lasted for the three seconds it took for each other to acknowledge the other's presence. Josh paced around the room, irritating both writers. Toby's head was in his hands when Donna entered the room.

"Hey, Toby whatcha working on? Do we need to review the rules about scheduling things on your own?" She stopped and surveyed the room. This was the first time Josh stopped moving since he entered the OEEB.

_Toby seemed surprised to see her, "Donna, go home." She stood in the doorway waiting for an answer. Once again he was defeated, "I'm working on the State of the Union, because Josh didn't hire a competent writing staff. This guy Sam Something is here because Josh doesn't think I'm competent enough either." _

"Seaborn." Sam corrected.

"That's not true." Josh defended.

Toby ignored both of them, "It's going to be a late night, Donna. Go home to Cliff, eat a normal dinner, have sex and watch the news."

She still stood in the doorway, arms crossed, "You're working on the State of the Union?"

"Yep."

"Well, then I'm staying. You're going to need it edited before State can OK the language. Besides sex with Cliff will last twenty minutes if I'm lucky, but the State of the Union, if done right, can be history. "

Josh found himself smiling. He wasn't sure why, but he thought on one level she was choosing to be with him instead of this Cliff fellow. It was under Toby's orders that Donna entertained Josh, if he insistent on hanging around the office.

"_So what are you doing here so late?" Josh looked at his watch, it was nearly eight thirty._

"_I missed most of the morning for class, so I make up my hours later."_

"_Class?"_

"_I'm finishing my BA at Georgetown. Toby said since I hired myself and didn't give him an opportunity to interview me himself. The very least I can do it finish my degree. Thanks to my alimony checks I've been able to take two classes a semester. But during the winter semester I can only take one. So here I am, working late and entertaining you." She smiled at Josh. He found himself proud of Donna; she changed so much in the two years since he met her. _

_Friendly banter about the in and outs of DC life, quickly became twenty questions, as Donna leaned on her desk and Josh sat on her chair. _

"_Is this that Cliff fellow?" Josh picked up a photo on her desk. _

"_I think it's pretty obvious he's my boyfriend."_

"_Good for you getting back on that horse." He said with approval, but it was shortly followed by, "Still, he's kinda short." Donna kicked Josh lightly on his shin, his comment did not warrant any retort. "So how did you two meet?"_

"_Do you remember that girl who kicked Toby's ass on Capital Beat?"_

"_Ainsley Hayse?"_

"_Yeah, Leo hired her for White House council. One day she was searching around the office for food, and we hit it off. She told me about this great guy, who recently broke up with his girlfriend and poof now we're dating."_

_Josh tapped his finger to his chin, "umm."_

"_What?"_

"_So he's on the rebound."_

"_No." She crossed her arms around her chest. "Are you implying there's something wrong with him?"_

"_Donna, there's something wrong with every man, not just him." He stopped and pondered a little longer. "Hayse huh? The Republican Sex Kitten?" His eyes grew wide as reality set in. "Oh my God, he's a Republican, isn't he."_

_Donna started to blush and shrugged. "But he's a nice one."_

"_There's no such thing! Where's your sense of party loyalty? You are a Democrat aren't you?"_

"_You're being irrational."_

_He huffed, "But I'm not the one sleeping with a Republican." Donna rolled her eyes, this man was clearly insane. She had heard rumors that with extreme power comes extreme insanity. She crumbled a ball of paper and threw it at his head. He blinked in shock as it rebounded and she caught it with the same hand. With one fluid motion she threw the paper ball over Josh's head and it landed in the trash can behind him. Josh's eyes followed the ball until it reached its' final destination. "Betcha you couldn't do that again." The second ball landed just as perfectly. _

_Donna raised her eyebrow in that age old temptation, "Betcha you couldn't do that."_

_So the Great Trash Can Basketball Challenge was on! In the beginning it was free throws, no one's foot could cross the imaginary line created by shadow Donna's desk leg cast on the floor. However as the game increased, Josh started blocking her shots (after all she was beating him by three points) According to Josh the score was 25 to 21 in Donna's favor. According to Donna it was 28 to 21, but he claimed her foot crossed the line on the last three shots and they didn't count. They were in the middle of the heated and friendly debate when Josh's pager went off. _

"_Damn, it's the Situation Room." He glared down at his beeper, hating it. He looked up at her, as if maybe she would let him stay longer if he asked. Honestly this was the most fun he had since entering the White House. _

"_You should go. The President is going to need you." She smiled, but didn't really want him to go. However if the President was left unchecked, no good could come from that either. _

_He nodded and headed back, "I'll stop by later to check up on Sam."_

"_He's in good hands." She smiled sweetly. _

_The Sit Room took much longer than he expected and with all the paperwork and calls he had to make, it wasn't until 2:00 in the morning he finally made his way back to EEOB. _

_He smirked seeing Sam asleep on desk, his finger pressed one key on his laptop. Current his MS Word document had 256 pages of the letter "Q". Josh wandered around the office until he found Donna, at her desk rubbing her eyes. Her trashcan was overflowing with paper balls. _

"_Donna, go home." He said quietly, so he didn't startle her. _

"_I've got one more page to edit then it can be shipped over to State."_

"_It can wait, do it in the morning." _

"_It's going to take me 30 minutes to get home anyway and the entire ride home all I'll be doing is thinking about this last page. And I have class…"_

"_30 minutes? Where do you live?"_

"_Rockville"_

_He thought it over for a second, "How about this, I've got Sam a hotel room; I'll get you one too. You can finish the last page and be asleep in twenty minutes."_

"_I don't have a change of clothes." She argued. _

"_I find it very hard to believe you don't keep a spare set here in the office." _

_She did, it was in Toby's office. She didn't like being defeated, but on the other hand a warm bed did sound good._

"_Can it be my prize for kicking your ass?" She smirked coyly at him. _

"_Four points isn't an ass kicking…"He muttered. "Fine whatever."_

_Josh gathered Sam and Toby from the conference room. Both exhausted men grumbled. _

_She stood in the doorway waiting for them, a Secret Service Agent followed next to her. "What are you going to do Josh?"_

"_Sleep on his office couch like he does every night," mumbled Sam. Josh started to follow them out but Donna insisted he turn around and go to sleep, he was just as tried as the rest of them, he was just better at hiding it. Josh watched as she led the men out of the building and she gave him a sweet backward glance and a wave. It would be two more years before he would see her again._

Caught in an old memory it takes me a moment to recover, "you were back during the hearings, why didn't you stay."

The pride disappears from his face. "I was Dr Frankenstein and I unleashed a monster onto the county. I wasn't ready to come home yet."

I hate the look of despair on his face and I find myself redirecting the conversation. "Oh, I thought it was because you lied to Congress. You told them we had only met three times and the second time we played Trash Can Basketball."

"That's true." He smiles.

"Yeah but you lied about the score. 25- 21."

He stands up and throws his hands in the air. "YOUR FOOT WAS OVER THE LINE. YOUR LAST THREE POINTS DIDN'T COUNT!"

I smirk, knowing full well I've got him. "If that's true than the score was 25-14, you're first seven points were over the line."

He stares and blinks at me, "you knew about that?"


	3. Chapter 3: Snakes, Mistakes, Frist Dates

Author's note: Howdy all. Ok this chapter is funny and sweet, Donna's rant about "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," was going to be in Kismet, but I couldn't find a good spot for it. She is also referring to the original, not the Tim Burton's remake. Josh's story about the snake, I think is one of the funniest things I've written. But you know that's my feelings. This whole chapter is written in Josh's POV and contains one flash back.

Thanks for the feedback. I hope this chapter makes you smile.

Chapter 3: Snakes, Mistakes and First Dates.

* * *

Josh POV 

We stand up and walk around the ship, gaining our sea legs. So I bore my soul to a woman I've spoken to three times in seven years, not once did I feel uncomfortable about the situation. It was like telling the story to a friend, someone who would know and understand the story for its value. If she passed judgment on me she hasn't let it show yet. She gives me a hard time about cheating and lying to Congress but promises not to turn me in.

"So what made you decide to come back home?" Oh shit! The question I've been dreading for the past, well I'm not sure how long we've been talking and it would be rude to look at my watch, but I've been dreading it for a while.

I shrug, "I missed it."

One eye brow rises, she's not buying it. "Really?"

Ok. If she didn't keel over the whole Hoynes thing, maybe she might find the story charming. I sigh, adding to the dramatic effect. "You want the truth?"

"It would be nice."

We walk down the upper deck stairs and start doing laps around the main deck with pools. "What do you know about Australia?"

"Lots of stuff. It was founded by the British as a prison colony; it's currently having a problem with bull frogs. It is home to the great barrier reef…."

"Ok, you know a lot. But did you know it was home to three out of the five most deadly snakes?" She nods (smarty pants!). "Well, one of them is called the Common Brown, because it is, in fact, common and brown. This is important background information for the later part of the story."

She blinks at me as if I'm an idiot. If she thinks this is bad… she should wait. "I was renting a small house about thirty miles away from Melbourne. I was catching up on some reading, Faulkner mostly. Anyway, one day I was craving Pop Tarts, so I left my spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Once I grabbed my pastry goodness, I returned from my tiny kitchen to the living room, when I hear a rustling sound. Nothing major, but a noise none the less. I quickly scan my surroundings but nothing catches my eye. So I continue with my stroll back to the couch. I take a bite of the sugary goodness when I hear the noise again, but this time it's louder and there's a certain sound of carpet moving. Now this is odd, because I should be alone and the only thing moving should be me. That's when I see it. Long, brown and slithering towards me. I instinctively scream like a little girl. However, it does not scare the snake into retreating."

Donna covers her mouth, most likely to hide her giggles.

"So the snake advances toward me, and I do the only thing that comes to mind. I run back into the kitchen…"

She gasps, "You didn't kill it did you?"

"Did you not hear the part about it being one of the most deadly snakes in the world? But, sadly no, I did not kill it. I threw a book at it."

She blinks at me. "A book?"

"Yeah, I heard that if you throw a book at a snake and it lands on the snake's back, it hinders the snake from moving."

"And did it?"

"Yes it did." I state rather proudly. "However, now I have a snake trapped under a book in my living room. I have to act quickly because I don't know how long the book will trap the beast. I rush to the bathroom and grab the metal trash can to create some sort of cage for the animal. I won't bore you with the details of me trying to maneuver this trash can over the now severely pissed off snake. Oh come on, it's got a heavy book on its back, you'd be pissed too. Once my foe is safely contained under the can, I rush to call animal control. But I can't."

"Why not?" She pauses to think it over and I watch as her giggles turn to laughter. "You threw the phone book on the snake."

I shake my head in shame, "Now, I'm stuck calling information and explaining to some teenage girl there's a killer snake in my house and I need someone to remove it. Of course, she's laughing at me too. Much like you are now." Donna tries to stop her laughter, but loses the battle. "That's when I hear a thumping sound coming from under the can, it wants to break free! Of course I tell the girl this and she patches me through to animal control. Chet, that was the guy's name, says he can't be here for another three hours and to be on the look out for more snakes. In the four and half hours it takes him to get there, (yes, he was late) I stack my TV and remaining books on the trash can and start packing my things. I book a flight, any flight, back to America and call Sam to let him know I'm coming home and he'll need to pick me up from BWI, which he complained about having to drive up to BWI, but that's for another story. I was walking out the door, when the Chet was coming up the driveway. I told him to take his time, because I wasn't going to be living there anymore and to ship the rest of my stuff to my DC address. So there you have it, I came home because I was scared a snake might kill me over my Pop Tart."

Her blue eyes search me for some element that this could have been a joke, concludes that I am serious, and cracks up in my face. Lovely.

"I think you should stick with the "I missed home." Next time someone asks you." She snorts at me.

"It's normally what I tell people."

"Then why did you tell me the snake story?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Don't know, it was the truth." She stops laughing at me and smiles harmoniously at me, even though we're surrounded by tourists and crew, she looks at me like I am the only one the ship. My eyes start to grow wider by the second.

We keep walking around the ship, deck by deck, talking about whatever comes to mind; movies, books, sports (which she doesn't really respond too much to.) She grabs my arm and drags me to a photo of a glass of wine.

"That's a Scott Jacobs, he's known for his photo realist approach to painting. It takes him 300 hours for each work and he uses a single hair brush." She wants to reach out and touch the painting but stops and pulls her hand away. She looks up shyly at me.

"It's really cool." I feel like I need to respond.

"Yeah." She drags me around and tells me more about the art around the ship. I've got this sinking feeling that she isn't like any of other women I've dated. We continue to explore the ship, investigating every room, the casino and the many bars. However, neither of us drink, mostly we're sticking our heads in and mocking the interior design. By the time we leave the inside of the boat, its dark out.

"How did it get so dark?"

"Well, Josh, time passes and the sun goes down and the moon comes out."

"See, you think you're funny."

"No, I know I'm funny." She nudges me. "It is November, the sun sets earlier."

"Yeah, but this is Florida… wait, never mind."

"How many Ivy League educations do you have?"

"Two." She smiles and turns to look into the blackness. In front of us is a void, the only light reflecting from the moon.

Her voice is quiet, "Wow, it makes you wonder why people even left the shore to travel across the ocean. Without satellite and computers to guide the ships, sailors had to rely on the stars… imagine traveling at day and not knowing if you were going in the right directions until your surrounded by darkness?"

"Its celestial navigation." Suddenly I have a hard time swallowing and even looking at her. She gives a little shiver and goose bumps start to form. Even in 70 degree weather she's chilly. My hands move and start to rub her arms. She falls gently back into my chest. "Um, are you cold?" She turns to look at me. The connection is nothing like I have ever felt before: as if this moment could and should last forever.

Two years ago.

_The air was thick with perfume, sweat and alcohol. There were too many faces for Josh to keep track of; familiar people who looked like other people he knew, and strangers. Twice, he thought he saw his father in the crowd, and he was pretty sure Dad looked disappointed. But, at second glance, it was a senator from Maine and a waiter. It didn't surprise Josh he was seeing things, his own feeling of failure was overwhelming and the three martini's didn't hurt much either. She was a vision of beauty; the crowd split and all light attached to her. Josh's breathe was caught in his throat. _

_She saw him and smiled brightly, "Hi Josh." _

_He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Hi Donna." He wasn't sure how he made it over to her, but when the music started his arms wrapped around her and they were dancing. Vanilla and honeysuckle filled his nose as he took his first breath. _

_"Congratulations, four more years." She beamed at him, but her praise sent no joy through him. _

_"It was a close race; we only got elected on the Vice President's coat tails." Josh was dreading the next four years; Hoynes was getting out of control and left untouchable, worse of all, he was getting sloppy. His "transgressions" were becoming more frequent and closer to the White House. He was getting dangerously close to breaking the first rule. Worst of all, he stopped caring about the rest of the world. Genocide in Kundo wasn't as glamorous as trying to nail young ladies. _

_"How's Cliff?" Josh needed to distract himself from the ever growing self doubt. _

_She seemed surprised by the comment; it had been nearly two years since she saw Josh last. "Oh, we broke up. Um, he thought I was having an affair." _

_"Really?" Josh seemed very amused by this accusation. Donna never stuck him as the cheating kind. _

_Of course, she didn't tell him that Cliff thought she was having the affair with **him.** "Um, I'm here with Jack Reese." Her head turned in his direction. _

_"Oh." _

_"Hey I forgot to congratulate you on your engagement." _

_"Oh Amy. Right." At that moment, Josh and Amy were not on speaking terms, they had been fighting more often, and over tiny things. The current battle was because Josh was late picking her up and didn't comment about her hair. He studied Donna through drunken lenses. She cared about him, that much was obvious. Maybe cheating on your partner wasn't such a big deal. It was a reflection of her flaws, not yours. Amy had become unbearable, questions about whether this was really going to work out filtered its way into Josh's mind. No one would blame him. He wouldn't be the bad guy. She's the one with the problem and he would be taking a temporary escape. Donna Moss would be the perfect one to escape with. She looked stunning; with her blue eyes gazing and blond hair curls on the top of her head. Sweet, innocent and out of his league. He had never wanted to kiss a woman so badly in his life. Someone cheated on her, someone left her behind. Kevin, Dr Freeride, used and left her. Her, Donna Moss. Cheating wasn't the nature of the woman, but the deep rooted flaws of the man. Dr. Freeride, Hoynes and almost himself. _

_He didn't speak but looked away into the sea of smiling faces. "Are you ok?" she whispered lightly into the air. _

_He was still looking into the faces when he responded, "People are sleeping in others beds. Mothers are standing in front of tanks, and the President of the United States is at the bar hitting on some grad student." _

_Donna moved her fingers to the base of his hairline and pulled him a little closer, knowing full well this wasn't going to solve the problem but maybe give him some peace. He spoke again, "Hoynes. You know I've stopped correcting people, stopped insisting people call him President Hoynes. He hasn't listen to me in a few months, I really don't know what good I'm doing here." _

_"You're keeping Congress happy; the White House has more allies because you're here." _

_He huffed, "And what have we done with it, nothing. There should be more victories, more good deeds. Everything should have been more." He sighed deeply, "It's going to be a long four years." _

_The song was coming to an end, the light trills were sounding. Donna pulled away and saw the deep sadness in his eyes that went unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Handshakes and smiles were only superficial actions, not meant or felt. "I can talk to the Vice President, maybe he could talk to Hoynes about Kundo?"_

_Josh blinked in horror, "Donna, I didn't tell you this just so you would…"_

_Four years in DC made her savvy, she knew when she was being played, however Josh just needed a friendly ear for a few minutes. "I know. That's why I'm going to do it." She patted him on the chest and smiled before she walked away and was swallowed by the crowd once more.  
_

Still lost in my desires, she speaks and shakes me out of it. "Why, Mr. Lyman, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

I want to keep her in my arms as long as possible. I shrug and flash my dimples, "A chilly one, I would assume." My joke is rewarded with a little laugh. "You know if I wasn't such a gentleman I might take advantage of this situation."

One of her eyes brow rises swiftly. "Well, Josh, I'm not the kind of girl who kisses on the first date." Date? This is a date?

"Date? This is a date? Really? If I knew that, I probably wouldn't have told you the snake story."

She pulls slowly away from my arms, "Really? Because that's when the date started." She looks around and nods towards the door. "Coffee and dinner might warm me up."

The snake story huh? Very interesting. I place my hand on her back, "Lead the way."

We make our way upstairs to the dinning level and start munching on the buffet. She chats about her life in "Cheese County"; of course she calls it Wisconsin, but whatever. I pick at my food in front of me, my stomach is tight and I really don't want to eat anything that might have lasting after effects, bad ones. I'm still a little desperate to make a good impression. So far it really isn't going well. She seemed to dig the snake story, but I don't know how much longer I can play the "lovable idiot" card.

She, on the other hand, seems to have no problem downing her dinner. Oh shit! A lull in conversation. Quick, come up with something. ANYTHING!

"So, um, do you like baseball? Cause it's my favorite." I swallow a piece of lettuce only because I know she'd want me to eat it.

She smiles, "Sure I do." Then her face changes. Fall, frowns. Dangerous waters ahead, I can feel it. Donna shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "I can't believe I just did that. No Josh I don't like baseball, I think it is a wussy sport." Wussy? She pushes her hair from her face, "You would think I would learn from the "Willy Wonka" experience, but no, I just lied to you so you would like me. But you know what? If the fact that I don't like baseball is the reason you were turned off, then to hell with you." She drinks her coffee and flops back.

She wants me to like her. Her eyes dance around the room; insecure maybe? Yep, she wants me to like her. Cool. "Ok, so you don't like Baseball, fine. But what's up with the Willy Wonka experience?

She smiles, as if recalling a memory, "This is going to sound stupid." She warns.

"Did you not hear the snake story?"

"Um, yeah… On my first date with Kevin, my ex-husband, he let it drop into the conversation that "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" was his favorite movie of all time. He asked me if I liked it. He was cute and smart and I wanted him to think I was equally cute and smart. What could I say? The movie's so damn magical. One harmless white lie. How could this possibly come back to bite me in the ass? 'Of course I love Willy Wonka, it's so magical.' He practically fawns all over me for the rest of the night. We started to become a serious thing and next thing I know, 'Hey Donna, it's Easter, let's watch Willy Wonka!' 'Donna, I don't feel well, can we watch Willy Wonka?' 'Cable's out, let's watch Willy Wonka.' I've seen the movie at least eighty times now." The funny thing is that I keep doing the same thing over and over. I told Amy I liked the Russian Ballet and the next thing you know I'm at the Kennedy Center with season tickets. She huffs, pushes her salad away and starts working on her cheesecake.

"So what's wrong with Willy Wonka?" Her eyes blaze and I almost regret asking the question.

"I HATE IT! It's not magical at all; it's a horrible movie. Let's start off with Charlie's deadbeat grandparents. Four people in one bed, the best bed in the house, mind you. Oh, but the instant Charlie gets the Golden Ticket, his grandfather jumps out of bed and dances." I go to open my mouth, but she puts her hand up first. "Listen if you are going to tell me that this Golden Ticket makes everyone a kid again and has magical healing powers, then Wonka needed to go into the Medical field instead of Candy Production."

Ok, she just stole my argument.

"Anyway, what that really means is that Charlie's grandfather COULD really walk the whole time and SHOULD have been working and trying to support the family, instead of poor Charlie's mother busting her ass everyday. Statistically, what are the odds of Charlie getting the last ticket? I mean why would Wonka ship it to someone in his own town? Ridiculous. Then there's Wonka himself… he didn't save those Oompa Loompa's. He enslaved them! Did you even see an Oompa Loompa break room in that movie?"

I hold back my laughter to ask the question, "You want the Oompa Loompa's to be unionized?"

"Well, yes! Then there's Charlie. The whole point of the other children characters was to show that Charlie was the good one. BUT he breaks the rules too! He doesn't deserve the chocolate factory any more than the other kids. And what kind of ending is that anyway; flying away on a glass elevator." She huffs again and crosses her arms. "So I vowed never to lie to someone so they would like me…five years of Willy Wonka was punishment enough." She inspects me trying to gauge my impression.

"I've never seen anyone so passionate about a movie before…"I gasp out before loosing my cool together. Her face becomes a mask of fake horror and she throws her napkin at me.

"Oh come on I didn't make fun of you when during your snake story!"

I start waving me hands, "YES YOU DID!"

"Whatever, Steve Erwin." She takes one more bite of her cheesecake. "God, this is good. You want a bite?" She offers me the fork with her blue eyes glittering. This is apparently a huge gesture; sharing her favorite dessert.

"Sure." I dip the fork into the white fluffy cake as a thought tries to fight its way from the back of my mind to the front. It's only when I put the cake in my mouth and taste the smooshy consistency that I remember I hate cheesecake. It's thick and yet smooth, my taste buds don't understand it. DAMNIT! "Umm, good."

She smiles brightly, "why don't you finish it?"

I nod, hoping I am doing a good job of hiding my disgust. "Hey, thanks." I choke down the rest of the cheesecake. I think I might have missed the message of the Willy Wonka story.


	4. Chapter 4: Insecurities and Towel Bunnys

Author's note: Hi everyone! This is sort of a fluffy chapter, no flashbacks, all present time on the ship. Even in an Alterative Universe, never underestimate Josh's ability to be Josh and Donna to be Donna. For the record, the Josh's reaction to the towel rabbit is the same one I had on the cruise and Donna verse the thong is something I've been through, probably every woman has at one time or another.

Thank you for all the feedback. The more feedback, the faster I write and post.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Donna POV 

We continued our trek around the ship, occasionally stopping to look out into the water, listening to the wave's crash against us. Outside is where we talk about more serious things, inside fun and charming things. It's when we are on the front of the boat, gazing at our inevitable path, our future. He talks about his past. Childhood nightmare of fire and his sister, survivor's remorse, so on. There are times he's so lost in his thoughts that when he breaks free of them, he looks at me like I'm a stranger. We've done so much walking and talking my legs are getting strained and my voice is starting to crack.

We make our way inside and sit down on one of the thousands of couches that seem to line the ship. His eyes are fading; fatigue is setting in. I'm sure I'm showing similar signs, but we keep talking, laughing, sharing, and not wanting this to end. This is the happy, exciting time. Everything is new and just a little scary. Doubts of "What if?" crosses both of our minds. Mine are mostly, "what if he finds out…" Whenever that hangnail of a thought enters my mind, he says or does something that makes me want to forget. It's got to be the dimples.

Honestly, it is nice to have a man look at me and not see victim or slut or career ending scandal tattooed on my head. It took Toby nearly a year to lose that look. Leo still gives it to me now and again. Josh is invigorating and fun.

He tries to hide his yawn by pursing his lips together, but it doesn't work. "Am I keeping you awake?" I nudge his shoulder. His sleepy smile is quickly becoming my favorite.

"A little, after all it is, "He looks at his watch with budging eyes, "three am! What time did we debark?"

I smile shyly, "three pm." Easily in the top ten best twelve hour blocks of my life.

"Twelve hours! Well that explains why my throat hurts." He scratches the back of his head. "I guess I should let you get to bed."

Should I ask him to walk me to my cabin, should I invite him in?

"Um I guess." We stand in reluctant unison and head towards the elevators to the cabin. Josh furrows his brow and starts searching his pocket to pull out his room key. He studies it and announces he's in room 6754.

"Josh there is no room 6754. We walked every inch of this ship four times. The room numbers don't go that high."

Horror washes over him, "What!" He hands me his card. "Well isn't my room 125?"

"Nope that's your table number in the restaurant."

"Then where the hell is my room? Why isn't it on the card?"

"How many hotel keys write the room number on the card?"

"That's not the point." He runs his fingers through his hair. "How the hell am I going to find out my cabin number? I can't call Sam… I don't know his. Do you think the captain of the ship is awake?"

I start to smile at the absurdity of the situation, "no."

'Then who's driving the ship?" Driving?

"I don't know, a computer maybe, and I don't think it knows your room number."

Josh looks back at the couches. "Do you think I should just sleep out here?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and the words come out of my mouth before I can stop them, "Why don't you come back to my cabin?"

"You know you're cabin number?"

"Yes."

He shifts shyly, "But you're not that kind of girl." His dimples flash, "That's kinda what I like about you… no first date pressure."

I push the elevator button, "You've been a perfect gentleman all evening. Why should now be any different?"

He makes a noise somewhere between breathing and laughing, "You really don't know me that well."

We step into the elevator, "Oh, I know you better than you think. You've tried desperately to play the "suave European Traveler" angle, but every step of the way the real you pops in and breaks that illusion."

He chokes out, "The real me?"

"The snake fearing, room number forgetting, desperately trying to make a good first impression, you."

He frowns a little as the elevator doors opens. "Oh. Then what the hell are you still doing here?"

I smile ever so slightly, "Because Josh, you forgot you made your first impression nearly seven years ago."

He leans his head back against the wall, recalling our first encounter, "Damn, that was a good first impression."

I rest my head on his shoulders, letting a little yawn slip out. "Yeah. It was."

We make our way to the room. He seemed genuinely impressed that I know how to use the key card. The room is a pale orange color, not quite a peach, not quite orange, just gross. Everything in a cruise cabin is designed to save space, small but efficient. I nearly trip over my bags, which the stewards brought in earlier in the evening. Josh peers over my shoulder, and lets out a small gasp.

"What the hell is that?" I follow his fingers with my eyes. Sure enough, there is a pile of towels on my bed, shaped in some origami type fashion, of an animal.

"Towel Animal. A rabbit, I think." It's kinda cute with its floppy towel ears and paper nose.

Josh pushes pass me to examine it farther while I start to unpack. He pokes it with his finger and the head flops off. I hear a tiny, "Oh shit." I watch him out of my peripheral vision as he fumbles to put the head back on.

"I have an extra toothbrush." I'll ignore the temporary decapitation of Bugs for now. He turns with questions in his face.

"Why?"

"Toby used to forget them, until Andy started packing his bag. I bought one five years ago and just never took it out of the wrapper. You want it?" I offer him the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Are you saying my breath stinks?"

I roll my eyes, "Do you want to use the bathroom first or not?" I'm desperately trying to buy my time here. He smirks and accepts my offer and stumbles into the bathroom, bellowing that there's no light switch, which I press from the outside. Who the hell designed these cabins anyway? While I'm trying to find my pajamas and the other item, he calls out "This is the smallest bathroom I've ever been in."

Where is it? I know she packed it. I check all the pockets, the front one and side ones, ah ha! Found it! Ainsley made me buy sexy underwear and pack it in my suitcase. I took it stating I was never going to have sex, like, ever. She called me prudish and ridiculous. Asking me probing questions like; "did I really want someone removing my granny panties?" Well of course I don't, but the likelihood of me finding someone who it might even be a consideration seemed impossible. So I pull out the black, lacy thong I bought at Target and the matching bra and stare at it for a few minutes. I don't remember it being this small. Stupid reality, I'm going to need to get waxed. The bathroom door opens up and I quickly jam the underwear back in my suitcase.

Josh smiles at me, "Be careful in there, seriously tiny."

I push my hair behind my ear and smile at him, "I'm sure I'll be fine." I hold my pajamas and toothbrush and walk into the bathroom. My God, this _is_ small. I can stand in the center and touch both the mirror and the shower with my arms stretched. Wonder how CJ's holding up? I start to brush my teeth to a near compulsive level. Ok Donna, you can do this. There is a very good possibility you're going to have sex tonight. This is a good thing. It's been a long time since you had any. Too long. And you seem to have gotten over that whole wave of nausea that used to strike you when a man touched your arm. Your therapist said it was time to start looking again. Do the check list.

Have you found a man you feel comfortable around? Check.

Does he have more then one quality you find appealing? Check

Are you sober? Check

Can you trust him? Check- he's never given me a reason not to.

Do you find him attractive? Check, check. (One for his body the other for his dimples)

Did you shave your legs and armpits? Check, check.

Do you have sexy underwear? DAMN IT! Still in the suit case. Is there a way to go out, grab them, put them on, without looking like an idiot?

It will be fine; it doesn't have to happen tonight…even if you are kinda looking forward to it. Another good thing. Now spit out that enormous amount toothpaste building in your mouth before you start to…

Gag.

Cough.

Too late.

Ok, recover. He probably didn't hear that. You're still cool. You still look great…tired, with blood shot eyes, but good. Good's fine. Good's still doable. Who the hell am I kidding? I look like shit. He's not interested in me. Give up on your sad little fantasies Donna.

No don't give up. You can do this. Take a deep breath, put on your pajamas that say "Hot Chick" on them. See, that's a clever little hint there. I'm advertising that I'm hot and there's a cute picture of a baby chicken.

Baby chicken? WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP BUY MY CLOTHES AT TARGET!

He's going to think I'm an idiot.

God I'm tired!

Open the door, take a deep breath and face the impending laughter.

The lights are already off, I see a lump in the bed and his heavy breathing is filling the room. Not heavy breathing in a creepy way, but relaxed. No, that's snoring. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE'S ASLEEP! OH COME ON! I'M HOT AND WEARING PJ'S WITH A LITTLE CARTOON BABY CHICKEN- THAT'S ADORABLE!

Disappointment fills my mouth. Not sure how that's happening, but I pretty sure I can taste it. I push the cover away and crawl into bed, feeling under appreciated, and undesirable.

He stirs. Jerk. He rolls over and wraps his arm around me and with one swift motion he pulls me towards him. My back pressed firmly against his chest, his breath on my neck. His arm is tight around my waist. Well, this is nice. Very nice, indeed. He lets out a tiny moan that makes me grateful I am lying down, because if I was standing my knees might give out. He whispers, "Goodnight, Donnatella."

"Night, Joshua." I whisper back, feeling like the smile on my face has been etched there in alabaster.

I'm too excited to sleep, but there is something soothing about his breathing. Rhythmic, white noise and I find my breathing matching pace. My eyes close and images flutter into my head.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Where am I? Am I moving? This isn't my bed. I'm not alone. There's an arm. Not mine, but a man's arm. Josh? I remember Josh.

BANG!

Go away. I need to sleep.

I think I should tell them that.

I trudge over to the door and unlock it. "What the hell do you want?" I say leaning on the door for support.

"Morning, Sunshine. I thought we would workout and get breakfast before our massages?" CJ is WAY too chipper for the morning.

In a rather hoarse voice I ask, "What time is it?"

"6:30"

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

"Go away." I start to close the door, but now Josh has woken up and started to head towards the bathroom. I turn to watch him. He's got that sleepy mummy walk thing. Too cute. My face instinctively starts to smile despite the fact I hate CJ right down.

I rub my eyes to see CJ smirking at me. "Well, well, well."

Josh traipses by, "CJ." He nods his head and opens the bathroom door. "Donna, where's the light?"

I press the button again and he groans because of the light.

Again CJ smirks get bigger, if that's possible, "Donna, you were busy last night. I guess you already had your workout this morning."

"Yes, CJ. I often have sex with men and put my clothes back on."

She frowns, "What time did you get in?"

"Three."

"Why isn't he in his cabin?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"No you don't, I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you at 9 for the massage; we'll talk later."

"You wouldn't withhold things from the sisterhood would you?"

I smile at her, "Never."

The toilet flushes, water runs and the door opens. "Return to your man "mi amore."

"See ya CJ." I close the door and Josh is standing in the center of the room. He scratches his head and looks around.

"Should I leave?"

"Do you want to?" Please say no.

"No." YES!

"Then come back to bed."

"'kay" He takes my hand and leads the way. The bed is warm against our own air chilled skin. He wraps his arm around my waist. I place my head on his chest, wrapping my leg across his. We fit well together.

:"Nice PJ's Hot Chick."

I smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Josh POV 

It's an annoying ringing noise that wakes me for the second time from my slumber. Her weight leaves me and I reluctantly let her go. She rubs her cheek as she answers the phone, "Yeah CJ. Ten minutes got it. On my way. No, I just slept. Shut up. Fine. Fine. I'll tell him. Bye."

My eyes still don't want to adjust to the light, so I painfully, slowly open them. She's standing over me, her blond hair raining down, almost touching me. In the sweetest, sleepiest voice, she whispers, "Hi."

I cover my eyes with my hand, light still too bright. "Hi." I feel the bed dip as she sits on it.

"I have to get up, CJ and I have an appointment today."

"Cancel it. Come back to bed, sleep is very good. Do you remember the sleep? Good times." I peek though my fingers to gage her reaction. A sad, sweet smile crosses her face. Damn! She's going to leave.

"It's a very nice offer, but the ship will charge my credit card if I don't go." I almost offer to pay it, but that might be pushing it. Her fingers slowly run up and down my arm as my eyes adjust to the light. "You can stay here and sleep if you want. Toby and Sam are getting breakfast in the Lido Deck in ten minutes if you want to join them." Her fingers move away from my arm and push my hair around.

"I'll think about it." She withdraws her fingers and for a second I kind of feel like I'm losing something. She gets off of the bed and fishes through her suitcase and heads to the bathroom.

The bed is getting cold. It isn't nearly as comforting as it was when she was with me. What's up with that? Normally I can't sleep when someone's touching me. Amy's hands were like ice daggers and I don't think I ever slept with Mandy. It was just sex. Hmm, interesting. Let's look at the facts: Best night of sleep I've had in a long time. I like being touched when I sleep. I like touching her when she sleeps. I don't like the bed when she's not in it.

Why the hell is that towel rabbit doing looking at me? Are you judging me for not making my move last night? Is this because I knocked your head off? Look, the timing wasn't right. I was too tired anyway. She thinks I'm a spaz. King Spaz as a matter of fact. Have you seen her, Towel Bunny? She's HOT. Light years beyond my league. She probably wasn't interested anyway.

I sit up in bed, there's no reason to stay in here. Clearly I'm awake. I roll over and pull my pants off the floor. What the hell am I doing? Get out. Run. I'm no good for her anyway.

I pull my pants on and stand up, walk around the bed, with my shirt in my hand. The bathroom door opens. Now her hair is in a ponytail; she's wearing a light blue flowery short skirt and a sleeveless button down shirt. Why is it each time I see her, she looks better?

"You're getting up?" She blinks at me.

"Um, yeah I figured I'd eat breakfast with Sam."

She shifts her weight, "good." She opens her mouth to say something else but stops.

"Where are you going?'

"I've got a morning of beauty at the salon." She points to the door.

"Why do you need that? You're already beautiful." God, that was cheesy. King Spaz strikes again. The Towel Bunny is laughing at me, calling me a 7th grade loser. God, I'm stupid.

"Really?" she asks disbelieving, biting her lip though a smile. I don't know what's more unbelievable, that she doesn't think I'm a loser or that she doesn't think she's beautiful.

I nod and reach out to touch her hand. "Yeah." She blushes a little and our eyes lock; there's a connection that holds up together. My thumb rubs her fingers and she closes her eyes, breaking the connection. "I had fun last night."

She opens her eyes and stares at our now interlocking fingers, smiling shyly. "Me, too."

"Can I see you again?" Did that come off as desperate? What if she says no?

She bites her lower lips again and gazes back into my eyes, connection re-formed. She doesn't speak but nods.

"How am I going to find you? It's a big ship." Come on, give me a time and place. Come on…

She leans in and gently brushes her lips against mine; her lips still wet from brushing her teeth. Just as I think she's going to apply slightly more pressure on my lips she moves closer to my ear. "Don't worry, I'll find you." Her lips finally rest on my cheek. My eyes flutter from the sensation.

I swallow, "OK, I'll try to limit my movements to make it easier on you."

She draws away and heads towards the door. Her hand is on the handle, like she's planning her next move. Slowly she turns and her doe eyes blaze through me, a small, coy and seductive smile emerges on her face. "See you soon."

She closes the door, before I can say anything or move. HA! In your face Towel Bunny, she's totally into me.


	5. Chapter 5: Warnings and threats

Author's Note: It is with a heavy heart I post this chapter. It was finished by Friday, but I really couldn't post it. I wish this was an inspirational chapter about Leo, but it isn't. I wish I was a better writer and could do John Spencer a fitting tribute, but I am not. So instead I will post a chapter where Donna and Josh hook up. This chapter is the first one that really earns its Mature rating for smut, watch for the rise and fall of the mood and tone. I hope it brings a smile to your face, once or twice. Thank you for your feedback as always.

* * *

Josh's POV 

"She's fantastic, Sam." Ok, so I'm gushing a little bit, but I think I'm allowed. I've had more sleep in one night than I've had in six years. I woke up next to Donna Moss, an event that needs to be repeated. Sam and I are standing at the omelet bar waiting, the line is moving painfully slow.

"Are you wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

I ignore the question and said, "I don't think I've ever met anyone this cool before." Sam grumbles and pretends to be hurt. "She's funny and smart and hates "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory"..."

His eyes grow wide and his voice slightly horrified, "But it's so magical."

"I know, but she hates it. I could tell her anything, everything… Sam I told her about Joanie." He doesn't say anything but nods. He understands the significance of this; we had been friends for six months before I said anything about my sister. I was engaged with Amy before Joanie came up in conversation and hell, I don't think I ever said anything to Mandy about her.

Sam changes the subject, sort of. "It's refreshing to see you this happy."

"Thanks." I start to order my omelet.

"Still…"

"What?" I don't like where this is going.

"She's a remarkable woman and I don't want her to get hurt." He utters with the deepest sincerity.

"I'm sold on her. You don't need to say any more."

"Oh, but I do. I don't want you getting mad at her if things start moving too fast. You can't be a hit and run guy." He hits a nerve there, and he knows it. I'm not good at relationships; they're hard and all the women I date are harpies.

"I know." I try to appease him, but it isn't working.

"I'm just saying I owe Donna a lot. She's the one that introduced me to Ainsley."

"Oh, I've got Donna to thanks for that do I?" I snip at him.

"Keep Ainsley out of this…" Its not that I don't like Ainsley, it's just that she's a Republican. Oh God, how far have you fallen, Sam?

"You were the one who brought her up and after a year and half of you constantly talking about her, let me rant about Donna." The chef hands me my food and I stand around waiting for Sam. "I told her the "snake" story."

Now he finds it hard not to smile. "Why would you tell anyone that story?"

"I don't know. Something about her made me tell her the truth." Sam gets his food and we find Toby already eating at a table. He looks up from his coffee.

"You're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday." Then his eyes go back to his half eaten plate.

"You have amazing observation powers, you know that." I snark and sit across from him.

He keeps eating, but I can feel another lecture coming on. 5, 4, 3 "I swear to God if you hurt her I'll kill you with my bare hands." Ok, wasn't expecting that.

"You want to overact there?"

"I'm serious Josh. She's valuable." His emphasis on the final word lingers for a second. "She's the reason I'm still married. Donna's got a way of putting things in perspective. I don't want to think about what my life would be like without her, and if you hurt her, may the wrath of God crush you."

Toby's gruff, and spends most of his life pretending not to care, but he's one of the most thoughtful people I've ever met. Sam will be bugging me about Donna for the rest of the day like a hangnail, but Toby, he's a punch to the gut and leaves you with the pain.

A fourth man sits down next to Toby, young, dark hair and slightly recognizable. Toby scoffs, "What are you doing here?"

The young man fakes being insulted, "What? You're too good to eat with the help?"

Toby glances over to me, I guess ready to offer some form on an introduction. "Josh this is Jefferson." He points to the newcomer with his fork and starts to dig in. Sam gives Jefferson a little nod.

Jefferson eyes me up over his coffee cup like a beast ready for the pounce. "So Mr. Lyman…"

"Josh." Mr. Lyman is my dad; I feel the need to correct people.

"Well, Josh, did you know I could kill you with several items on this table? Hell, I could do some serious damage with what's on your plate."

I instinctively look down at my omelet, breakfast potatoes and toast. "Toast, you could kill me with toast?"

He stops and stumbles a little, "Um, yeah…"

Ok now I'm going to call his bluff, "Ok how?"

He taps his finger to his chin, "Ok I couldn't kill you, but I could scratch off a bunch of crumbs and blow them into your eye. That would hurt a lot."

My face falls flat, and I look over at Toby, "Is he kidding?"

Toby shakes his head, "I honestly can't tell anymore."

"Let me guess. You're that Secret Service agent following us yesterday with the fake mustache." I take a rather large bite of my toast.

He sips his coffee. "How could you tell it was fake?"

"It was lopsided." Toby almost chokes on his fruit salad; even Sam cops a smirk.

Jefferson's eyebrows go up, ever so slightly. The game's on now. "Ok, Mr. Josh Lyman, you wanna play this game… I'll play. I know far more about you then you might think, Mr. Two Ivy League Educations. During your time at the White House you learned every Agent's name who worked on your detail and about 50 of the Presidents. You insisted everyone call you Josh, which by the way was really cool. You've locked your keys in your car at least seven times in four years; you normally leave the office between 1 and 2 am. You were a "one night stand" kind of guy, which is one of the reasons why I threaten you with toast. You like hockey…"

"No, I don't."

"Sure you do, why else would you have the hockey puck on yourself?" Oh the hockey puck, my face betrays me and smiles, recalling who gave the hockey puck and her logic.

"Um, it was an inside joke." I look down at my plate and push my food around.

"And I know why you're wearing the same clothes as you did yesterday… You think you hot shit Lyman, you know nothing."

I look up, wide eyed, "You know my room number?"

A devilish smile crosses his lips and the corners turn upward slightly, "Yep."

"Is it next to Sam's room?"

Sam offers, "Unless you've got a two year old screaming child I don't know about or your name is Tad and you're having loud sex with a girl named Trish, I don't think you're room is near mine." Sam digs back into his food.

I raise one eyebrow; I know this power play and turn my attentions back to Jefferson. "But you aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"What do you want?"

"I want to watch you go down to Guest Services and ask about your room number."

"I couldn't just buy you something?" I frown.

He takes one more sip of his coffee, "Nope."

We finish up and Toby, Sam and Jefferson follow me down, three feet behind, making snide remark and giggling. That's right, Toby Ziegler is giggling. Or at least that's what I'm going to tell people, if I ever have to retell the story. I wait in line, mostly people are complaining about their luggage, and step forward. Cheryl, according to her nametag, reminds me of a bee, constantly moving and eying me up and down.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me my room number."

"I don't understand sir." She blinks at me.

My fingers run through my hair, "Um I can't remember my cabin number, could you tell me what it is?"

"I don't understand. Where did you sleep last night?"

I shift my weight from leg to leg, "Um, with a friend."

She looks past me and glares at the three amigos. "Did you stay with one of them?"

I shake my head. "No."

Her eyes squint together and her lips purse, "I see. Sir, do you even remember _her_ name?"

I reply snidely, "Yes! Now can I get my room number or now?"

She looks at me and back at her computer screen, "Name?"

"Josh Lyman." She pauses for a second as she types it into the computer.

Oh shit, she recognizes my name, "You know there used to be a man who worked for the president with that name."

"It's not me, but I get that all the time." I run my fingers through my hair again.

"Hmmm." She looks at me. "I've read his book."

"Really? I'm sure it was good."

"It was ok, a little dry." See what she's trying to do is to goad me, bait me, but it doesn't work. No reaction from me whatsoever. "Yes, Mr. Lyman, I see you right here, would you like me to write down your cabin number on your hand so you don't lose it?"

"On a piece of paper will be fine." I smile sweetly at the bitch. With my room number in hand I return to my so called friends, who happen to be cracking up.

Jefferson laughs, "Totally worth it!"

See, he's made a mistake and I'm going to call him on it, just after I get information from him. "Well, I know my room number now, what I don't know is what Donna did for you to make you so painfully loyal." I point to Sam, "She gave the Tin Man a heart". Next to I point to Toby, "She gave the Scarecrow a brain. But what did she give, you, Cowardly Lion?"

He blinks at me, "Donna Moss makes the best damn holiday cookies in DC." See that, he's lying. He's got another reason, so now I've got to unleash the big weapons. Sam and I head towards the elevators, I press the button.

"Hmm, holiday cookies? Well, for the record I know a lot more about you than you might think. For instance you were the youngest agent ever to be assigned to the President of the United States." I don't look at him as the elevator door opens and I step in. I press my floor and face him, the snide and cocky look on his face is slowly fading, and "You were also the first agent to request a transfer from the President's detail to the Vice President's. Yes, Jefferson Kane, I know exactly who you are." As the doors close, I see his face change with doubt and fear. Yeah, it was worth it.

Honestly the only reason why I recall him is because I remember thinking, "what does he know that I don't?"

* * *

_January 26, 8:00 in the morning, a few days after the Second Inaugural Ball  
_

_The morning was overcast and below freezing, Vice President Bartlet was teasing Leo about the one of the many things they tease each other about. It was four days after the ball and The VP was ready for four more years. What he was not ready for was Ron Butterfeild standing in his door way, with two agents, both named after former Presidents looking nauseated and depressed. "Sir, I am sorry to bother you, but there will be some "restructuring" in the Secret Service and two of the agents wanted to say goodbye personally." _

_The Vice President stood up and Leo turned to face the agents. No one spoke for a moment. The silence became deafening. Toby pushed his way through the agents to discuss foreign aid with the VP. Toby stood the in center of the room before he noticed something was off about the situation. _

_Leo blinked, "Is there a reason for the restructuring?" _

_The three agents in the doorway showed there discomfort in different ways. One looked away, another shifted his weight and the final one rubbed his head. Ron offered an answer, "There was an "incident" last night." _

_Toby turned, "What happened?" _

_Ron cleared his throat, "I am afraid I am not a liberty to tell you at this moment." _

_The younger agent, whose eyes were firmly planted on the ground, looked up brief second, "Is Miss Moss ok?" _

_Leo blinked, "She called in sick today? Why?" _

_Once again the agents shifted. The air became thick with uncertainty. _

_Toby swallowed, "Did something happen to Donna?" None of the Agents spoke. "But she was with the President last night, I sent her over there for a meeting." The Agents avoided all eyes. Toby's thoughts started to ooze out of his mouth and he starts to put the pieces together, "But she should have been safe… Rule Number One." Toby started to shake with rage and he pressed passed the Agents. _

_The Vice President coughed a little, "Leo, send CJ to Donna's apartment to check up on her." _

_One of the agents crossed the room solemnly and reached his hand to the Vice President, "It has been an honor and privilege to serve you, sir." No one would see that agent again for nearly a year. Toby was a force of nature storming through the White House. No doors or pleasantries would stop him, even when the President's assistant told the speech writer he was busy didn't Toby stop. _

_Hoynes barely looked up from his papers, "Toby."_

"_You unbelievable son of a bitch!" Toby's hand firmly planted on the President's desk._

"_No, Toby don't hold back…tell me what you really think."_

"_There were rules! They were clear and cut out. Lyman set them up for your protection!"_

_Hoynes glared up from his papers, "but Lyman doesn't work here any more. I'm a free man."_

"_I swear to God if you laid a finger on her…"_

_A snake smile smirked on Hoynes' face. "Oh I did more than put my fingers on her. And what are you going to do? You're nothing. I am the goddamn President of the United States; you are a fucking speech writer. America elected me for four more years… you can be fired tomorrow. You've got nothing. And her, she's not strong enough to fight me. Weak, like everyone who works for Bartlet." _

_Toby's knuckles were white as he turned away from the President. His hands were still shaking as he drove to his bank and opened the safety deposit box where he put the tape recorder that had been in his pocket during the entire encounter.

* * *

_

Donna's POV

"CJ are you going to lecture me?" I ask her after our massages. There was a little mix up at the Salon desk, when George came out ready to work his magic hands on me. I'm pretty sure all color drained from my face, I don't think I screamed, but CJ switched and had her back felt up by the very attractive George while I had Pam. See, the thing is I still have a hard time with the idea of a man touching me. Not Josh, but a stranger.

CJ looks over at me with her left hand dipped in water. "Do you think I should give you a lecture?"

I shrug and move my hand against Debbie's, my manicurist, wishes. "I'm sort of expecting one."

"Did you lecture me about dating Danny, the VP's Press Secretary dating a reporter? Did you lecture Sam and Ainsley? Zoey and Charlie? Nope. You were nothing but supportive. So here I am, being supportive and I am not going to say anything like it's a really bad idea dating to guy who used to work for the President that you got impeached. Or that it might look like you planned it this way the whole time. Or hiding the truth from him will only hurt you both. Nope I'm not going to say that, you have my undying support, Donna."

Gee, thanks CJ. "He's just not like I remember, he's different and kinda the same. He's funny and vulnerable, kind, smart and yet, very stupid. Charming, that's the word that sticks in my mind."

CJ coughs out a laugh, "Josh Lyman? We're talking about the same guy right?"

"Whatever, CJ."

As my various beauty treatments continue Jackson hovers over me and huffs, sighs and pouts. His objections go unnoticed for a long time, well not unnoticed, and uncommented. When CJ and I deem ourselves relaxed and stunning, we head out to leave.

I skip over to Jackson and place my head on his icy, hard shoulder, look up at him with my dear like eyes and pout ever so slightly, "Hey Jackson, you wouldn't happen to know Josh's cabin number would you?"

His face is ridged, carved out of stone, "Yes."

My bottom lip quivers just slightly, "Are you going to tell me?"

His neck spins around so quickly, I'm afraid it's going to snap. "You're kidding right?" I shake my head. "Damn it, Donna, how stupid are you? This is a HUGE mistake, I can see the shit flying in the air towards you and you aren't even ducking. This _will_ end very badly. You're going to get hurt and it isn't a matter of if but _when_. I am officially stating your relationship with Josh Lyman is a bad idea and I won't be there to dry your tears."

I lift my head from his shoulder, "Duly noted." Spinning on my heels I turn and face Simon Donovan. In a singsong voice and with my eyes wide and lower lip pouted, "Simon?" He's a sucker for the pout.

He swallows, "Yes, Donna?"

"Do you know what his room number is?"

"Yes."

My pout grows bigger by the second. "Are you going to tell me?"

He stutters and looks at Jackson and then me, sighs and puts his head down in shame, "He's in cabin 7123." Ha HA! Sucker! His sacrifice and inevitable ass kicking from Jackson earns him a quick peck on the cheek.

I stick my tongue out at Jackson and start heading towards the stairs. "Bye guys. I'm going to say a quick hello."

I don't hear or at least pretend not to hear Jackson warning, and I nearly hop down the stair. I laugh when I get to his door, recalling during our tour of the ship, Josh pointed that the luggage outside this door looked lot like his.

I knock on door, gently at first, when there's no answer, slightly harder. Did Simon give me the wrong number? Would be betray me for Jackson's approval? The door swings open. Nope, Simon's still loyal to me. Josh stands there doing his best deer caught in headlight imitation.

"Hi." I lift my hand up and give a small wave.

He swallows, "Hi." He's got that whole, "I just took a shower and fell asleep on my bed look". His hair is disheveled but he smells clean. I stand in the doorway, feeling slightly vampire waiting for an invitation to come in. Rather quickly and randomly he states, "I got a dog."

"What?"

"A towel dog, do you want to see it?" He opens the door further and points with his hand in the direction of the famous towel dog. I walk in and he follows behind me; I'm pretty sure he slaps himself in the head and mutters something about being stupid.

"I like your room." I look around.

"It's identical to yours."

"That it is. How's Sam?"

"Fine."

"Hmm, that is in fact a towel dog."

"Told ya."

"Very mature." I turn and face him. Ok there are times it's very easy to forget you're on a moving vessel. Cruise ships are designed so the passengers feel a minimal amount of movement, but when you are traveling on an unstable surface like water, occasionally you'll lose your balance. I guess the boat hit a rough spot because I fall into Josh's chest. My hands look good on his blue tee shirt. I look up at him, wanting to apologize for being a klutz, but I don't. Butterflies on crack are doing a Russian Ballet in my stomach, my eyes focus on his lips before everything goes black.

Did I just go blind?

No, I just shut my eyes. Why would I do that? OH. I feel his lips lightly graze mine; it isn't wet and sloppy, but delicate, tentative. He's testing the waters. Or I am.

The waters are fine.

The second kiss is a little harder; our mouths open just a little wider. I feel nearly weak when he touches my cheek with his thumb. Each kiss brings us closer to each other. I move my hand up his chest and closer to his neck; he lets a noise almost like a whimper. Aside from sleeping, this is the longest stretch of time we've gone without speaking.

He stops kissing my lips and moves down to my neck, as he whispers, "I met Jefferson today."

Oh Shit.

His palm is at the base of my skull and his fingers, he leans my neck back to expose more. My God his lips feel good.

"Yeah?" Concentrate Donna. Is he sucking my neck too? Yep. I cling to him in order to keep my balance.

"He threatened to kill me with toast." He exhales into my hair.

"That sounds like him." I move my neck to return the attention. Before I make my way to his neck I stop off at his lips. He tastes like mint and coffee. Our tongues dance and search together. His fingers still massage my head and I run my left hand up his arm.

For a moment I'm just grateful to have this part of my life back, to feel like a woman, desired, and longed for, to be touched, to touch someone. None of the anxiety has entered my mind like I thought it would. He makes me feel relaxed and weak. I need to sit down. My legs are quickly turning to jelly. As if he's reading my mind we start to head backwards, that's three steps (the cabins are ridiculously small) to the bed. When the back of my legs touch the bed, my arm pulls away from his neck and I start to feel for the bed.

His voice is husky; his eyes open as he breaks the kiss, "Donna, why do you have Secret Service?"

My eyes fly open and my brain screams, because I toppled a President. Because everyday five new death threats are delivered to my desk, house or childhood home. Because I find dead animals on my door step… But all of those seem like a mood killer. So I settle for misdirection, "Do you really want to talk about this now?" I sit down on the bed, doe eyes wide and hair trestle. Over the years I formed a habit of biting my lower lip, not in a pout, but nervous and painfully cute. Some men find it sexy.

His eyes grew wide for a second as he seems to be taking me in, studying me. "Um, no." He doesn't launch himself towards me, but it wasn't as slow the first kiss, smooth and steady, like he's gliding. He continues to kiss me, but one of his knees are on the bed, and his arm around my waist he pushes me farther up the bed.

So here it is, the moment of truth. Am I going to panic and freak out because a man's on top of me? I hold my breath, and open my eyes to see him, lust burning in his eyes and at the same time, asking for my trust; sweet tenderness as he strokes my cheek with his lips slightly parted. The husk in his voice makes it nearly unrecognizable when I hear, "God, you are so beautiful."

Yeah, I'm going to be fine.

We resume kissing each other. Hot. Passionate. I'm getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. We share each breath, almost cursing the biological necessity of breathing because it takes away from the kissing. His body quivers above me, our bare legs touch, sending electricity through my body. Suddenly I am grateful I decided to wear a skirt today. While his lips move between my lips, neck and nibble at my ears, his hands stay in neutral zones; my waist, my hair or intertwined with my fingers. I want him to touch me, feel me; do I have to make the first move?

I pull at the back of his shirt, touching his back. Flesh on flesh, new and exotic places, uncharted. Man, I am being redundant here. My fingers move up his spine and his shivers under my touch. My eyes open to watch his reaction, he head lifts back and a moan leaves his lips. I launch myself to him, catching his moan in my mouth through a kiss. I made him moan, I want to keep it.

His thumb lifts my shirt just enough to expose my stomach, which his fingers are making slow circles around my belly button. Now it's my turn to moan.

"You're skin's so shiny"

What? Oh, "It's from the massage oils."

He breathes me in, "Its smells nice." Last night he was bragging about his 760 SAT score. Now all he can come up with is "nice". I must be doing something right. I start to pull his shirt up higher and until he finally has to end another kiss to get his shirt around his head. He's on his knees, sitting straight up, bare chest in front of me. My fingers snake their way up his perfect body. He must have been working out while he was away. I sit up to get a closer look, eyes following where my fingers lead, from his stomach, up past his nipples, his neck, which I've been quite familiar with, finally to his lips. He gently kisses my fingers, his eyes never leaving me.

With a great surge of power I roll him over and the power has switched, I straddle him, feeling his hardness between my legs. Before I close my eyes, to enjoy the sensation, I notice his eyes roll back and his hands are on my thighs. I move my hips ever so slightly, feeling him, his heat on mine. My hands are firmly planted his chest. He yanks me forward and we return to our favorite pass time.

"I though you weren't that kind of girl." He gasps out as I start kissing his neck and make my way ever so slowly further south.

"What kind of girl?" I ask as my tongue makes little circles around his nipples.

"The kind of girl who kisses on the first date."

He lifts my chin up before I can go much farther, "It isn't our first date."

He kisses my button lips and starts to unbutton my shirt. Finally! "Oh, really? second?"

He fumbles a little with the buttons until, VICTORY, my shirts fully open, stomach, bra, breast exposed, while still being protected by the shirt. For a second I forget we're talking, I'm watching him intently, his eyes change, soften, his breathing deepens, and his, um, hardens. In my small gallery of lovers, none of them have looked at me like this. Right now, all of his concentration is on me. His hands move slowly up my arms, creating warmth where they touch and a chill where they leave.

"It's our fourth date." I manage to say.

His eyebrows question me as his fingers continue up to my shoulders, "I'm a little confused." But that doesn't stop him from removing my shirt all together. So here I sit, on top of Josh, with nothing but my lacy black bra, (Thanks Ainsley), lacy black thong, (Thanks again Ainsley) and my blue pelted tennis skirt with little white flowers, trying to explain all of our dates. But quite frankly its been too long since the last kiss, so I crawl up his chest, my breast the only part of me touching his body, and start kissing him again.

The two of us, chest to chest, skin on skin and hearts beating together, "Snake story started our first one."

He's kissing anything he can get his lips on, "uh huh."

I repeat the action, "Dinner was the second."

"When you went off about Willy Wonka." His fingers trace my back in a similar fashion mine did, which feels like forever ago.

He unhooks my bra; it slides off as if it was never there. Cold air crosses my breasts and his hands start to warm them.

"Third date, when was that?" He asks as he rolls me over.

His lips and tongue caress my neck and his whole body slithers down mine. He palms my breast, making me purr or moan or something, "Waking up in your arms, third date." I gasp. His eyes meet mine for a second; each time I look into them, I see something new. Earlier it was desire, then lust, now something I can't really place. A blend of tenderness and passion, maybe.

"Which one was your favorite?" He asks with sincerity.

"The third one, but this one is quickly becoming a front runner; well see how it goes."

His dimples flash, any self control I was holding on to, is officially gone.

His fingers move from my breast, down past my waist and lift my skirt, slowly, painfully. Literally. I've never wanted someone as much as I want him. The pressure is towards the breaking point. His fingers trace the outline of my underwear. I hiss, "yesss."

"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WE HAVE REACHED LUXURY ISLAND."

Josh and I both jump; in fact I think I push him off of me. Is God in the room? I search for the location of His voice. Clearly catching Josh off guard he sits up and blinks for a few seconds.

"PASSANGERS WILL BE ALOWED TO DEBARK IN A FEW MINUTES TO ENJOY THIS TROPICAL PARADISE."

My dizzying escapades take a few seconds to shake off. "What time is it?"

Josh looks at me as if I'm alien to him, and then looks at his watch. "12:30."

12:30 I was supposed to meet CJ over an hour ago! We were doing that for an hour and half! How is that possible? I jump off the bed and dash to the phone, when I hear CJ's voice. I look in the mirror. My skin is all blushed and lips are lightly swollen and pink. I'm naked! Well, not really but still, I don't feel the need to cover up. Very interesting.

"Hey CJ, um, I got distracted, I'll need a few minutes," and a shower, "Can I meet you in your room in twenty?"

Silence from the other end, then in a tone distinctively CJ, definitely smiling, "Sure, no problem, take your time Donna."

I hear Josh stir from the bed, apparently he has moved since I left. "Great, see you in a few."

In the mirror he stands behind me, holding my bra and placing my arms through the straps. He's dressing me? Don't guys like to sit and stare for a while? He looks down at my back as he fastens the bra and glides me around. Bashfully he looks at my neck, "I'm sorry, I really didn't want it to go that far."

I lift his chin, with drunken eyes, and kindness in my voice, "It's ok, I really didn't mind."

He guides my arms into the sleeves of my shirt; this time able to look me in the eyes. Warmth. That's what's in his eyes this time. "I don't want you feeling pressured or getting hurt or anything like that."

My heart sinks for a second, does he know? Did Sam tell him? Toby? Is that why he's being so gentle with me? He sees me as just another victim? He leans in and his lips press softly against mine, "I really like you and I want everything to be perfect." Maybe he doesn't know. He's just really sincere and honest. Who knew there were guys like that left in DC?

I kind of feel like I'm in middle school saying this but, "I like you too," I return the kiss, "I'll let you know if it's going too fast."

He gives me a small nod as he finishes buttoning my shirt. When he isn't in the throws of passion, he's a lot more nimble. We dress each other and for a moment linger in each other arms. I rest my head on his chest as he rubs his hands up and down my back. "Waking up with you was one of the best dates of my life." He whispers.

And with that, ladies and gentlemen, I've fallen head over heels for Josh Lyman.

The knocking at the door started and didn't want to stop until our private moment was interrupted.

Josh opens the door, "Hi Sam." Before opening the door wider, he pushes me in front of him, hiding his any remaining "excitement" from Sam.

Sam, of course, has the "I've caught you with your hand in the cookie jar" face.

"Hi Josh." He smirks at me, "Hi Donna." His attentions turn to Josh. "I guess you were too busy to look at the various snorkeling spots, huh?"

Josh scratches his head, "You know I really didn't."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. There's a secluded beach somewhere around here with some of the best snorkeling but its pretty far out, only recommended for people with experience. You up for it?"

"Sure. Um, I need a few minutes to take a shower and get ready."

Sam's eye brow rises slightly, "But you already took a shower, didn't you."

"Nope." Josh is lying and we all know it.

"How about I take Donna back to her room and you get ready?" Sam offers.

"Sure." He spins me around in his arms and looks annoyed at Sam, "Can I have a minute?"

"In all fairness you've had close to two hours."

Josh slams the door in Sam's face.

He kisses my forehead. God, I love those lips! Have my mentioned his lips yet?

I say into his chest. "I'll see you later." I'm sort of hating Sam right now, for making me leave.

"I'll find you." He says coyly.

"Oh, really? How will you do that?"

His dimples and smiles make my knees weak, again, "Oh I have a feeling you'll be on a certain secluded beach near some excellent snorkeling."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. I'm very clever like that."

I lean in for one last, sweet, loving kiss. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"I guess you will." Josh opens the door and ushers me out.

Sam's standing across the hallway, leaning on the wall with one leg on it. He cocks one eyebrow at me. "You've been busy."

I shrug, "I guess."

We start to walk to the stairs; my room is on the other side of the ship and one floor down. His voice is cold, very unlike Sam. "You know, I threatened to kick his ass if he hurts you."

"How very Lancelot of you." I scuff.

"So did Toby and Jefferson, and it's only a matter of time before Jackson points a gun in Josh's face, stating similar sentiments." I don't answer, knowing he's right. Sam continues. "Did you tell him?"

"Nope."

He sighs rather angrily, "Donna you have to tell him."

"I will when we get back to DC."

"Tonight."

I look up in horror, "NO! Sam, you don't understand, I'm beginning to remember what's it's like to feel happy. Don't take this from me." My lower lip starts to quiver, in fear of losing something I just got. I didn't know I wanted or needed but now that I have it, I'm not sure if I can live without it.

A different sigh escapes his mouth, "Tomorrow night. It's the last night on the cruise."

"The morning we return back to port, before we leave the ship."

"Fine, but either you tell him or I will."

"Fine."

He eyes me up and down, "Did you bring a turtle neck to cover up that hickey?" I slap my hand over my neck.

"WHAT!"

He smirks, "Just kidding. That's for making Ainsley think I was a porn freak."

Oh come on Sam, _that_ was funny. Your little comment almost gave me a heart attack. Curtis and Gina, two more agents on my detail, are already pacing the hallways for me. Sam becomes serious when we get to my door. "Donna, it isn't a matter of if he gets hurt, but when." That's the second time I've heard that today. "And when he does, that's on you." Curtis opens my door. I enter and face Sam one more time, giving him a knowing nod.

Here I am, Donna Moss, "Man Slayer"," and Dream Crusher". I'm going to be the one who hurts Josh, the one person I tried so hard to protect.


	6. Chapter 6: The Non friend

Author's note: This is my little holiday gift to you, I'll update most likely on Tuesday. This chapter contains three different POV, Donna telling a story and one flash back. There's a lot going on. Just stick with it, because everything will tie together in the end. By the way, CJ obsession with the sudoku puzzles mirror's my own and I know I can't be the only one. I hope you enjoy! All questions will be answered by the end of the story. Promise!

Thank you to everyone who left feedback.

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Toby's POV 

There is sand in my shorts. Sand. You know what sucks the most about sand; it never gets out of the crevice. It colonizes, settles and builds a civilization in there that never seems to fall. NEVER! Three months from now, I'll be standing in the Oval office scratching my ass because there's sand in it. Do you know why there's sand in my ass crack… yes, I've upgraded from shorts to ass crack, because of women. Two women, to be precise: Donna and CJ. Donna suggests when we get to this private island, own and operated by the Cruise Company; we head to the far side of the island to check out this beach. Let me give you the amenities list: one bar about a quarter of a mile away, seven beach chairs and water. Oh and a shit load of sand. Still, how could I refuse, Donna asked? She smiled even. Over the years I've become impervious to the pout, but since it had been such a long time since I've seen her smile, I was hooked.

Come on, she made me leave the White House for three weeks while I work things out with Andi. She baby sat my kids and even when she started to work for CJ, although I'm still not sure how that happened, she still edited the speeches and found any research I needed. Oh, and my Dad. There was the thing with my Dad. Yeah, I owe her a lot, so if she smiles at me and asks me to go to some stupid far off beach, fine. If she wants to take one of the only beach chairs, that's fine too.

CJ, on the other hand, she owes me. I found her in California, I offered her a job. I can send her back there. "Yo, CJ get up." She lowers her sunglasses, puts down her Sudoku puzzle and glares at me.

"I'll break you little man." Ok she probably would. So I plop down on the beach and more sand up my crack.

I sit and fiddle with my camera, while CJ works on her puzzle, which she swears is going to catch on and be some big craze in two years and Donna flips through CJ's wedding magazines. Behavior like that might be deemed as certifiable for a single woman in her early to mid thirties, but Donna will end up planning all of CJ's wedding like she did for Ainsley. Donna's the kind of woman that needs constant distractions; tasks to keep her busy, so maybe she won't notice how unfair her life has been.

Of course, she's noticed.

Donna looks away from the magazine, points to one of the boxes on CJ's puzzle and states, "That's a three."

CJ's long stopped arguing with Donna, making her prove her theory and writes a three in the box.

The beach really is secluded, there's five agents milling around in plain clothes. The only way you could tell they are agents is because none of them are wearing a bathing suit. There's a family farther down on the beach, closer to the water and some honeymoon couple on the other side. The beach is cut off by a row of trees; it really is the best place for the agents to secure. With the exception of the lack of chairs, it really is faultless.

Two men emerge out of the water, like Greek gods in their own way. But with flippers and snorkel gear, so they look like dorks. Donna sits up a little bit, even with sunglasses on; I can tell she's staring. She's also starting to blush a little bit. My powers of observation are useful, normally, but now they're kinda creepy.

But she smiles at them, and when they get close, "you found me." She calls out.

"I knew I would." Josh calls back.

I stand and shake out the sand, which won't do any good.

They trudge over, CJ asks while her eyes are glued to the puzzle, "Did you see anything cool?"

Sam's nearly giddy "There was this cool fish getting eaten by an even cooler stingray. It was nature in action!"

CJ placates him, "That's great Sparky."

Donna moves over a little to give Josh room, she won't do that for me. He sits down as she offers him a towel too. Politics!

Josh Lyman might be a master politician but he's not good at subtlety, his eyes haven't left Donna's body since he came over. Smooth, Josh, let her know you're checking her out.

"Are you going swimming?" He asks.

Donna shakes her head, "Nope, bull sharks."

Ok, even I'm lost, "Bull Sharks?"

She nods and continues her train of logic, "Bull sharks are the most deadly sharks in the world, and most people think it's the Great White, but they rarely bit to kill. They make test bites and if it isn't a seal, they'll leave it alone. Bull sharks bite to kill; they live close to the shore; in fresh water and in salt water, nowhere is it safe from them. So unless the water has chlorine and a diving board, I'm not going in." She crosses her arms like it's the final word.

Sam looks back at the water, doubting. "Do you think that big fish we saw was a shark?"

"Um no. No. Definitely not." But Josh's eyes look out to the water too. I don't think they're going back into the water again.

CJ looks up from her puzzle, "Hey Sparky, I didn't know you had a tattoo."

Sam touches his shoulder, "Um yeah, it's not mine."

What?

Donna repeats, "What?"

Josh smirks, "you like it?"

"Um I guess."

"Cause it's mine." Josh smiles.

"Ok you're going to need to fill in some details." CJ adds.

"Well, I was drunk and I wanted a tattoo, Sam came with me to the tattoo shop. I was sitting in the chair and announced that I'm Jewish."

He can't be buried in a Jewish cemetery with a tattoo. Damn, he chooses weird things to be Jewish about.

"Some how I convince Sam to get it for me instead, and he does. I paid for it, took a picture and TADA! I have a tattoo." Josh is awfully proud of himself for some reason.

Sam shrugs, "it seemed like a logical solution at the time."

CJ blinks a few times, "You're codependence on each other is quite disturbing sometimes." Then she returns to her puzzle.

One might question the nature Josh and Sam's relationship. I would have, but I've caught Sam and Ainsley in various states of undress. And the way Josh is looking at Donna and his hand moving up her thigh, no questions there.

There is tenderness in the way Josh whispers something to her; she pushes her hair from her face and giggles. Donna? GIGGLES? I'm going to need evidence of this later to blackmail her. The picture is taken and persevered in digital format.

Like a moving mountain Jackson crosses the beach, standing in the sun, casting his shadow down on them he growls to Josh, "Could you remove your hand from her thigh?"

This is the moment when everything stopped, well not stopped entirely but the events unfold glacier like.

Josh shows every emotion, played out of his face, anger, confusion, and heartbreak. Donna' face mirrors his, her back stiffens and lips purse.

Josh's voice is low, hoarse and weak, "What?"

Jackson doesn't hesitate, "It's been hard enough keeping camera's away from her. You flaunting any type of _relationship_" he hisses with disgust, "makes my job infinitely more difficult. If you could do your best to stay away from her in public and not draw attention to yourselves, that would be great."

I scan back over the beach. Yet the population hasn't changed. Five agents, one family on the south side and the happy couple on the north side.

"JACKSON!" Hollers Donna.

Josh's eyes grow cold as he withdraws his hand, "Sir, why don't you skip the pleasantries and say what you want to?"

"Donna Moss has a bright political future ahead of her. The less she's seen with you the better. You, Mr. Lyman, are political poison."

Josh's eyes never disengaged, he slowly stands. They stand before each other, titans, gladiators, and stone giants. Jackson has 50 pounds of muscle and six inches on Josh, but from the way he stands, he shows no intimidation.

Donna reaches for Josh's arm in a desperate attempt to disarm the situation. She whispers, "Josh?"

Eye contact and testosterone broken, both titans look down at their muse. Taking risk-benefits analyzes and deeming it's not worth the risk, Josh turns and heads onto the path through the forest.

Donna drops CJ's magazine, evens shielded by her darken glasses, and her eyes burn a path into Jackson's soul. "What the hell was that?" Her composure was starting to melt fast. She stands and puts her skirt thing around her waist, as if she was putting on armor. "I'm a big girl. You don't need to protect every aspect of my life." Jackson opens his mouth to speak, but is silenced by her hand. "In case you were wondering, you crossed the line a mile and half ago. We're done!" She turns on her heels and follows in Josh's footsteps.

CJ takes a deep breath and with certainty she states what everyone else is thinking. Her eyes trace Jackson's body, and in a slow southern draw she smiles, "She's gonna kill you, dead." Then CJ returns to her puzzle.

* * *

JOSH POV 

My brain has stopped working for a moment. I'm on autopilot, right leg, left leg, sit; order a beer at the out of place tikki bar. I start to peel the label off, almost instantly, of the plastic bottle. Plastic, huh? Makes sense, I can't crack the bottle and slit that guy's throat. Oh and people won't get hurt if it breaks. Ah, paranoid lawsuit phobic tourist industry.

One, two, gulps of beer. Not really as refreshing as I would like. It isn't really clearly my head like I would like either. Too many emotions. Too many daggers laced with salt and lemon juice stabbing at my old wounds.

I feel her before I look up at her. I want to finish peeling all the red off of my label before I'm ready to glance her way.

"Hi." Her voice cuts through the air.

I look up, but say nothing. She pulls her sunglasses off of her face, and timidly sits on the stool next to me. This side of Donna I've never seen. She's always too strong, proud and happy, and this shamefaced Donna is unsettling. Her eyes are filled with pity.

"Hi." Sometimes my voice is hard to control; this is one of those times.

"Josh…I'm so sor..."

"What the hell is going on, Donna?" I snap and she recoils. I've been holding in my rage in too much and rapid release normally makes me feel better, but her reaction, eyes widening, slightly tearing up, her lips quivering. This time I feel like shit. It isn't her fault the Secret Service is a dick, but she isn't telling me why he's here either.

She starts to speak stops and starts again, "Jackson had no right to speak to you like that."

"Why is he even here?"

She pushes her hair back once more, "Death threats. We all got them during the scandal and investigation. It only takes a small group of people make changes; however, it's easy to target them, too. CJ was stalked, Toby found a donkey heart in his car, I received death threats daily. Even Sam and Ainsley received some. Toby, CJ and I were at the center of a firestorm. Whenever we're together, the Secret Service comes around. Nothing too dangerous has happened yet, but its better to be safe than sorry."

My brain can't fully wrap around the idea at first. Donna was only an assistant, right? Why would she be getting death threats?

She sighs and continues, "I need you to understand. Jackson's reaction earlier comes from a very emotional place."

"Emotional?" Oh my god! Did they date? Some sort of passionate affair?

"It's not what you think. It wasn't a love affair gone wrong or something like that." I guess she can read my face. "If you've got a few minutes, there's a story I'd like you to hear?" I nod and she grazes her fingers against mine.

She looks down at our hands before she starts talking, "Do you remember the assassination attempt on Charlie Young?" I nod, of course I do. "The Vice President, a by-stander and an agent were shot. Jackson was the agent. He had fallen behind a wall; no one knows how long he was lying there, until Jefferson found him. Can you imagine the terror he must have felt bleeding on a sidewalk."

She stops talking, her eyes lost in sympatric horror. She shakes it off, "CJ, Toby and I were all at the hospital waiting to hear news about the VP, when Jackson comes rolling in." She leans in, with an embarrassed smile, "what I am about to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone. No one know, not Jackson, not CJ, Toby or even Jefferson. OK."

"Yeah, but it better be good."

"We had been waiting for two hours, fatigue and boredom started to set in because prior to the shooting it had been a very long day. I stood up, walked out of the waiting room, to use the restroom and get a soda. I remember standing in front of the vending machine pondering if I should get diet or regular Coke. By the time I got back to the waiting room, Toby and CJ left to return to the office. They ditched me! I left my wallet back at the office, getting a cab was out of the question and Abby was sitting there tapping her foot, so I didn't feel right leaving her. It wasn't out of some deep rooted kindness which caused me to stayed in the hospital that night, but because I didn't have a ride anywhere else. If you knew me better you would find out stupid things like this is always happening to me.

"Twenty minutes and a half a soda later, Kelly, Jackson's wife, and their two little girls come in to the waiting room, panicking and sobbing, Abby and I started to comfort them. At least now I have something to do. Five hours into the operation the doctor comes in, stating the bullet has done more damage than expected. This was during one of the biggest blood shortages GW has ever faced. The doctor needed to know if Kelly knew of a blood donor. The only reason why I know my blood type, is because in college I signed up for a blood drive so I could continue to flirt with my now ex-husband. Once again more shallow logic infiltrates my mind and controls my destiny. Jackson and I were the same blood type and it wasn't like I was doing anything, hence why Jackson has three pints of my blood in him.

"I really didn't think much of it. In fact, I didn't think anyone knew about it. But a few days later, the Secret Service agents started to smile at me, hold the doors open for me, I became a blip of their radar. They'd whisper, "She's the one that saved Jackson." A few months later I got my own code name. Kelly invited me for Thanksgiving. I was invited to the Secret Service Super Bowl parties and poker night every year. The next thing I knew I had another family. All because everyone thinks I'm really kind and concerned about my fellow man, when in reality, my ride ditched me and I was bored.

"So there you have the truth, I'm shallow and milked it for all it was worth." She tries to get me to smile, but it really doesn't work. She wraps her fingers around mine. "So when the death threats came, all the agents took it personally, but Jackson more so. It doesn't excuse what he said to you, or the way he behaved."

Her story makes sense, but I'm far too irrational. "Are you sure you even want to be seen with me, after all I am 'political poison'." I scoff. She pulls back.

"I'm willing to risk it."

I sip my beer one more time. Not answering her.

She sighs and tries a different tactic, "How about this, let's forget who we are in DC, we're on vacation for the next two days, let's enjoy it! Escape."

"Donna, I've spent a year and a half escaping from who I am in DC."

Her voice catches me off guard, quiet and torn, "Yeah, but I haven't."

Ladies and Gentleman! This is the moment I fall for Donna Moss. It's the deep contrast of her joy and sorrow she shows for her friends. If she's trying this hard to make me feel better, a man she's only really known for a few hours, the angst she must have gone through during the scandal should have been unbearable. Her empathy is overwhelming and her kindness is palpable.

I think I should also mention she looks incredible in her navy blue bikini as well.

"I'm going back to the ship, you wanna come with me?" She stands and rubs her finger tips against my stomach.

"No. I need to clear my head for a while. You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Her eyelids close slowly and she nods, "I understand."

Oh no, she thinks I'm pissed at her. I run my hand up her arm and to her shoulder, standing in the process. My lips touch hers in the best "I Promise You I'll See You Later kiss". Her eyes open when it's over and she smiles, "You taste like salt and beer."

"Must have been all the beer I was swimming in and the salt water I was drinking." I give her a feeble smile. Jefferson is standing on the pathway. "You're entourage is here." She looks over her shoulder and pulls away.

"We're cool right?" She asks with uncertainty.

"Yeah, we're cool." I try to appease her fears, but I'm not really doing such a good job.

I watch her walk away and go back to my beer. I have no clue how long I've been sitting there. I just know I have a choice to make.

I stroll back to the beach, there's a steady path in the sand where Sam's been pacing, he's the first to see me and calls out, "I was going to give you the one hour to cool down, but you came back early."

CJ, still in the same spot I left her in, "by five minutes."

Toby stands shaking the sand off his shorts, "You ok?"

In my hands I hold four beers, extending one to Toby, one to CJ and Sam. I walk over to Jackson who is now sitting in Donna's chair. "Mr. Lyman."

"Josh." I correct him and offer him the final beer. He looks at it, then at me.

"I'm still on duty." He takes the beer. "I want to apologize. My comment was unprofessional and…"

I cut him off, "You were just doing your job. Donna's the kind of woman who cares more about her friends than herself. That's why it's so easy to want to protect her. The past few years must have been hell for all of you. I get it." I look out to the ocean for a second, "Look there are over 37 different eateries between the Island and the ship. Surely one must be private, upscale and easy to secure. I want to take her out tonight on a real date not one of those fake dates she keeps thinking we gone on."

Jackson opens the bottle and takes a sip, "I m sure we can find something like that."

* * *

_February into March, nearly two years ago._

_Donna was dying. Slowly. Not physically, she did seem paler and quieter than normal; she was physically in ideal condition. The fire and light in her eyes faded, and dimmed by the day. She was missing work, sleeping and drinking more. Old insecurities, doubts and fears started to cloak her. Every man doubted her, saw her as weak and flawed, Kevin used it to his advantage, Cliff assumed she was a slut and Jack, well; she was potentially dangerous to his career. That one stung, most likely because the wound was so fresh, with salt and vinegar poured into it. Even Toby, Leo and the VP treated her different now. Pity. Maybe she was pitiful. Everything she touched crumbled, the agents that saved her were "discharged." _

_Only one man in five years never treated her as if she was weak. Currently he was in Europe, while his former allies blame him for every mistake, soiling his name while their names stayed pristine. The anger grew, but not enough for action. Donna was still too focused on herself. _

_One Monday morning she found a memo on her desk and to this day, she isn't sure where it came from. It was this motion that made the first domino fall. She read and reread the memo, letting the rage and frustration build. Her indignation could be felt as she rushed into the VP's office. Toby, Leo, CJ and Vice President Bartlet were in the middle of senior staff, when Donna stood in the doorway. Her eyes were blazing and the fire that died a month ago was an inferno. _

"_I want to crush him." Her voice was quivering ever so lightly. CJ took the memo from Donna's hand, read it, and passed it to Leo. It was no secret, after Leo learned Josh was unemployed he pleaded with his friend's son to come work for him. Josh respectfully declined. Donna's glare matched Leo's. Her voice was a little steadier, "I want him to feel like the hand of God is crushing his soul. What am I going to need?"_

_Leo answered, "Lawyers."_

_Donna nodded, "Will I need to quit?"_

_By this time Bartlet was reading the memo, "There are people who will tell you leaving is your best option. But I will not let you quit or resign, you're family, Donna, and you're going to need us more now than ever before."_

_Donna went back to her desk and pulled out the business card she had kept in her wallet for years now.

* * *

_

Donna's POV

Jefferson walks me back to the ship, saying nothing. I find minutes of comfort in his silence, he never fumbles for words or fanes interest.

"Aren't you going to lecture me about getting hurt, or leading him on or something?" I ask when we get to my door.

"Nope, I figure you've heard plenty of that."

"So you don't think I'm going to get hurt?"

He smiles, "No Donna, I know you're going to get hurt. But I also think you're young, hot as hell and at the very least you should get laid first."

He makes me smile faintly as he opens the door and I step in. "I'm going to be right outside this door if you need anything." I nod and shut the door behind me.

Ok, I know what you're thinking. You had an out, and you could have told Josh the truth, the whole truth. It would have made everyone else happy, but me and him. So I stayed quiet. I didn't lie to him; everything I said was the truth, with one tiny detail omitted.

I didn't want to lose him, I know that's selfish and childish, but I wanted one break away from who I am, what I've become. I don't feel righteous, just guilty, like I am prolonging the inevitable.

I flop down on the bed as an old feeling takes control of my body. Depression. Body crippling depression. It nearly paralyzed me every night during the investigation, trail and scandal. I would spend hours in the same spot; my thoughts focused on the various ways I was inept.

There's something almost safe, (is that the right word?), about feeling like this. I know it, understand it, it's familiar. Like an old pain in your joints when it rains, you know when it's going to come and how bad it's going to be. Or like your best friend's ex whom, for whatever reason, keeps showing up where you go. No one likes the ex, but he pays for his own dinner and at least you know what you're in for, a night of offensive jokes.

I don't welcome my old non-friend of Depression, but accept him and allow him to share my space. At least it's a known element. Although I do find it unsettling at how fast it hits me, the moment Josh said he needed time to think, BAM! Depression came knocking at my door.

I should ponder why Depression appeared or why Josh was able to trigger him so fast. But I don't. For now I let Depression take over, control my body and let time tick by ever so slowly. I roll over and stare out my balcony window.

I might have dosed off, maybe not, but there is a knock at my door. When I don't rush to answer it, the door opens, someone steps inside. Its Jackson, I don't even need to roll over to see him, I can tell the sound of his walk.

"Hi."

I don't answer.

"Are you not speaking to me?"

I still don't answer.

"Donna I am so sorry, I was out of line and unprofessional."

I roll over to look at him and he sits down on the bed, and picks off some lint. But I remain quiet.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him."

Silence.

"That's fine, for now. He gave me this for you." He pulls an envelope out of his pocket and places in the space between us on the bed. I sit up, slowly taking control back of my body.

Dearest Donnatella,

I would like to formally invite you to a private dinner at 9 o clock. Attire will be semi-formal, (you should were a dress- I'll wear a suit, we'll look great.) Please send your RSVP through Jackson. I will be bugging Sam until I hear from you.

Love,

Josh

I reread the letter five times. He sent me a formal invitation; he stole the idea from Sam. Sam gave Ainsley a formal invitation for their first date, on my suggestion. I start to blush as I reread for the sixth time. Jackson starts tapping his feet, attention starved.

"Should I tell him you'll be joining him for dinner?"

I nod, but still refuse to speak to the agent.

"Are you going to give the silent treatment forever?"

I glare, giving him no hint either way.

He rubs his head, "Oh come on, this is so much worse! Can't you just yell at me or punish me or something. You're as bad as my wife!"

I remove myself from my bed and head over to the phone and dial, "Hey CJ. Look I've got to go back to the island to buy a dress and sexy underwear you wanna come? Jackson's going to be holding our bags the entire time, hell I think he might even pay for some stuff." I watch Jackson from the mirror; he groans and flops back on the bed.

"Oh come on, Donna. It's not like I punched him or something."

I frown at Jackson, "See you a few minutes CJ."

I turn and start to rummage through my suitcase for clothes; I can't possibly go shopping in my bathing suit.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" he whines.

I pull out my clothes and before heading into the bathroom I smile and growl, "no."


	7. Chapter 7:The one with the date

Author's note:

Sorry one day late, but I got a lot less writing done that I wanted to over the holiday. Stupid Flu! Anyway I don't really love this chapter- it's my first attempt at smut and not a whole lot happens. Josh and Donna go one a date and have sex, the end. I cut out a lot of the smut part, mostly because I didn't know was a lot on the websites I'm posting. But if you're interesting in the extra stuff, e-mail me and I'll send it to you. Deal. When I get my website up and running (Don't hold you're breath- it took me four years to figure out Pong) it will be on the website too.

Thanks a billion to everyone who left feedback and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Josh POV 

It was the longest four hours of my life. Seriously, horrible time stopped moving all together and at one point I could have sworn my watch hands moved backwards. I've been bouncing on my heels for at least an hour now, begging Sam to let me go up to her cabin. He informs me I don't want to look too desperate. I inform him for me it's too late. Sam sits on my bed watching TV while I check and recheck myself in the mirror.

"Do I look ok?" My hair is sticking all over the place.

"Do I look like a chick?" Sam's eyes never leave the TV screen.

"A little bit." Sam throws a pillow at me and goes back to channel surfing. "I just want everything to be perfect," I whine.

"According to Donna isn't this, like, your fifth date? Time to drop the masks and show her who you really are."

"I want her to still like me." I check my watch one more time, "Can I go and pick her up now?"

"Wait." Sam gets up and gives me a once over. "You look presentable." He pulls a small box out from God knows where, "Here." and shoves it into my pocket. Is this what I think it is? "Be careful tonight." Yep. Gee, now that's a best friend; a man who will threaten you in the morning if you hurt her, then buy you condoms.

* * *

Donna's POV 

I check my hair for a third time; it's pulled up, exposing the most of my neck as possible. I think he likes my neck. I'm wearing a freshly purchased dress, thanks to Jackson's gold card, and new lacy underwear, thanks to my ATM card.

"Do I look ok?"

CJ looks away from her puzzle for a second, "Hot Damn Donna! You're getting some tonight!"

"Not really the reaction I was expecting, but I'll take it."

There's a knock at the door. CJ jumped up and ran to the door before I can get to it. It swings up and Josh takes a step back. "What time are you going to have her back home, Josh?"

"Whenever I feel like it?" He pretends not be afraid of CJ but fails, "By midnight."

CJ pats him on the head and pushes her way into the hallway, "Good answer."

I stand in the doorway waiting for some reaction from Josh. His jaw opens but no words come out.

My left arm crosses my body and I rub my right arm, "um, hi."

"You look pretty."

"Pretty?"

He rubs his head trying to come up with a better word. "You're a vision of beauty."

"Better." I smile at him and take him by the arm. We walk through the ship arm in arm, Curtis and Simon are on duty tonight, but they hang back giving us space. We make small talk, filling each other in about the events of the day. Him: Basketball with Sam and watching "The Sandlot" on TV. Me: Shopping, lunch and more shopping. I would have rather been with him, which I admit quietly.

Rather proudly he questions, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to be with you too, cause you're cooler than Sam anyway."

"I know." I rest my head on his shoulder for a second as we leave the ship and walk through the Island. Lights are provided by stars, the moon and a large array of white Christmas lights. We walk in comfortable silence until we reach a small restaurant. It's one of those restaurants with ten tables, small portions of overpriced food, but it was the easiest place the Secret Service could secure. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed.

"It's nice."

"Thanks." Josh flashes his dimples at me. We're seated instantly; menu's presented and drinks orders taken: white wine for me, red for him.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I ask.

"The ship's casino is having a poker tournament Sam and I are going to enter."

"Sam's a crappy poker player. You should have no problem taking his money." I smile at Josh.

"Yeah, I used to play in a game in DC with the head of the CIA, the Speaker of the House and a bunch of cabinet members, senators and congressmen. I got several bills passed thanks to that poker game."

"Yeah, I know, I was the one who took your seat." I say as I sip my wine. He blinks a few times trying to comprehend my words, shakes it off and continues.

"I'm not too worried about my place in a cruise ship tournament. I just didn't want Sam to feel like I was blowing him off or anything."

"Good, I didn't want to get in the way of your male bonding with your best friend."

He smiles at me and places his hand over mine, "We've bonded quite enough, besides you're prettier than Sam."

"Gee, I don't know, Sam's awfully pretty." I push around my salad for second, before asking, "So are you excited about the wedding?"

He looks at me blankly before the light bulb goes off, "Sam and Ainsley's?"

"Well, you are the best man. Are you nervous about giving the speech?"

He shakes his head, "Naw, I'm more worried about the marriage."

"Why?"

Now it's his turn to push his salad around his plate and he shrugs, "they seem to fight a lot."

Hmm. "It not really fights. It's debating loudly."

"She's just so different from him." Josh's concern is understandable; he didn't watch their relationship grow and change.

"When it comes down to the important things, the big things, they always agree; friendship, loyalty, they support each other.'

"I'm just worried she's not going to get what she's looking for." He states rather cryptically.

"You think Ainsley's after his money?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, I just don't see them lasting. It would be a quick way for her to make some money."

I raise my eyebrow. "Ainsley's my best friend. While I can see your concern I'll fill you in one a little secret. After she left the White House she made Junior partner at NY's second largest law firms. Her annual salary nearly doubled Sam's. She took a leave of absence to come work for the VP during the scandal and Congressional Investigation, two weeks into it, her boss called and told her never to come back. Ainsley gave up nearly $900,000 a year and never looked back. Josh, she's not hurting for money. "

* * *

_Everything for the next day was in one and twos. One memo. One train ride. One tape recording. One coffee shop. One muffin. Two folders. Two cups of coffee. Two phone calls. Two lawyers. Donna pushed her hair back as she approached the table. One embrace from Ainsley, one handshake from Sam. _

"Thank you for coming."

Sam smiled, "I have to say I was a little surprised to hear from Toby Zeigler's assistant."

Donna sweetly answered, "He enjoyed working with you on the State of the Union two years ago. But that's not why I asked you here."

"I didn't think so," frowned Sam.

Donna took a deep breath, recalling the events of two months ago. "I have to tell you a story and I'm not over-selling it by admitting this might change the course of history. If you want to walk away, now is the time." If the moment hadn't been so serious, Donna might have been amused by her Mulder-like delivery. Sam and Ainsley both nodded for her to continue. Donna words were even, clear, as she recounted the events which sent her into the oval office. The way his hand felt when he touched her, how she struggled with the panic button, the agents bursting on the scene. She handed Ainsley the police and hospital reports. Ainsley's eyes moved slowly over the papers and her fingers had long stopped picking at the muffin in front of her.

_Sam cleared his throat, "I don't understand. It happened two months ago, why now?"_

"_I have many reasons for waiting." She pulled out a folded sheet of paper and pushed it toward Sam. "This is one of them." Sam read it contents; the color drained from his face. Sam had been on the edge of rage for a while now, but this pushed him over. _

"_Did he really say this?"_

"_Yes. Danny's running with it tomorrow, I think you should contact Josh and his mother at the very least." Sam nodded, eyes filled with betrayal, as if the words were said about him. Donna knew how he felt, after all, it was the reason she was risking her whole world._

"_Are there any other reasons why?"_

_Her brow furrowed in fear, her eyes raged with indignation, her head high and brave, "There were others. Other women." She paused as Sam grappled with the idea, "It isn't right, the rules and laws apply to everyone, including the President of the United States. I don't know why the others haven't come out yet. Maybe they are feeling intimidated. Maybe it takes one woman with a silent army behind her to make the rest join the fight." _

_Sam was sold. _

_Ainsley continued her study of the reports, Donna words were heard but not listened to. _

_Donna spoke quietly, "It's not fair for me to ask you for your help, it could end up costing you everything, and I don't have a lot of money…"_

_Ainsley spoke for the first time, "Donna, pay for the coffee and I'll do this for free," she looked up and made eye contact with Sam as well. _

_Both Sam and Ainsley stood beside Donna as she addressed the press for the first time. Ainsley lost her job, Sam lost his fiancée, Lisa. They were on a long road of loss but in the end there would be two large gains.

* * *

_

Josh's POV

Donna seems so confident in Ainsley. I guess I should believe her. She _did_ witness their relationship first hand. When she speaks she states the dark truth and my own fears, "I think you are not very good at sharing, Josh. You probably didn't like Lisa, but put up with her because you knew she wasn't going to stick around anyway. But Ainsley is a rock, the real thing. You're afraid Sam's going to replace you."

My God has she been talking to my therapist?

"I'll let you in a on a little secret. I don't think Sam would have gotten a tattoo for Ainsley. Your friends are loyal to you Josh. They might not be standing next to you the whole time, but they would walk through hell for you if you asked."

How does she do that, know what to say to me, comfort me when we've just barely met?

Dinner is going much better than I could have expected. She laughs at my jokes, I find reasons to touch her hand, and she steals food from my plate. Dessert is ordered; for me, Crème Brule, caramel cheesecake for her. She leaves one bite on her plate and offers it to me. I stare at the buttery graham cracker crust and back at her. I rub my head and finally speak the truth, "Donna, I don't like cheesecake."

"But you ate some yesterday."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to like me and so I choked it down. I lied and I'm sorry."

She eats the final bite of her desert, "Didn't you learn anything from the _Willy Wonka_ story?"

"Apparently not."

"Have you learned your lesson now?"

"Yep." She moves her fingers over mine. We finish our wine, pay the check and leave. As we leave our finger intertwine, we walk though faux streets covered in sand head toward the beach. There's music playing in the distance from the bar and it filters its way towards us.

As if we share one mind, without a word spoken, we start to dance to the music, the waves keeping rhythm, the moon casting as our spot light. She rests her head on my shoulder, her breath warms my neck. My hands move from her hips to her bare back. I jump from the electric jolt I get when my skin touches her.

"Thanks for the formal invitation," she whispers. "I can't believe Sam remembered."

She starts to play with my hair, her nails gently scratching into my scalp. It's time to start being a little more honest with her. "It wasn't Sam. I remembered. Sam called me before he asked out Ainsley and said that you had a really dorky idea…"

She gasps, "Dorky?"

"His words not mine… to give Ainsley a formal invitation to dinner might help her realize how special she was to him. He said he got the impression you had always wanted to get one. I remember staring out the window, enjoying the Tuscan landscaping thinking that sounded just like you."

She pulls her head from my shoulder and her eyes dance across my face. Her eyes close as she moves in; my lips meet her halfway. It was the prefect amount of lip pressure and wetness technically speaking, it was an ideal kiss. It was the way my stomach dropped and fire shot up my spinal cord that made it the best kiss of my life.

"Jossshhh." She moans lightly, "We need to leave now."

"Where?"

"You're cabin's closer." Oh. OH!

I'm not sure how fast we made it to the ship; I don't think I was sprinting or anything, but somehow, rather magically, we end up back there in record time. The agents back off a little bit, so we ride alone in the elevator. She runs her fingers up and down my arm for a few seconds, trying to get my attention, as if she wasn't what my entire brain was focusing on. I pulled her towards me and kiss her deeply. Yeah, there was no way I was going to be able to hold out the extra three minutes it would take to get back to the cabin.

Her arms wrap around me, under my jacket; her heat is slowly penetrating through my shirt. Our tongues twist and explore the each other's mouth.

I'm so focused on her; I didn't notice the elevator had stopped.

The doors open.

What I did notice was the eighty year old woman and her husband snickering, "Oh, its ok dear, we were once on our honeymoon too. We'll take the next one." I'm pretty sure the old man gave me a thumbs up. Donna buries her head in my chest for a second, laughs, and then kisses my neck. I guess it takes more than that to embarrass her.

I swear to God this is the longest hallway ever created. How the hell do you work these stupid key cards away? Red light, red light, red light and a beep. DAMN YOU! Donna pushes me out of the way and with her magical hand, poof the door is unlocked and opened. I wonder what else she can do with her hands.

There's a moment when we stand awkwardly in the center of the cramped room. Making out in the elevator and hallway were one thing. But here, ten feet away from a bed, makes everything more real, inevitable. I stop and think maybe this isn't a good idea. We could walk away, no fowl.

She points to the bed, "Hey you got a duck!"

Huh? Donna shifts to reveal the towel bird on my bed. "I think it's a swan."

"Really 'cause it looks like a duck." She pokes at it.

"Nope it's a swan."

"Josh, are you really going to sit there and argue with me about this?"

"Maybe, until you admit that it's a swan."

She raises one eyebrow and devilish smirk ebbs across her face, "Well I guess we can't do anything else but argue about your towel animal." She touches her shoulder, fingers playing with her dress strap.

"It's a duck." I cough out, tension broken, she steps forward and starts to play with my tie.

We kiss. I'm going to go on a brief tangent here, but kissing Donna Moss is the best thing I've ever done in my life. Her lips are light and sweet, but once you get past that, press a little harder, her lips turn passionate, wet and even taste a little different. A part of me thinks I could spend the rest of the trip simply kissing her and I would be happy.

Of course if she's this good at kissing… why be happy when I could be euphoric?

She works my tie off as I remove my jacket our lips never breaking part. She throws my tie on the ground like she's defeated some great beast and smiles at me triumphantly. I find myself smiling back at her before launching an assault on her neck with my mouth. She moans my name. Suddenly, we're both wearing too much clothing.

She seems to have come to the same conclusion as she feverishly unbuttons my shirt. Shortly after I stand before her shirtless she kisses my neck and her hands work over my chest. She lightly drags her nails over my skin sending electric pulses though my body.

I turn my attentions away from myself and on to her. I need to touch her, bare skin on bare skin. I hold her shoulders and guide her back up my body until we are back at eye level, Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other at the base of her skull my tongue enters her mouth. Her knees buckle a little and she falls into me. My hand presses firmly on her not- as- naked- as -I –would- like- back, and works downwards as I pull the zipper down with it.

Donna's dress falls gracefully like water on glass to the ground. I take a step back to enjoy the view. I have to blink a few times to fully comprehend the image. Her skin is so white it nearly glows when she stands in the moonlight. Her black lacy bra and equally lacy underwear deeply contrast her skin. With one motion she touches her head and her hair comes cascading down around her. Her blue eyes search me for some sigh of approval. My eyes grow wide and she lies down on the bed and I quickly follow.

I read once that men are visual creatures while women are auditory. It makes sense, I can't take my eyes off of her, while she closes her eyes, blocking out everything else, content to listen to me. I'm fascinated by her skin, my skin, the way my hand looks caressing her stomach.

I think men are visual because by nature we aren't as trusting as women. I can see her skin, I can touch it. I know she's real. Words, however, are intangible and often impossible to believe. It is an interesting contrast that while civilization needs to trust in words in order to function, words can be falsified, twisted.

"How long have you wanted this?" She asked between kisses.

Words. They linger in the air, you can never retract them, and they can crush and build just as easily. I lie and say, "Since the Inaugural Ball." See, how easy that was. The early part of every relationship is in fact a series of small lies surrounded by the best facts you're willing to tell. If I told Donna the truth, how long I've really wanted her, one of several actions might occur.

1) She would find it appealing and endearing but not likely.

2) She would collect her clothes and haul ass out of here

3) She would question my sanity and then collect her clothes and haul ass out of here.

Returning to my point, every relationship starts with a small lies here and there, but it's the strength of the relationship, the trust, that makes you tell the truth. My example is the cheesecake.

She smiles up at me, "Really, you didn't find me charming prior to then?"

"Of course not," Caught in my second lie, she laughs at me. "You? How long?"

"Trashcan basketball."

"Really? But you were with Cliff."

"We broke up a few days afterwards. By the time I finished licking my wounds; Amy was already in the picture. It's fine, you found love."

Words. Powerful and painful, and the only way to get to the truth. The question is how much do I trust Donna? How long will it before I tell her the truth?

She pulls me close to her, wrapping her legs around me. I kiss her neck and work my way south, kissing at the lacy fabric that is trapping her breasts. The bra's detail isn't soft and smooth like the rest of Donna's skin, and while it does look neat I want her and only her.

The bra is thrown and lands on top of the towel ducks head.

I taste her right breast, while my hand cups and squeeze her left one. Her breathing deepens as kissing turns to sucking. While her body rises to grant me more access her hands work at my belt.

With some effort I manage to wiggle out of my pants and break my bond with her breast. Her body is becoming flushed and blushed.

I look up at her eyes, asking if I can go farther without saying the words. She bites her lower lip and nods. I'm about to lose it right then.

* * *

Donnas POV 

Reluctantly I get up out of the bed, feeling alive and warm as I make my way to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see a woman I've never met before. She looks like me, but different, satisfied. Whole. I run the water so he can't hear me cry. For the first time in nearly two years, I feel like a woman.

When I crawl back into bed with him he cocoons me with his arms. I start to breath following the pattern he set forth. He whispers in my ear, "I lied earlier."

"About the cheesecake." My voice reflects the smile on my face.

But his tone is serious, "I lied twice."

I swift my weigh to look at him, his forehead creased eyes uncertainty. "I never loved Amy. She was just something I thought I was supposed to do; find a wife, get married, get divorced. I liked her, I guess. We fit and made sense professionally, but looking back I never loved her."

It takes a second for me to fully understand that statement, for me to comprehend the way his life and mind must have been at the time. I roll over and place my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, creating a connection. I really don't know what to say about Amy.

"I didn't like her much anyway." That's the best I can do. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. "What was the second thing you fibbed about?"

He breathes deep, buying time. "Remember when you forced Toby to order a salad at the meeting on the campaign trail?"

"Yeah."

"About a millisecond after I found myself ordering a salad I really didn't want to eat was when that I realized I wanted you."

Six years! He wanted me for six years! I thought I was the only one who… "Why didn't you say anything, call or something?" I ask quietly but my frustration heavy in my voice.

"Because I wanted to keep you safe."

Now I realize the truth, painful and powerful. Josh and I are not alone in this bed. There will always be another person here, fouling up our relationship. He'll be undefeatable unless I, no, we fight him together. If not, it will always be, me Josh and John Hoynes lying in bed together.


	8. Chapter 8: All In and an enagement ring

Author's note: Ok two chapters left, after this one! AHHH! Will Donna tell Josh? Won't she? How will it all end? By the way isn't anyone impressed that my stories keep getting shorter? Huh? No more 44 chapter stories any more. The point of this chapter is that everyone is caught up in the moment, so there won't be any flashbacks. (You'll get the WHOLE story next chapter) Same deal with the last chapter, there's smut at the end and if you want it, I'll e-mail it to you. By the way there's a lot of Poker reference in this story. Curse you Celerbity Poker Showdown and your highly addictive qualities!

Thank you for all the feedback, I love you guys!

* * *

Donna's POV 

He wakes me with kisses on my neck. I'll admit there are worse ways to wake up. He pulls me closer to him as I give a small moan to inform I'm no longer sleeping. I roll ever so slightly into his body and smile up at him, "Morning."

"Morning." He kisses my forehead. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Never better." I nuzzle into his chest.

"Me too." He arms wrap around tighter, "Wanna hear my game plan?"

"Sure."

"It's called…"

"You named it?"

"Sure, what's a plan without a name? Anyway it's called, "Try to keep Donna naked and in bed for as long as possible." Sound good?" He smirks and his dimples make their first appearance of the day.

I kiss him on the lips quickly, "Sound good, but there are some flaws."

"Such as?"

"You have a poker game today."

"Who cares?"

"I'm going to an art auction."

"Who cares? Stay here with me."

"You're going to have to do better than that." I cross my arms around my bare chest. He takes this as a cue to start moving his hands around my body, my waist and my legs. Meanwhile his mouth is furiously kisses and sucks on my breasts. I start to feel waves of heat crash over my body.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I swear to God I'm going to kill who's at that door.

Josh looks up at me with a similar sentiment, "I swear to God I'm going to kill who's at that door." He starts to search for his boxers and pants and tells me to stay put; we're sticking to the plan.

Josh flings open the door, "The ship had better have crashed into an iceberg or something."

Jefferson blinks at Josh for a second, "An iceberg in the middle of the Caribbean sea?"

"Yeah, hence the emergency of the situation." Josh bites back. "What do you want?"

Jefferson rolls his eyes, "You know I've got my black belt in four different martial arts. I'm capable of being a lot more than just a messenger." He really does, he could mess Josh up if he really wanted to.

Josh is bouncing a little; his impatience is starting to show. "What is it?"

"Sam wants to know if you are going back to the island to help him pick out a wedding gift for Ainsley." Josh groaned for a second as if he remembered something and looks back at me, eyes filled with disappointment. I give him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I'll go with him."

Jefferson nodded and handed Josh a small canvas bag, "Here, this is for Donna." He looks past Josh's shoulder and smiles at me, "so she doesn't have to do the _walk of shame_ back to her room. Took my advice huh?" He calls to me.

I laugh back at him. "It was the only advice I liked."

Josh looks at me confused and then turns back to the agent. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, your cell phone rang like seven times last night and I want to come with you when you go shopping."

Josh runs his fingers through his hair, "could I stop you if I really wanted to?"

"Nope." Jefferson shakes his head.

"Welcome aboard, I'll see you at 10:30." He shuts the door and heads back towards me with the bag in hand.

"I guess there was a change in plans?" I pull at his hands and he sits on the bed looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I promised Sam. And I need to go shopping for Santos. He needs a gift for Helen, you know, a "Please don't kill me, but I'm going to run for President and I really need your support and here I got you this really pretty necklace" gift." I watch him as his eyes stray towards his backpack where is cell phone is most likely hiding.

I sit from the bed and start to grab my bag, he looks at me wide eyed and horrified, "Where do you think you're going?"

I point to the bathroom, "I was going to take a shower."

He shakes his head violently, "No we had a plan. We're sticking to that plan until it's time for me to leave."

I pout a little, "but you already broke the plan, besides I smell like funk."

"I thought that was me." He smiles shyly.

"Well you do too."

"New plan, you take a shower, I'll order us breakfast, then I'll take a shower, and after we are clean, neither of us will leave the bed until its time for me to leave. Deal."

"Someone's going to have to open the door for the room service."

"Fine, I'll do that, but you can't put clothes back on until five minutes before its time to leave. Deal?"

"We'll see." I call to him as I head into the bathroom.

"I'll win! I always do." He calls back but I ignore him. I put on my brave face for him, but the truth is I only have a small window of time left with him. Is it so wrong to want to spend it alone, naked on his bed? Logic says I should tell him, it would be like a band aid, rip it off fast, the stinging goes away soon enough. If I tell him, he'll understand why I don't want him to go. Why I want, no need, to be selfish about this. Of course if I tell him about Hoynes and the truth, well, he'll know. I'll be able to tell in his eyes, he'll see me differently, weak and pitiful. So I take the coward's way out and decide to tell him at the very last second. We debark at ship at 9:00, I'll tell him at 8:59. Perfect!

Sort of.

* * *

Josh POV 

I hear the water running, splashing on her skin and suddenly I miss her. I order breakfast; Donna seems like a French toast and some fruit salad kinda girl. Taking advantage of these few minutes I have by myself, (honestly the only reason why I'm not in the shower with her is because the showers are freakishly small), I check my cell phone for messages.

1 from my mom hoping I'm having a good time. – If she only knew.

4 from Amber reminding me about sunscreen and various meetings I have when I get back.

1 from Matt Skinner asking me to pick up a shot glass for his collection.

The last one is the only one I return. He picks up on the third ring, "Hey Boss."

"Hi Josh. How's the trip?"

I look at the bathroom door, "best one of my life."

"The boys miss you terribly; they won't stop talking about your souvenir. You'll never guess what it is."

"Is it that Mickey Mouse hat with ears and the name "Uncle Josh" embroidered on it?"

Silence, then finally, "Act surprised. Hey, since Helen's sister lives thirty minutes away from the terminal, the family decided to pick you and Sam up tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Gee, nothing sounds more fun then flying back to DC with your boss, his wife and his two kids still buzzed about meeting Daffy Duck."

"Donald Duck."

"Whatever."

"Josh did you pick up Helen's "Please don't kill me gift" yet?"

"Not yet." The shower stops. Awwww! She's drying off and I'm missing it!

"Amber packed some pictures of jewelry I think Helen would like. Be sure to bring those with you."

"Yes, Congressmen."

"What about you? Are you bringing home any souvenirs for yourself?" Donna walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, her hair stringy and wet, his skin still pink from the hot shower.

"Yes, sir. I think I am. See you tomorrow." I hang up the phone and head over to her, kissing her lightly. She must have brushed her teeth while she was in there.

She sits on the bed and pouts, "Josh I'm getting cold."

I take my cue and wrap my body around hers; she's getting the sheets wet but I don't mind.

I look at her for a second and something about the way the light and the water reflects a line on her forehead. A scar. "Donna where did you get the scar?" It must be new, I don't remember seeing it at the Ball, on the other hand I was quite drunk.

She touches her forehead for a second and looks up at me with a smile, "street fight, I had to kick some Republican ass."

"That's my girl!" We talk for a few minutes while we look at the jewelry selection provided by Amber and Santos. Donna and I both agree on the ruby and diamond necklace, it was the least hideous out of the group. She asks about Amber. "Amber's my assistant, and she's quite insane, really. She stuck by me when no one else would. I don't know if is loyalty or out of fear of the unknown but year after year she hangs in my doorway yelling at me and making sure I'm on time for all my meetings."

"You think she might me in love with you?" Donna bats her blue eyes at me.

I can't help but laugh, "No, you're more her type then I am."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Breakfast comes and we talk and eat while sitting on the bed. Conversations that once felt so strained with Amy become uninhibited with Donna. We talk about kids, not ours or anything, but the idea of children. For brief seconds I imagine what our children would look like. I should be terrified but strangely I'm not. She forces me to take a shower. I can't blame her, I do sort of stink. When I come back out she's curled up on the bed, surrounded by the down comforter. Everything about her is light; alabaster skin, blond hair. The only aspect of her that is dark is her blue eyes that follow me as I enter the bed.

At one point I should mention how totally comfortable I am around her, being naked or clothed, it makes no differences as long as she's near.

She teases me as I try to seduce her. Tick tock, we really don't have a lot of time. I smirk at her and before I can stop the words coming flying out of my mouth, "I could make an honest woman out of you."

She freezes, then eyes me up and down, trying to figure if I'm joking. Honestly, I'm not sure myself.

She shakes her head, "Nope, I can't. I promised myself my next wedding wouldn't be rushed or happenstance. I want a wedding album, flowers and a white dress." I start to smirk a little she rolls her eyes, "Off white than."

"Are you saying your first wedding wasn't planned?"

She shrinks a little and rests her head on my chest, hoping to play the cute angle. It works. "Kevin and I were in Vegas and he had just won a lot of money; we were drunk and had been living together for about a year. It made sense at the time."

What a jackass. I truly hate this guy. But I turn my attention to more pressing matters, "So all you need is a white dress, a photographer and some flowers? I'm sure all of that can be arranged." I'm trending on dangerous ground here.

"I need my mother too." She says with certainty.

"Sounds fair, my mom would kill me where I stand if I got married and didn't tell her. Although she could make peace with it as long as it wasn't Amy." Donna scrunches up her face, disgusted. She really doesn't like Amy.

Donna rests her head on my shoulder and draws small circles on my chest as she changes the conversation from my marriage proposal to Santos. She asks me about my winning strategy. I tell her it starts with a year of fundraising before heading into the primaries. She smiles at me, encouraging me to speak, ramble on. We argue over tiny flaws in my plan. (Which, by the way, she's right about. But I can't let her know that) my cell phone beeps.

Donna reaches for it, "I set it. We have to get dressed now." Cell phones have alarms? Who knew?

I squeeze her tight and whine, "Nooo."

"You want your boy elected right?"

Again I whine, "Yes."

"Well, he can't do that if his wife kills him first, right?"

"Right." I admit defeat, as she reaches out of the bed and throws my boxers at me. Getting dressed is considerably less fun the undressing.

Sam and Jefferson knock at the door as Donna is putting her shoes on, and I'm buckling my belt. I give her a quick kiss, but she lingers for a second touching my arm, not wanting to break any sort of connection. Sam tells her Toby will need her to edit Bartlet's inauguration speech. They never give her a break, do they?

We leave the ship one more time and head through the fake streets. The cruise line has taken great strides to make its passengers think that the island was once inhabited by a great and forgotten race. The company also wants us to buy as much crap as we can.

Jefferson tags along, not saying much. He's trying to work up the courage to ask me something. Something Donna related most likely. "Mr. Lyman…"

"Josh." I correct him again; here's my clue that something's up. Normally when people call me "Mr. Lyman" they're going to ask me something uncomfortable.

"Josh, can I ask you some questions?"

"I couldn't stop you if I tried."

"When did you know Hoynes was a bad guy?" Jefferson's voice was low and unsteady, not the cocky guy I met earlier.

I stop to think over the answer, "When we got into the office, it took me six months to get the whole picture." I look around at the passing tourist, "but you knew sooner didn't you?"

He doesn't answer, just kicked a rock a few feet a head of him. "You didn't have any inklings before than?"

Sam catches my eye; he's asked the question before but never got a straight answer. It's hard for me to admit the truth about Hoynes but I do it anyway. "I missed my father's funeral because Bartlet won the Ohio Primaries and Hoynes wanted me to rework the campaign strategy."

Sam looks away, confirming his long suspicion. After all, he made it to my father's funeral and I didn't. Neither of us says anything for a while until Jefferson continues his questions.

"Did you do all the things they said you did after you got fired?"

I shake my head violently, "First of all I quit; I wasn't fired. Second, it wasn't like I wasn't expecting the mud throwing. It's the first rule of politics, "Blame the other guy." It goes double if you are doing something you don't want anyone else to know."

Jefferson looks at me confused, "I thought the first rule was, "Don't shit where you eat."

"There's a lot of Rule Number Ones. But to answer your question, I didn't give the President false information about Kundo or China or any of the other places he sent or didn't send troops. I didn't sleep with the Brazilian Ambassadors daughter, I'm not that lucky." Damn she was HOT! Sam chuckles a little. "I did screw up the gun control bill and I didn't get the right guy on the Supreme Court's bench. But out of nearly six months of bad mouthing me, I figured they would make up more then what they did."

"But they ruined you in politics!"

I shrug, "I'm like Tigger I'm good at bouncing back." Clearly Matt's kids have had an influenced my life more than I thought.

"You must have known about the other women? What made _her_ so special? Did you quit because she was on Bartlet's staff?" Jefferson eyes me up.

It wasn't because it was CJ. I shake my head and start becoming more honest with myself and others, "No, it wasn't because she was on Bartlet's staff, it was because Hoynes bragged about it." Sam stops and stares at me. He's not used to me talking so freely about Hoynes and a part of him is probably disappointed I didn't tell him first.

In a hushed and anger filled voice Sam whispers, "He bragged about it?"

I say nothing but nod. Sam does that thing he does when he's pissed, but doesn't speak. We head into the jewelry store. We all go to different corners of the store to focus on different items. I spot Helen's gift, something for my mom, and Amber likes dolphins so I'll buy her that dolphin pendent thing. Oh Hello! Well, this is nice.

The sales clerk goes over to Jefferson who's looking at diamond rings. "Can I help you sir?"

Jefferson looks up nervously, "Um I'm looking for an engagement ring." The clerk immediately shows him to the most expensive and over priced rings they have. Poor guy, he doesn't stand a chance.

I walk over to Jefferson, throw my arm around him and smile, "couple of quick questions for you…Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Will she be there when times are tough?"

"She's been with me through the toughest." He says with certainty. I smile at him then at the sales guy and glance at his name tag, Guy, his name is Guy. "Hello, Guy, I was wondering how you could help my good friend Jefferson out. See if you're willing to give him an excellent deal on this ring right here, I'll make sure you get the commission from the four items I'm going to purchase and whatever my friend Sam buys as well." The sales clerk becomes flustered. Sucker.

* * *

Donna's POV 

CJ and I are milling around the art work, admiring the masterpieces and originals. I rub my arms, still chilled by my earlier encounter. I'm staring at a Charles Lee on canvas when Jefferson comes bounding up to me. "Hi Donna, look what I got!" He takes out the black velvet box and hands it to me. He's got great taste; square cut one caret with two side stones.

I nod with approval, "Tessa will love it."

"Josh picked it out, and he got Guy to sell it to me below cost." Wow Josh picked it out. Damn he does have good taste. Jackson stands behind me, checking out the ring. It must be our combined body language that makes Jefferson ask, "What happened?"

I look around the room, half expecting Josh and Sam to show up any second. Jefferson tells me they went back to their rooms to drop off their recently purchased items. It gives me a few minutes. As I open my mouth Jackson speaks, "She got recognized."

Jefferson rubs his head and sighs, "I just don't get it, and I didn't even recognize you when you dyed your hair! Was everything ok?"

I nod, "yeah it was an elderly couple from the Midwest. They said they supported me during the investigation and admired my courage. Still, I would rather go back to being a nobody any day of the week."

Jefferson and Jackson both understand. CJ points out that Sam and Josh are back and the conversation is quickly dropped. Josh waves at me; my stomach flips in the way only he can make it flip. He struts a little bit with a cocky smile, the "I know you're checking me out "sort of smile. He watches Jackson out of the corner of his eye as he gives me a quick kiss. He tells us Toby's already set up the table and he's waiting for the others to come to register. He looks at me asking if I really want him to go. I don't think he really wants to play poker either and he's looking to me for an out. I really don't want to be one of those clingy girls after sex, so I tell him to beware of pocket Jacks, they've always burned me in the past. He blinks at me and agrees, clearly not expecting me to know as much about Poker as I do. I wish him luck and he says it's in the bag.

The boys leave and CJ, Gina and I take our seats. The auctioneer informs us about the rules, why it's better to buy at sea, why Parkwest can give its customers the best values, blah blah blah. I check my watch, like five times, and my foot doesn't seem to want to stop tapping.

Gina leans over to me, "Hey, Donna, you planning on buying anything?"

"Nope."

"I'm assuming you haven't told Josh the truth yet. Right?"

"Yep."

"And you still haven't figured out if you're going to continue this relationship once you leave the ship, right?"

"Yep."

"So you have sixteen hours until we leave, right? What the hell are you doing here listening to some British chippy talking about artists that aren't even going to die any time soon?"

CJ and I make eye contact for a second and I bolt out of the art auction.

* * *

Josh POV 

Seven hands, and I'm down by twenty dollars and Jackson the chip leader. For a second, eyes leave the cards and the chip stacks as a new presence comes behind me. I sense her before I feel her fingers scratching at my hair. I look up at her, "Hi Donna."

She beams down at me, "Hi, you getting lucky?"

Toby scoffs, "subtle, Donna."

I reach up and touch her arm, "I'm trying."

"Smooth, Lyman." Jefferson says as he raises.

"What's up, Donna?" Sam asks as he calls Jefferson.

"I'm bored." Her pout could be used as a weapon, then a coy smile, "Do you want me to tell you all of Toby's tells?"

"DONNA!" Toby yells.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you do that," frowns the dealer.

She huffs. Jackson is the one who suggest she plays Rolette with his money. So the bets go as such.

Jackson: $20 on red

Sam: $20 on evens

Toby: $20 on Zero

Jefferson $ 20 on the 18-36

Me: $20 on seven. (It would be our seventh date-I'm counting this morning as date number six) She beams at me.

Donna leaves and the hand resumes, Sam wins with a pair of kings. Five more hands are played, Jackson winning two out of the five taking a massive chip lead.

Donna comes back, sheepish. "Hi guys. You lost."

Sam's mouth hangs open, "All of us."

She shakes her head, "No, Josh and I won. Seven, black."

The table is still for a minute. Glares are shooting my way. "So we won."

Donna nods, biting her lip. She moves her hand down to my leg. I'm wearing cargo shorts and she opens the side pocket and places my winnings in it. She kisses the top of my head and states she's going back up to her room, maybe something will be more entertaining there.

I turn my head to watch her leave. I touch the bulge in my pants. No, not that one. Ok, money, lots of money, a plastic room key and something soft and silky. Oh MY GOD! Her underwear. Her underwear is in my pants pocket.

"ALL IN!" I bellow.

The dealer blinks at me, "Sir, I haven't finished dealing yet."

Deal damn you!

Sam smirks at me, "You're blushing Josh, has something changed in the last few minutes?"

"No! Are going to go bet or not?"

Sam frowns and folds. I push all my money in and restate that I'm all in.

I look around with pleading eyes. "Toby, you're going to call me, right?"

"So you can go bang my former assistant. I think not. Besides, you haven't even looked at your cards yet."

Jefferson folds.

Oh shit! It's Jackson. "Keep in mind, Josh, I'm only calling you because I want your money and it's safe to assume when you see the delicate Donna that you will be talking about foreign trade agreements, right?"

"Hell, yeah! Nothing sexy about trade agreements," I nod so fast my head feels like its going to fall off.

Jackson matches my bet and we flip over our cards. Me, a pair of twos hearts and diamonds, him, a pair of aces. YES!

The flop: Seven of hearts, nine of diamonds, ten of spades.

YES, YES,YES! I'm going to see her naked!

The turn: five of clubs.

I can't stop smiling. My leg won't stop shaking.

The flop: two of clubs.

What? Huh? I hear the cries of dismay? Is that me? I won? How the hell is that possible? I turn to the dealer. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

The dealer shakes his head. " No, sir, but really I'm starting to think it's a good idea because she's a lot younger than you are."

Sam and Jefferson start to roar.

Toby bits back his laugher, "Now, Josh don't be that asshole who goes all in for every hand."

The dealer starts dealing and says something kind of odd, "you know she looks like the brunette who was on TV a lot last year."

Jefferson looks at his cards, "yeah, she gets that a lot."

I sink down for a second in my chair. I kind of feel like crying a little. I'm stuck here and I'm chip leader.

* * *

Donna's POV 

Two hours, what the hell is taking so long? Here I am sitting on my bed, trying to look as cute as possible but my mood is rapidly fading. I pull my eyes away from my book when the door opens.

"What the HELL, JOSH!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry." He's pleading with me. His hair looks like he's been running his finger through it for a while. "I kept winning!"

"Didn't it occur to you to lose!"

"I tried, I went all in on a pair of TWO's. Come on, there was no way I could have won. But I did! And I kept winning. Even when Sam went out I asked the dealer if he could switch places with me. He wasn't allowed." He crawls over to the bed.

I find myself smiling, "a pair of twos?"

"Yep. I really tried, honest." I scoot over on the bed so he can join me. "What have you been you to?"

"I've been catching up on my reading. It's a funny book, I was thinking of getting the author to sign it. Do you think Sam would do that?' Josh's eyes grew wide and horrified as he reaches for the book he wrote, but I yank it out of the way.

"Donna, don't read that."

"Why not?" I'm smiling and laughing so much my face is starting to hurt. He flops on top of me and tries to reach the book again.

"Because it's stupid." The book switches hands, just out of his reach.

"No its not, there are tons of little nuggets in there… I didn't know you got a goldfish on the dean's list."

"Yes I am a fascinating man," he sighs and grabs the book out of my hand and throws it across the room.

"Why'd you do that?" I stare at the book.

He strokes my hair and looks serious, "Donna, if there is something you want to know, ask me, don't read about it in a book."

I touch his face and he presses into my hand a little harder. "Deal." Our lips touch. Yep, it's been too long since we did this. "You know, if there was anything you wanted to know about me, you could just ask." Sort of a mood killer, but I wanted to give him a chance. It seems only fair.

He wiggles his eye brows, "are you really not wearing any underwear?"

A coy smile, flirty eyes and in a husky voice, "why not check for yourself?"


	9. Chapter 9:The truth is out there

Author's note: Ok this is the chapter Josh learns the truth! What I like about this chapter is how the mood and tone changes in an instant. There are TONS of flashbacks in the chapter and you should get the complete picture of what happened to Donna. You might want to go back and reread some of the other chapters, because this one ties them all together. There is one final chapter after this one and timeline chapter. I'll tell you the final line in the last flashback makes me pump my fist in the air and yell, "hell yeah!" But that's me being a dork. I hope you enjoy.

Thank you for all the feedback.

* * *

_For a year now she had been helping CJ in the press room. When she took the podium she was surprisingly calm. CJ and Ainsley rehearsed with a brunette Donna, every aspect of the press conference. It would start off with a simple statement, "Hello, My name is Donna Moss" and ended with "I am not a victim, but no one is above the law, not even the President. I call out to the other women. I'll give them a voice and let them know they are not alone."

* * *

_

Donna's POV

We stayed in bed until it was time to get dressed for dinner, when I forced Josh to go back to his room to get changed. I finish zipping up my dress. I have to wait until he's gone, otherwise he would try to pull it back down. I pull my hair up, then down, trying to pick the best option. I put some cover up on the scar on my forehead.

He walks into the room (I gave him my key) with a sly smile on his face. "Donna, you're wearing an off-white dress."

I look down and double check, "Um Josh, this is a light pink dress."

He takes a few steps closer to me, "That's a shade of off-white."

"No, it's a shade of red."

He wiggles his eyebrows. I know I'm in for something now. He pulls flowers from behind his back. "I've got flowers."

"Did you steal them?"

"Nope. I bought them and I solved the problem about our mothers." He opens his pocket and flashes his cell phone in my face. "We can call them; they can listen to the whole thing."

Oh my God, he's not kidding. He wants to marry me. Me. I thought he was joking, he was joking right? I laugh it off, "you're such a dork."

"Nope, I'm adorable and charming."

"You're joking right?"

He places his hand to his chest and acts surprised, "Donna, I never joke about being adorable and charming."

"JOSH! I mean about proposing!"

He smirks and leans in a little, putting his arms around my waist. "What do you think?"

"I'm really not sure what to think."

He frowns a little, "Does this mean you're not going to marry me tonight?"

An odd pang of disappointment hits me. "Not tonight."

He beams and kisses me sweetly, "I guess I'll have to ask you in the morning." He breaks his stance and tells me to turn around. I watch his reflection in the mirror as he digs through his jacket until he produces whatever he was looking for. A black velvet box. My stomach does flips; fire burns my back and cheeks instantly. He opens the box. It's a diamond pendent necklace, not too big or small, in a word, perfect. I say his name and he starts to shake a little. What do you know? The Great Josh Lyman gets nervous. His voice falters ever so slightly, "Don't say it's too much or you can't accept it. Please just wear it tonight. If you don't like you can sell in when we get back to DC and give the money to charity." Well, what could I say?

I touch the necklace; honestly it's the nicest gift anyone's ever given to me, "Josh, will you put it on me?" He smiles brightly, grateful he wasn't rejected. We kiss deeply, joyful to share in each other presence.

As always a knock at the door disrupts us. Sam and Jackson are waiting for us to get to dinner.

I look at Jackson for second, "I want to get my picture taken, ok?"

He shrugs, "Sure."

"You understand I want my picture taken with Josh, right?"

Jackson rolls his eyes, "Donna I'm a very clever man, I figured that out on my own." I smile at him and take Josh's arm. Josh nods with approval.

* * *

_Two weeks came and went; none of the other women left their caves and Donna stood alone to face the hate mail, slurs, and media backlash. Every day Donna walked out of her apartment to face reporters, lights, microphones and questions. The mob was growing like bacteria, but there was a virus looming closer. The protesters, people who supported the President because he was a symbol, screamed at her as she approached her car. On this day, one would call her a whore; not unusual. On this day, someone threw a rock at her; very unusual. She didn't see the rock; she only felt the blinding pain and something wet on her face. _

_Looking back, it wasn't the impact the rock made on Donna's forehead that changed the country. It was the fact that she got into her car and drove to work. The image of Donna Moss leaving in her ten-year-old car covered in blood as she approached her office, would be splattered on the front page of every news based web page, morning newscasts and late edition of newspaper in America.

* * *

_

Sam's POV

They look good together, they seem to fit. There's a rhythm their bodies fall into as they walk; banter as they talk. The sort of thing that would take normal people years to master, Josh and Donna perfected in three days. On a cruise ship every five feet people harassed you to get your picture taken. They find the background they want and stand together, intertwined. He pushes the hair from her face, she adjusts his tie. He leans in and whispers something in her ear, she giggles and blushes. The light flashes. Here it is, the photographic evidence they met. Anyone who bothered to look at the picture could tell they were sleeping together. It's a career ending photograph and neither of them have looked happier.

Donna forces Jackson to eat dinner with all of us. On one side of the table it's Jackson, Toby and I. Across from Jackson is CJ. Josh is sitting between CJ and Donna so people think that he's a super stud. Or something to that effect. Donna's eyes gaze at mine, informing me what I already know. She hasn't told him yet.

Josh's body language has changed in the last few days. He's smiling a lot more, in fact I don't think I've ever seen him smile this much. Donna, for that matter, either. I inspect as Donna steals lettuce off of his plate. I scrutinize the way he keeps his hand on her back when he's not eating.

She's tense though, trying to relax when she knows the end is near. The final cigarette before facing the firing squad. And I'm the one who's going to pull the trigger.

Shit.

I kick her leg under the table, while Josh and Toby argue about some foreign aid Bill.

Donna and I have always been able to communicate without speaking. My eyes read her and tell her, "You don't have to tell him."

She blinks and her lips curl a little, relief washes over her, "Really?"

I nod, "We'll both tell him when we get back to DC. You don't need to do this alone."

She bites her lower lip and blinks back a tear, "thank you, Sam."

Josh's voice cuts through the serenity of the moment. "Toby, you asked Andy to marry you on the first date?"

"No, I told her she might as well stop putting up a fight, because she knew she was going to marry me."

Josh rubs Donna back and mutters quietly, "See the first date, that's were I went wrong."

WHAT?

"You don't have that Toby Zeigler charm." She sips her wine.

Toby claps his hands and points to her, "See, that's why you're my favorite, Donna."

Josh shrugs, "Well I guess that's better than walking into the living room and throwing her a ring box stating, "Well, I guess you've been with me long enough."" He eyes me up. Ok, fine. I didn't propose to Lisa like I should have, but still.

I laugh back, "It still better than hiding the ring somewhere and when Amy found it, bellow, "Oh shit!'"

Josh raises one eye brow, "So we're playing this game are we?"

"I think we are." I match his expression

"Game on." The rules of the game: Embarrasses him until he's left speechless.

For two people as over protective as we are, you would think we wouldn't be up for this sort of game. But hey, what are brothers for?

Josh starts round one "So Sam how many times did you fall off your boat?"

"Seven times. Hey Donna, did you know Josh came back to the States because of a snake." She nods and I continue, "I bet he told you it was common brown, but it wasn't. It was a garter snake." Donna looks at him and starts to giggle; little does she know she's going to be the key to my victory.

"Hey Toby, did you know Sam slept with a call girl, but its ok, because he didn't know she was one at the time."

Toby smirks, "Way to go, Boy Scout!"

"Going there are we?" My lips start to curl.

"I'm already there." Josh laughs.

"Fine, do you guys know the real reason Amy dumped him?" Josh's eye grow slightly wide, "It because he called Amy the wrong name in bed."

Jackson looks like he just won the jackpot, "whose name?"

I shake my head, "Nope, that would be telling and I'm not as rude as Josh." Besides this is a delicate line I'm playing on and Josh would kill me with his bare hands if I announced to the table it was Donna's name he said.

CJ's eyes grew wide, "That's too funny; that's the reason why Cliff dumped…"

"CJ think of the Sisterhood." Donna glares at her friend. "Besides, it's more fun if they battle it out themselves." She waves to Josh and me.

Josh takes sip of his water and a devilish smiles crawls across his face, "Lisa, Sam's ex, was caught giving some other guy a blow job in the coat room at Sam's birthday party. The only reason why he didn't dump her was because he didn't feel like moving out of his "kick ass" apartment"

Ok, here's the deal with this one. It was fair game because we've been laughing about it for a few months now; otherwise he would have pushed me too far. He's actually holding back. He hasn't attacked Ainsley. Yet. Time to strike.

"Hey Josh, do you still not use plates when you're eating your pop tarts?"

He squints at me for a second, "no, why?"

"Because I've had sex on every surface in your house." His eyes grew wide, and his fork has stopped its trek to his mouth, which is slightly agape. To fully appreciate this, you have to know Ainsley and I lived in Josh's house for nearly a year and a half while he was traveling around the world. I first kissed Ainsley in the hallway between the master bedroom and the guest room.

"What?" His voice hoarse.

I sip my wine, "Yep, your counters, dryer, couch, against your refrigerator, both beds. Your kitchen table, tons of times there really." My lips curl slightly recalling the times on the kitchen table. Ainsley has a very healthy appetite for food, even more so for me. Once Ainsley and I confessed our feelings, we haven't spent more one night apart. Three nights are killing me.

Josh dropped his fork, "Great! Now I have to move!"

Toby and Jackson's laughter fill the room. But it's Donna who catches my eye. There's an impish smile, like she knows a secret and she's about to tell the world.

She does. "You know Josh, it true Sam has had sex on very surface of your home, or at least has tried to." Oh Shit! "Did he tell you about the time he tried to mount Ainsley in the shower and instead fell out and took the shower curtain with him? You know he spent three months trying to find an exact match, so you would never know." She cocks one eyebrow at me.

Suddenly it's hard to breathe, "Donna, how do you know that?"

"It's a Sisterhood, Sam."

Toby's laughing so hard he's about to spill his beer. CJ eyes him up, "What are you laughing at Snuggle Bunny?"

Toby freezes. "What did you call me?"

CJ leans in, "I've been sitting on that gem for quite some time, Snuggle Bunny."

Toby's eyes grow wide and suddenly he's quiet. Toby Ziegler, a snuggler, huh? Very interesting. Although, the knowledge that Donna and CJ know intimate details about my relationship with Ainsley is a little disconcerting.

Jackson starts to speak but Josh cuts him off, "Sam, there's weird stains all over my house. Pleas, please tell me it's the animals and not you."

I shift uncomfortably for a second, "It depends on where the stains are."

"Dear God, man, what's the matter with you?" He can't look at me for a second.

"You went all in on a pair of two's I don't want to hear it!" I yell at him.

"You do realize you're buying me a new kitchen table right?"

With that everyone at the table, including Josh is laughing. We're so consumed in the moment I didn't even notice the man approach the table. He was gruff but well put together, older with graying hair.

"Excuse me." He interrupts.

CJ wipes the tears for her face and smiles at him, "Oh, I'm sorry are we being too loud?"

His voice like ice, "Yes, you were, but that's not why I came over here. My wife and I are having a disagreement, are you CJ Cregg?"

She eyes him up, 'Yes I am." Smiles slowly fade away.

He nods and looks at the rest of the table, "You're Toby Ziegler, and Sam Seaborn, I recognize you from TV." He pauses for a second, "You know President Hoynes was a great man."

I look over at Donna, who hasn't moved, before saying, "You know, we've all met him and he's kinda a dick."

The man recoils and aims at Josh, "Do you believe that Mr. Lyman, you're friend here is calling the man you got elected twice a 'dick.'"

Josh shrugs, "Sam calls them like he sees them. Is there anything else we can do for you? Because I would like to get back to my meal."

The man glared down at Josh, "I just don't understand how you can eat with these people. They ruined a good man's life."

"Are you kidding, sir, I'm going to buy them dinner. As for Hoynes being a good man, well history will judge him very differently."

The man's focus turned to Donna. She shrinks back a little under his glare. Toby broke the silence, "Mister, you're gonna to want to walk away now." But Toby's warning went unheard.

The man growled, "You're Donna Moss. Yeah, you dyed you're hair blonde, back to its original color. It seems fitting. Blond bombshell and all." He leaned in closer, "You probably begged him for it, "Oh Mr. President, Touch me! Fuck me!" You were probably distraught when he turned a whore like you down. Here I've got something for you."

He didn't give her anything. Jefferson launched the stranger's body away from Donna. Jackson jumped up from table and lead Donna and CJ away calling into his headset, "Maple Leaf and Flamingo are on the move." It wasn't until Donna was safely out of the way when Jefferson started to apply pressure to the man's arm. I couldn't see Jefferson's face, just the agonizing pain on the stranger's face.

Then I heard it, a noise, I heard it once as a child when I feel off my bike. It was worse then any pain I have ever felt, because the noise haunted me at night. It was the distant sound of bone splintering and shattering.

The man screamed and water, tears and sweat, drenched his face. Jefferson cuffed the man and searched his pockets. A knife. Now I saw the agent's face: Rage. "We all have our favorites to protect. Simon's is CJ. Gina's is Zoey. Mine's Donna and may God help you if she's crying right now."

Jefferson dragged the man away, mentioning something about a brig as he talked into the other agents. I don't know if Donna's sitting in her room sobbing right now, but I do know Jefferson slammed the man's head against the wall as they were leaving the restaurant.

The other patrons stared at us. Toby threw his fork down on to the plate. "Great, now I'm going to be in a shitty mood for the rest of the night."

Toby pouted. I looked across the table to my best friend, my brother. He was pale, horrified and sweating. "It was Donna?" He said not believing the words as he spoke.

Toby looked up, forgetting for a second that Josh didn't know. Josh hadn't live with this every day for the past two years. Toby nodded, but didn't speak. Josh looked at me betrayed, and bolted out of the restaurant.

He wouldn't go to her. Josh was very predictable like that. He didn't have the skills needed to comfort a woman; it went tenfold when he didn't fully understand the situation. He was hurt, he needed facts.

Toby and I sat still for a moment, slowly the mummers from the other guests started to pick up.

* * *

_Two days after the rock crushed Donna, Hoynes paced back and forth, "Can we be linked to the guy who threw the rock?"_

_Lucas Hill, Communication Director, swallowed and shifted in his shoes, "um, my wife has a lot of brothers and, um…"_

_Hoynes hissed, "HE'S YOUR BROTHER IN LAW!"_

_Lucas nodded. _

_Chipper's eyes moved around the room, "four other women have come out claiming you slept with them."_

"_Did I?"_

_Chipper didn't answer. _

"_Shit!"_

"_The media's backing Donna Moss. She had celebrity support from Julia Roberts, Madonna, Brad Pitt, the entire cast of Friends and the news hasn't hit the West Coast yet."_

"_What the hell do I care if pampered celebrities like me or not?"_

"_Because they are on the morning news shows not plugging their shows, but supporting Donna Moss. Public opinion will change. She'll be the new golden child."_

"_Oppositional Research?" Hoynes asked hopefully._

"_She's already released her private demons, which happens to be several parking tickets and a divorce. She's a girl scout, clean and immaculate until she met you." But the last part was uttered under the Press Secretary's voice. _

_Hoynes paced, "what can we do?" _

"_Cut a deal, it the only option." Chipper suggested.

* * *

_

Toby POV

Sam found Josh where he said Josh would be, at the internet searching for facts. The truth. He sure as hell couldn't believe us any more. I stood in the doorway, as Sam took the seat next to him. Softly Sam suggested Josh only read what Danny Concannon wrote, it was the most fair and balanced. Danny was our friend and openly supported Josh while the rest of the White House Press Corp killed his career. Danny was also the only one Donna would talk with.

Shit! He found the picture. Donna's bleeding from the head, eyes glazed over, blood soaked her clothes acting like a glue to her hair and it adheres itself to her face. Her brown hair just makes her skin look that much paler. White. Or maybe it's the crimson, I don't know but I've never liked this picture. She's stumbling a little, it makes her look weak. Josh reaches out and touches the screen, but doesn't speak. The computer flashes a warning message, his time is about to run out and would he like to buy more internet time. He almost clicks yes, when Sam stops him.

"Come on we'll go outside and talk."

Josh shakes a little as he stands. Sam leads, Josh and I follow to the deck. Josh leans his weight against the railings. He starts to speak and stops. On his fourth attempt he succeeds, "It was Donna." Now he seems a little more confident in his answer.

Sam speaks softly, "Yes. It was." Josh scratches at his hair, staring at his feet until he finally looks at Sam, eyes blazing.

"I understand why she didn't tell me, but why the hell didn't you?"

"I asked you several times if you wanted to know, but you seemed quite content thinking it was CJ."

Josh groans as if his organs are being liquefied. "I never WANTED it to be CJ, I just assumed it was." Quietly he mumbles, "Anyone else but Donna."

I finally ask him the question that's been bugging me since I got on to this ship, "Josh, why did you assume it was CJ?"

He looks up at me wild eyed, "She was on his schedule."

I shake my head, "No I was on Hoynes' schedule."

"Only because I took CJ off! Didn't it strike you as odd that none of the women in your office could get a meeting with him? But you, Leo and the VP could waltz in at any time? I assumed CJ went behind my back and took the meeting anyway."

I swallow, "I was going to give it to CJ, but that was the night Danny proposed. Andy had the flu and the kids needed dinner so I sent Donna instead."

Josh rushes towards me, fists in the air. Jackson is the one who holds him back. Where Jackson and Jefferson came from, I still have no clue. Josh screeches at me, "How could you put her near that fucking monster. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Fuck you, Josh. Don't you think, don't you think there isn't a day that goes by that I don't blame myself?"

He stares at me hard, eyes unweaving, "It couldn't have been you're fault; it was mine."

Sam rubs his head, "Josh, nothing about this was your fault. You don't need to blame yourself for everything."

Josh breaks from Jackson's hold and turns to Sam, "Of course it's my fault. Why else would I have tried so hard to keep her safe? Sam, he knew!"

What did Hoynes know?

"Josh, he didn't know. He didn't do this to set you up."

Josh doesn't believe him and looks away at Jackson and laughs a little, "God it's so obvious now, you were the agent that punched Hoynes."

Jackson says nothing, but Jefferson speaks, "No, I was me."

Josh turns and walks back towards the railing, casting his eyes over the sea, "I don't understand any of this. Tell me the order of events. I need to understand that."

All of us exchange glances unsure if we really want to tell him. But Jefferson, being young and brazen, recounts the tale. "It started five years ago, after the shooting." Josh raises one confused eyebrow; he apparently didn't expect the story to be this long. Hell, honestly there are a few holes in the story even I'm shady about.

Jefferson continues with a steady voice, "None of the Secret Service had paid much attention to Donna prior to the shooting but afterwards, well we noticed some things. She received a lot of attention from senators, congressmen, various aids and lawyers, and most of them were men. CJ had Danny, Zoey had Charlie, Jenny had Leo, Andy had Toby, everyone was paired off expect for her. There was no free guy to lay claim to her, to protect her from the others. For a lack of better terms, no one to cock block her. So we stepped in and gave her a panic button, just in case something ever happened, and like all panic buttons we prayed she'd never have to use it."

Jefferson stops talking and shutters for a second. "CJ left to have dinner with Danny; Toby was rushing out the door to get home to his wife and kids, leaving Donna alone. Jackson and I always walk her to her car, over the years it just became habit. So when she bounced in excited that she was finally going to have a meeting with the President alone, we hung around the office. About five minutes after she left I started to get antsy. I had seen what Hoynes had done to women before."

He stops and collects himself. "We were already walking towards the oval when the alarm went off. I remember sprinting and barreling through the other agents. When I got through the door…" He stops and closes his eyes "He was on… I pulled him off of her and threw him to the floor. Jackson tells me he carried Donna out. I don't know. I didn't see it. I got three punches in before the four agents pulled me off of him. Jackson and I took her to the hospital, when I got home Butterfeild was waiting for me. I handed in my forced resignation in the next morning. I can't tell you what happened from this point in the story, because I spend most of it on my couch and with my girlfriend."

Sam fills in the rest of the blanks. "The next morning when Toby found out, he went to confront Hoynes. You've heard the tape, you know what it says. It took Donna a month to finally act. When she did, she contacted Ainsley and me. We planned for another month before she went public. She waited three hours before Hoynes's staff was going to announce a big win, the Firearms Bill. However, it took a few more weeks for any one to believe her story. It wasn't until she got hit in the head with the rock she started to gain momentum. The public was outraged, even if she was lying; all she was doing was trying to go to work. She didn't deserve that. Celebrities blamed the blood thirsty press for not helping her. When Julia Roberts goes on "The Today Show" and supports a woman who claimed she was raped by the President, mid-western housewives start to listen. Congress needed public support before they would agree to investigate the President, they wanted to be certain. You understand, Josh."

Josh nodded and Sam continued, "You were away playing tourist while the rest of us fought to demon you unleashed."

Josh sighed, "I don't understand why she waited so long."

In a low, sad voice Sam uttered, "That's something you're going to have to ask her."

Josh finally understood and start to head towards the door. I hate myself for doing this, but he was blindsided too much today. I need to prepare him. "You know, you can't continue your relationship with her when you get off the ship. It'll look like we planned this from the beginning, like we took down the president to put the Vice President and the Santos in the office."

His knuckles go white, "What?"

"Josh, really you didn't think…" Sam starts and ends.

His tone is harsh and worn, "I've spend six years away from her, trying to protect her only to fail. Hoynes has cost me my career, dignity and family. I will NOT let him dictate this part of my life too!" Josh steps in closer to Sam; eyes plead with him, softly he whispers, "I think I'm falling in love with her."

Sam studies Josh, and then his eyes move towards me to for support. He places he hand on Josh arm, "I can't tell you what to do, but I just know if you stay with her or if you leave her. Both of you will get hurt."

Now I feel like the biggest asshole in the world, but I say it anyway, "She won't risk that, in the end, she won't pick you." Josh turns on his heels and heads towards the door. Jefferson follows after.

Sam and Jackson stare me down. Sam whispers, "Why did you tell him that?"

"He needed to know."

Jackson questions, "but… what if?"

I sigh and look over the railing, "I'm not the one making the final call now am I?" Something stirs in the water and I huff out a small laugh, "Hey look, dolphins."

* * *

_One hour later Donna, Leo, Sam, Ainsley, CJ, Toby and the Vice President walked into the oval office. Of course the President was surrounded by his staff and supporters. _

_The President greeted Donna was a greasy smile, "Miss Moss, you've caused quite a commotion haven't you?"_

_Donna didn't comment, but gently touched her now bandaged head. Hoynes pulled back and in a sugar sweet voice, "Of course I will be paying for your medical damages, it's the least I can do."_

_Donna voice was like ice on glass, "yes that is the **least** you can do. But I am not interested in your money."_

_Hoynes pointed to the couch, but Donna chose to stand. "Now, Miss Moss, why don't you tell me what you want?"_

_Donna tapped her finger to her chin, appearing to think it over, "I want to be the Press Secretary to the President of the United States."_

_Hoynes threw his head back and laughed, but Donna stood her ground. "But Miss Moss I already have a Press Secretary." _

_Donna blinked once and leaned in, "Oh I don't think you understand." She paused for effect. "I want to be President Bartlet's Press Secretary. Not in four years but now."_

_Leo piped in, "She's saying she doesn't want you to be President any more."_

_Hoynes breath was caught in his throat. "You don't have any proof."_

_Toby smirked and press" play" on the voice recorder he had been holding in his pocket. Hoynes' voice filled the room, "Oh I did more than put my fingers on her. And what are you going to do? You're nothing. I am the God Damn President of the United States, you are a fucking speech writer. America elected me for four more years… you can be fired tomorrow. You're got nothing. And her, she's not strong enough to fight me. Weak, like everyone who works for Bartlet." The color drained from the President's face. Many of his staffers needed to sit down, however they found that Ainsley and Sam had taken up quite a bit of room on the couch. _

_Sam was next to speak, "We really don't need the tape either; women are coming out of the wood works. Yep. Lots of women."_

_CJ nearly sung, "But it won't be the women that gets you drop kicked out of the Oval, no, it's the girl."_

_Chipper leaned against the desk as if that was the only thing which could support him. _

_Ainsley spoke with cool venom to Hoynes, "Do you remember a young red head form Ohio, Emma Casta? You met her at a fund riser, took her into a back room, and well to say the least, you broke the vow to be faithful to your wife. This was not the first time something of this sort of thing would happen. Of course, it was the first time you did it with someone who was under age." _

_Quietly Lucas asked, "How old was she?"_

_Donna cold eyes never left the withering man, "15." She studied his horrified reaction. He repeated the age. He was aging before her eyes and she went for the kill. "No, sir, it's about to get a whole a lot worse. See, one of the benefits of being a Democrat is being pro choice and when dear sweet Emma called stating she was two months late, well she had her new "Daddy" Chipper hold her hand, make the appointment and open a trust fund for her."_

_Hoynes glared at his deputy chief of staff. "Is this true?"_

_Chipper hissed, "What the hell was I supposed to do? I clean up your messed because Lyman was too good for it."_

_The Bartlet staff had nearly two hundred names of senators, congressman and party donators who demanded Hoynes resignation. _

_Lucas spat, "Do you think the country is going to want a President dying of MS!"_

_Leo spat back, "More than a child molester!"_

_Hoynes walked his way slowly behind his desk and placed his head on his hands, he might have spoken words, but no one heard. _

_Jed Bartlet in a calm voice, "This could end right now. You could resign, but we both know you won't do that. You'll demand an investigation by Congress, holding up all bills and policy for the next year and half. You'll hold onto the tiniest glimmer of hope that this will all go away and history won't remember you as the man you really are. Only when you've lost all you staff; (they'll be far more concerned about their own career than you), your creditability, your approval rating would be the lowest in history, and your wife would have left you, will you resign. Only then will I reluctantly take the office." He stopped and looked around before leaning in and whispering, "I think I am going to change the curtains."

* * *

_

Josh's POV

Jefferson and I stand in the elevator; my whole world was flipped upside and inside out in the matter of a few seconds. Hoynes went after Donna because he knew; he knew I cared about her. It had to be, there was no other reason for it. Goddamn hockey puck. I knew I should have taken it home, but no, I had to keep it around as a reminder. A reminder to be good, do good, make the world better for her, so she might be proud of me. Damn it how could I be so stupid. If Hoynes was here…

I look over to Jefferson, "How did it feel to punch him?"

A small smirk crosses his face, "Best punch of my life. You know I was fired for using excessive force."

"Did you?"

"Quite frankly I didn't think I used enough."

I think I might be smiling but I'm not sure. Jefferson speaks again, "I lied earlier when you asked why I'm so loyal to her. It's not for the holiday cookies, which by the way are pretty damn good. No, it because she got me my job back."

"How?" If he punched the President, he should have been in jail.

His smirk grows into a smile, "She won me in a poker game."

If I wasn't so depressed I would laugh. Now it all makes sense. Why she knows so much about poker, why she took my chair at the "Top Secret" game.

I'll give Jefferson this much, he did lift my spirits. He pats me on the back as I knock at Donna's door. CJ opens it, kisses me on the cheek and leaves. Donna's sitting on the bed wearing her "hot chick" pajamas. Her necklace box is open, displaying the diamond. My stomach twists thinking she's not wearing it.

The room is dark; the only light is coming from the bathroom. She's been sitting on the edge of her bed staring at the carpet. "I got a monkey."

"Huh?" I've spent most of the evening confused, but this monkey comment is really out of left field.

"Towel Monkey." She points behind her and hanging from the rafters is in fact a towel monkey. "You don't care do you?"

"Donna."

"Of course you don't. It's stupid." She kicks her feet out, pushing her shoes away with her toes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

I shake my head, "I'm glad you didn't." I wanted to say, I'm glad you didn't because it means everything I feel for you is real. But the second half gets stuck in my throat. A part of me snaps at my own frustration, my inability to say what I want to, the other part is mad she's trying to comfort me.

My eyes start to sting, blinking seems to bring some relief. "Do you have any idea how many hours I spent staring at your phone number? How many times I wanted to call you, pursue something with you? The nights you would creep into my thoughts, stay there, until I slept. How many state dinner would have been bearable if you where there? Can't you understand why I never called? I didn't want you within ten feet of the Oval Office!" I scrub my face, "When I think of all those hours… what I, we could have had… what I gave up. And it was all for nothing. You still got hurt."

For the first time I look at her, pale, soft hair. She looks better as a blonde anyway. Her ocean blue eyes are filling with salt water. I wonder how long she's been crying.

New thoughts creep into my head, inching though my consciousness and into my mouth. "Was I the first, since…?"

She nods not speaking, eyes still transfixed on her shoes.

I scratch the back of my neck, "Did I hurt you?"

She looks up at me for the first time and stands. Her voice quivers, "No, Josh you were prefect. You gave me my life back, you made me feel whole. Desired. You did more for me in three days than two years of therapy." She recoils, admitting more than she wanted to. I take one step closer to her and reach out my arm. I need to touch her, make sure she still real. Maybe it's because she needs the same thing too, that makes her step forward. I reach for her arm, her skin is cool to the touch and she shivers. I pull her closer, rubbing my hands against her arms trying to warm her, attempting to comfort her. Failing at both.

I swallow before asking my final question, she's barely been able to look me in the eyes since I walked in. The tiny tears that streak her face could be mist before a hurricane. In a controlled and soft voice I ask her, "Donna, why did you wait so long to come out?"

Her eyes make their way up my neck, past my lips and seem to focus on my nose. "Because you never treated me like I was just an assistant." I want to tell her it's because she never treated me like I was Chief of Staff, but she interrupts me first. Her eyes finally make the last leap into mine. She takes a deep breath, "Hoynes and his staff were saying such terrible things about you." She pauses one last time, "He made a comment about your sister…"

During the entire mud slinging fiesta there was only one comment Sam prepped me for, only one comment that made my mother sob. Only one comment that crushed me and wounded me and sent me away for an extra six months. It was that comment that made me loath Hoynes and it was that comment which made Sam join the fight on my behalf.

* * *

_One by one Bartlet's staff turned and left the room until Donna was alone standing on the eagle's seal. She looked down at it, and then back at the President, his eyes still focused on the desk. "There will be a moment when you are broken, beat, and lost. When you will question how you got here? What was the force that made the first domino fall? I will give you one shred of peace." Donna turned on her heels and started out the door. "For the record, "What kind of man misses his father's funeral? The same coward who lets his sister burn to death." That was the moment I decided to kick your ass."

* * *

_

Josh POV

There are only three things I know for certain at this moment.

Its three o'clock in the morning. That's what my watch is tells me. Its sort of a magically time, closer to dawn than evening, but still dark, black, three o'clock in the morning is when I do my best thinking, make the best decisions of my life.

I know for certain Donna's sleeping next to me. After she told me why she went face to face with the Devil himself, I kissed her and made love to her. I won't go into any details. Making love is private and personal and no one else needs to know about it but us. I know she's sleeping because her breathing is steady and once in a while her body does that jerk thing it does when it's sleeping.

The final thing I know with certainty I can say aloud because its three o'clock in the morning and Donna's sleeping.

In a voice I can hardly hear myself I say, "Donnatella Moss, I've fallen in love you." And I hope it will be enough to last us through the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Plan B

Author's note: So by the way I had to rewrite one of the scenes because I thought Santos had two sons… now I feel like a tool. Seriously, never remembered seeing or hearing about the little girl. Oh well. So here's the final chapter, its an emotional rollercoaster… Hopefully you'll forgive Donna and her transgressions. Just stick with it… its worth it. I think the ending fits the entire story, even though the last chapter as darker than the others. Remember how the mood and tones flipped in the last chapter… its going to flip back.

Jackson and Jefferson have my two favorite lines the chapter, in case anyone care. Oh and there is a slight reference to Spitzthecat's _Joshua Monologues_, if you've read it which you should… its wonderful… I'll say one word to you… coffee table.

There's one last chapter after this one… it's a timeline breaking down the key events of the story and takes it two years into the future. So I'll say my "thank yous" in that chapter. (HA HA forcing people to read it to see if they'll be one of the people I thank. I am pure evil.)

Three paragraphs for an author's note: gee not to pretentious, huh. Thanks for all the feedback. Love ya guys.

* * *

Donna's POV 

His fingers circle my back, making me shiver just slightly, the cold air contrasting the warmth of his touch. My head rests on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The sunlight starts to fill the room and suddenly I'm reminded about that scene in _Romeo and Juliet _when the title characters are arguing over the bird singing outside, if it's the lark or the nightingale. It's a charming scene; now I fully understand it. Unfortunately, the bird calling outside our window is a seagull, not nearly as romantic.

Ok Donna, its time to be strong. Tell him the truth. Say: Josh you're the best thing that's happened to me in… well, ever. Maybe if our timing was different. Maybe if we wait a little longer, when the public forgets, when a new scandal rocks the foundations of our government, then we can be together. Its just not worth the risk, I don't want to hurt you any more than I have. I could crush your career. I would ruin Santos' chance to run for president. Josh, you're just climbing your way back up to the top, and I don't want to be the reason you fall down. A part of me will always have feelings for you and I pray for the day when we could be more… You have given me bliss and happiness I've never felt before. Please, let's cut the ties, cleanly, so maybe we'll have a chance later.

His fingers still work their magic up and down my back and I fight back the tears that have been creeping up. He moves his head just slightly and kisses my forehead. "So I was wondering… where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

What? "What?"

"Well, I figure we'll debark in about an hour, I'll fly back to DC and be back at my house by 3:00 at the very latest. I'll have to clean the whole damn place because if what Sam said was true about having sex on every surface of my house, I sure as hell don't want you in there unless it's clean."

He's rambling because he's nervous. He wants us to continue to see each other. He's willing to risk it. Or maybe he hasn't thought about it yet. Oh god!

"There's a great Chinese place around the corner. It's got the best beef and broccoli."

No, don't make me do this. Please Josh, don't.

He smiles brightly at me; his cursed dimples making me want to cry. "Josh we can't."

"Why not? You don't like Chinese food?"

Be strong, Donna he's forcing you to do this. My voice is firm, "No Josh, we can't do this because it isn't going to work."

He blinks at me, not believing my words. I pull myself up off of him and sit up, creating the physical space, wanting to create the needed emotional space.

"Why not, Donna? Why won't it work?" God he's so naïve.

I close my eyes, preparing myself for the venom that will spew from my mouth, "Because, you're bad for my career. I really can't risk that right now."

He recoils, eyes wide. My chest clenching in, my stomach is churning.

"What?" Every letter of the word is laced with his pain. My betrayal.

I do my best Amy Gardner impression, cold ruthless. Worse of all, I laugh, "Josh, please you're political poison." He gets out of bed, throwing the covers off, nearly hitting me in the face.

"Donna, what the hell? Why are you being like this"?

"Because you need to hear the truth, it was never going to last anyway." I roll my eyes at him, like _he's_ the fool. His brown eyes are bloodshot; he didn't sleep last night and I'm the reason. My voice is light and playful, "We had fun, and you should call me the next time you want to have 'fun'." That's right, Donna, make him think it was just for the sex, no emotions. Don't let him think for one second that you really have feelings for him. Cut open his heart with a Samurai Sword, clean and deadly.

"You just wanted to have 'fun' with me?"

"Yeah, it was about time I got back on the horse." Time for the deathblow. "You know so I can find a real man to settle down with." He pulls on his pants and starts to head out the door. "Josh, don't forget the necklace." I point to it, salt for his wound, "It's not really my style anyway." He pulls on his shirt as he stands at the door. His glare cuts through to my soul and I shatter inside, I've hurt it far worse than I needed to.

"You know what, Donna? You're a real fucking heartless bitch." He slams the door behind him. The sound echoes in my ear and rattles my heart. I pull on my shirt and pants automatically.

I hurt Josh.

I sit on the edge of the bed, its still warm from his body.

I ripped his heart out and yet it feels like my own.

I put my hands on my face.

He hates me.

There's a knock at the door. Josh? I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Please let me explain!

Jackson opens the door. "Donna, I saw Josh leave, you ok?" He stands in the doorway.

When I don't say anything he comes closer. "Donna?" He repeats my name. Everyone has different way of saying my name, its five letters and it sounds different coming from everyone's lips. Jackson is always the same, concerned and soft, even when he's mad at me. Josh had lots of different ways to say my name and each one gave me a different physical reaction. It's the way he last said my name that makes me want to vomit. But instead, I weep.

Jackson wraps his arms around me as I cry into his scarred chest. "I know. It's not fair." He whispers.

I look up at him for a second, "Aren't you going to tell me 'I told you so? I told you this was going to happened?'"

He smiles at me, "Now Donna, how's that going to make you feel better?" He continues to rock me back and forth. CJ's entered the room and started packing up my stuff.

* * *

Josh's POV 

UN- FUCKING-BELIEVABLE!

I slam the door and push past Toby, who calls out my name. People, noises, surround me and then fade back into nothingness; my own self-loathing and frustrations blind me. Once again Donna's put me on Autopilot; my body seems to know what its doing while my brain can only focus on my emotions.

Its not that she rejected me or ripped my heart out and crushed it, it's that she lied to me.

Damn door. Red light. Red light. Red light. Red light.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" I yank on the door handle.

"Josh?" I spin around at whiplash speed. Sam takes my keycard and opens my door.

A towel snake greets me on my bed. I pull my luggage out of the closet, threw it on the bed and chuck the snake across the room. My hands dig into my pockets pulling her necklace out and throwing it on the bed. Deep breath Josh, calm down, Sam's watching, judging me.

I smell like her. I can still taste her on my lips.

"I'm going to take a shower." I point to the bathroom.

"Don't be too long. The Captain wants us off of the ship before he allows the other passengers to debark. I'll start packing up your stuff."

Let me tell you what I love about Sam, he doesn't ask the obvious questions. No "what happened?" No "Where's Donna?" Sam shows his concern by packing my shit and not speaking.

Hot water crashes against me. I feel the need to scrub until my skin is raw. I would too, but I'm under a time crunch.

By the time I'm done, Sam's got everything packet, except Donna's necklace. That's on top of my suitcase. It amazes me how something that once was the center of my joy becomes object of my disgust.

My heart clenches, breathing become strained, and my stomach churns as I jam it into my pocket.

Sam knocks and opens the door. "You ready?"

I stuff the necklace in my pocket and head out the door. The hallway's empty except for another presence. "What are you doing here, Simon?"

He studies me; "I'm in charge of making sure you debark safely." The three of us walk in silence, leave the ship and enter the terminal. It's the sun that's so bright, that's why I need my sunglasses. No other reason. One limo, one suburban, both black, are at the entrance. My heart sinks as a flash of blonde hair closes the door.

Donna.

Is she hurting as much as I am?

Hope so.

The SUV pulls away and turns around the corner.

Squealing, yelping voices gets my attention, "Uncle Josh!"

The soul crushing depression is released for a second as two young versions of Matt Santos come storming across the road. My arms embrace five year old Miranda, (I'll be honest, she's my favorite) hold them as if they are my one last chance for joy. A new feeling consumes me, regret, I'll never have this a family. She start to squirm under my touch.

"Uncle Josh, we got something for you." Peter the older of the two, he's eight, reveals a Mickey Mouse hat with my name on it from behind his back.

Big smiles, lots of teeth, sound as happy as I can, "Wow guys! This is great. Do you think I should wear it at the office?" They cover their mouths and giggle.

Helen kisses me on the cheek, "Gee Josh, you didn't get much of a tan, did you spend the entire time inside?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. My back stiffens and I'm sure Sam gives the "Don't answer any follow up questions" look.

"Come on, Josh, let's go back to the car." Matt suggests before the boys start gabbing about their trip.

* * *

Toby's POV 

Donna's crying. The heaving sobs have stopped, now it's sniffling and whimpering. The thing is, over the past two years I never saw her cry once. Not the morning after, not when the press called her a liar, not when the rock hit her forehead, never. But today she wept.

I carry her bags to the car, Jefferson helps her in, Jackson delivers the message I really didn't want to hear.

"Eagle wants to speak with you."

I sigh and meet my fate. The driver opens the limo and before I get my head through the door, soon to be President Bartlet starts in on me, "Toby, what the hell happened?"

I sit down and the door closes, before I can open my mouth Leo starts up, "I thought you had this all under control."

Finally I'm able to defend myself, "Everything was going fine and then this guy showed up…"

The Vice President waves his hand to stop me, making a disgusted face, "I know all of that. I read the Secret Service report…I mean what happened this morning."

Two more men join us before the limo lurches forward, "I'm not sure, but its Donna, she probably assumed it wasn't worth the scandal." I look out the window, hoping to buy some time.

Leo huffs.

My loyalty to Donna starts to seep in, "you only have two years in the Oval office, and she didn't want it damaged with chaos and rumors. Maybe she thinks she doesn't deserve happiness. Maybe it's because a relationship is unknown and she's scared. But most likely it's because she doesn't want to ruin Josh's career, effect the election, and ruin Santos' chances to be President."

Leo rubs his face, "Do you have any proof?" Yeah, I have proof; I know what he's looking for. From my brief case I pull out the professional pictures Josh and Donna took last night, in all the chaos they forgot to pick them up. I reach across the car and hand them to my bosses. For a moment their quiet, in awe of the pictures, as I pull out my digital camera and cue it up to the picture I took on the beach.

"What do you think we should do, Toby?"

"I don't know, sir. Knowing Donna, knowing Josh, it's hard to tell. I'm not the one who has to make the final call."

The older men look at each other not pleased with my cop-out at all. I shrug, "Still, it's nice to see her smile again."

The Vice President turned to the man on my left, "Jefferson, what do you think?"

Jefferson plays with his fingers and wiggles his toes for a second; his voice is clear and steady like he's been rehearsing this all morning. "Sir, Donna would walk on the road to Hell bare foot over glass if she thought it would help you. I don't think she can handle another scandal alone, the nights were the hardest for her, and each of us had someone to hold us in the dark. All of us except Donna. Maybe she wants to shield herself from that. And as much as I think Donna needs to feel loved and be loved, I think Josh needs it just as much."

The vice President nods, "Well spoken."

"Really, I thought it sounded kind of gay." Jefferson laughed.

"That, too." Leo muttered under his breath.

Jed Bartlet's stare transfixed on Jackson, "Do you think he's good enough for her?"

Jackson presses his hand to his chest, "Sir, I consider Donna Moss to be like a daughter, I don't think any man's good enough for her."

The Vice President smiles, "spoken like a true father."

Jackson leans in slightly, "But if you're asking me if I think Josh Lyman is a good man," he pauses and smiles, "I would have to say yes."

He turns to his oldest friend, "Leo, what's you opinion. Can we handle another scandal?"

"Well, it will look like we set this up from the beginning, like it was all a big coup to get Hoynes out of the office. His supporters aren't going to like it. All five of them. You will need to be concerned with public opinion shifting. Right now your approval rating is at a 60 without you stepping foot into the office. When this hits the press, you will take a hit." Leo shrugs for a second, "I guess it's up to you, if you think it's worth it."

Here it is, the moment of truth.

He touches the pictures gently and looks into the screen of the camera. He furrows her brow for a second, "Sam has a tattoo?"

Oh come on! I rub my forehead, "it's a long story sir…"

The vice President sighs and pulls out his cell phone, "Hey Abby, do you know why you married me?" An impish smile crosses his face, "Because I'm a Magic Man. We're going to plan B."

Instantly the tension is released from the limo as Leo dials his phone, "Margaret, we're moving to plan B. We need to get the Santos' plane tickets refunded…."

Jackson talks into his head piece, "Inform security we're moving ahead to plan B."

My phone call is the most important, "Matt, plan B."

* * *

Donna's POV 

The SUV's dark, even more so with my sunglasses. Maybe it's because I'm consumed with my own self loathing, but it takes a second to register there are other people in the SUV.

"Did you have a nice trip, Donna?" Abby's voice rings out.

"Oh, Dr. Bartlet, what are you doing here?" She smiles and informs me she and the VP were down talking with the Governor of Florida and decided to pick us up. I nod accepting the answer. I twist around to get a full view of the women behind me to see another blonde woman sitting next to the soon-to-be First Lady.

"Ainsley?"

She smiles brightly, "Hey CJ, Donna, did you have fun?"

I blink a few times, although it goes unseen behind my glasses. Ainsley came down to DC to go house hunting and to set up her office and decided to tag along anyway.

Have you noticed I didn't answer the question yet? I'm a master at misdirection. I listen to CJ recap out trip leaving out all details about Josh. My heart physically hurts to think about him. How much I must have hurt him, how much I wanted to protect him. Mostly what's gnawing at me is the idea we could have been wonderful together, we could have had a future. I felt it more so with him than Kevin, or Cliff. Josh and I felt "right", we fit.

And I gave him up.

At least I won't see him for a while, let the wounds heal.

"Hey Donna, will you call my florist and bitch slap her around for me? She keeps putting baby's breath in the centerpieces." Ainsley puts her hand on my shoulder.

Oh god, the wedding! He's the Best Man. Shit!

"Hey Ains, do I have to go to the wedding?"

She blinks at me, "But Donna you're the Maid of Honor, you have to be there."

There's an emotional bubble at the bottom of my stomach slowly making its way up my throat, scratching at it, crawling at it, trying to break free to my mouth. The only way to stop the pain is to cry. I can fight it.

Abby's phone rings, she answers it, agrees and hangs up. "I love my husband."

A husband, one more thing in life that will never be mine.

The bubble bursts and the tears start back up.

* * *

Josh's POV 

Miranda sitting between Sam and I. She being rather quiet studying me with her big brown eyes. Children don't think before they speak, rather endearing most of the time.

"Uncle Josh, Mommy says you're gay."

Sam is trying to hide his laughter. Matt would have yelled at Helen and his daughter but his cell phone interrupted him. Helen slaps her head.

The child looks around trying to understand everyone's reactions. Dismisses them as being "grown ups" and continues her logic, "Daddy says that 'gay means happy'." Her chubby fingers touch my cheek. "But you don't look very happy to me. Are you ok?"

I'm never going to be a father. I'll always be someone's Uncle Josh, but never Dad. Why does it hurt so much? Six months ago a family was the farthest thing from my mind.

Her big brown eyes demand an answer, "You know when you have a really fun time on vacation. Everything is so new and different. And you don't want to go home. When its time to go home you're a little sad. That's kinda what I'm feeling now."

She scrunches up her nose to think it over, "I understand," then starts telling Sam all about the Dumbo ride. I ask Helen for the Sports section of the newspaper.

Mostly if I put a newspaper in front of my face I don't have to talk to anyone.

I hate Donna.

That's right, say it again. I hate her. Her necklace is burning a hole in my pocket as I rub my fingers over it.

Surrounding me is the friendly chatter of children, a husband and wife. Aside from any pangs of self doubt and anger I feel because her, or myself, the scene is really quite charming. I like that I get to see them before the White House gets its grip on them, forcing them to be picture perfect…

OH MY GOD!

* * *

Donna's POV 

CJ explains my erratic sobbing to the other women.

I admit to them and myself the truth, "I just wasn't expecting it to hurt this much."

Why is it that everyone else gets what they want, but me? Huh? What am I doing wrong? CJ's getting married before me. CJ! Ainsley though Sam was gay the first time she met him. Come on! Nothing about this is fair.

"Why do you think it hurts Donna?" Ainsley asks rubbing my back.

"I don't know." Of course I do. It's the idea of having something I wanted for so long, just to lose it.

We drive for a while as the women try to console me. Ainsley's getting antsy, her fingers start tapping her leg.

She sighs deeply, letting all the air out of her body. "I did something stupid."

I wipe my eyes, "What is it?" Ainsley's normally good for a laugh.

"Um, remember when I left Josh's place and you let me move in with you," My heart sinks when I hear her use his name. "Well Sam came over and, oh God this is awkward, but we broke you're coffee table."

I hiccup for a second, "My coffee table, but I bought it at _Ikea_. I built it myself, it was my first "you're a grown up now" purchase!"

Ainsley covers her head, "I know, I know! I felt horrible about it and with the crappy two years you've had I just didn't know how to tell you. Instead I did something else…"

Oh no! "What did you do?" I growl.

She shifts as the car slows down, "Well, Sam and I wanted to make it up to you and we sent you on a cruise." Doesn't wait around for a response and jumps out of the car.

Wait, what did she say?

* * *

Josh's POV 

She didn't mean it. She wasn't doing it for _her_ career. She broke up with me to protect _mine_.

I've got to get her back.

Matt and Sam start a conversation while Helen opens a juice box. "So did you find a place to live yet?"

"Nope, Ains is looking in DC for a place, we start work on Tuesday."

I'll call Amber and get Donna's address.

"Sam, your friend is a curious man. He's got a hockey puck in his office and yet he doesn't like hockey."

"Yeah he is."

I'll stand out side of her apartment screaming her name and throwing things at her window.

Sam sighs, "worst of all he thinks I'm buying him a new kitchen table..."

I can stand there until the opens the door…

"…this is ridiculous since I paid for his cruise."

Or until the cops come… wait what did Sam say?

The car stops and Sam jumps out. I pull the newspaper away from my face. It takes a second to register what I'm seeing. One limo, one SUV, Ainsley running towards the minivan we're in. Sam running towards her. Oh, and Air Force One. My body seems to be moving on its own will as I get out of the car and walk forward.

Ainsley jumps into Sam's arms in the middle of the tarmac, "Three days is WAY too long to be away from you."

He kisses her and lifts her off the ground. "I totally agree."

The SUV's door is flung open, "OH MY GOD! You broke my coffee table by having sex on it, didn't you? How is that EVEN possible?" Donna screams across the open space.

Donna. Her face is red and blotchy. She was crying. I made her cry.

Matt gets out of the car and starts to head over to Sam and Ainsley, laughing, "They really aren't as sturdy as you would think. The trick is to use wood glue."

Something about the way he says it makes me think he's broken more than one coffee table during sex.

He's going to be a nightmare to get into the Oval office, isn't he?

Donna looks in the direction of the new voice. Her jaw drops slightly.

Her leg takes a half a step back. Then she sees me.

My eyes avert to the ground, it hurts to look at her right now.

Ainsley's voice rings out, "Ok, I know you're confused or pissed or something. But Josh and Donna, you two make sense together. It was SO obvious you two had feelings for each other."

Sam supports her, in his arms and emotionally, "Josh, when I asked you about the Inaugural Ball you said, 'the best part was dancing with Donna Moss.'"

"Donna your vile contempt for Amy Gardner and Mandy Hamilton, I believed you called them 'shrill bitches that Hell spit out.'" Interesting and accurate.

Sam calls back to me, "you kept talking about Trash Can Basketball..."

Ainsley calls to Donna, "Cliff broke up with you because you call out…"

"AINSLEY!" Donna screeches.

The southern blonde, shrugs, "I'm just saying." Even more interesting…

Sam looks over at me, "You spent six years staring at her phone number."

Ainsley whispers, "You didn't keep Sam's number in your wallet, you kept Josh's."

Sam smiles, "The hockey puck was the dead give away."

"He's the reason you fought Hoynes." Ainsley's eyes plead with Donna.

Words finally leave my mouth, "so you set us up? Rather elaborate isn't it? Did you ever think of a blind date or something?"

Sam sighed loudly, "We TRIED! You were supposed to meet up at our Going Away/ Engagement Party, but you didn't come because the Mets were playing and you were afraid if you left your chair they would lose. News Flash they lost anyway."

Jefferson calls out to Donna, "You didn't go to the party because it was too much work to put on a bra."

Donna's eyes widen, just before she covers her face with her hands and mutters something to the effect of "Oh God."

For the most part my eyes have been focused between Sam, Ainsley and Donna. But now the camera of my eye pans out and I see all of the Secret Service Agents, CJ, Toby, Leo, Abby and the Vice President. I turn around to see Matt pulling luggage out of the minivan along with Helen and the kids. OK so maybe this isn't as private as I would have liked.

Ainsley breaks her embrace of Sam and treks over to Donna. "You're a wonderful, caring person, loyal to a fault. But mostly you're extremely predictable."

CJ laughs, "Welcome to Plan B. Honey, just get on the damn plane. We've got tons contingency plans we really don't want to use."

"In Plan F, I get to wear a mask!" Jefferson states rather proudly.

"But…" Donna tries the words.

Now its Helen's turn, she walks over to Donna and pats her on the shoulder, "Sweetie, if my husband loses the election, it's because he says something stupid like how easy it is to break coffee tables. It won't be because of who his campaign manager is sleeping with."

Wait! Helen knows we're going to run for office. Quick eye contact to Matt tells me he didn't know either. Helen seems unconcerned with revelation and keeps her attention on Donna as she curls her lips, "It's a Sisterhood, Donna. I'm going to need details."

Helen holds the hand of her youngest child, who looks up at her with awe, "Do we get to ride in the big plane?"

She smiles sweetly down at her, "If your Daddy doesn't blow it, we might be able to fly in at a whole lot in two years."

Miranda looks back at me and looks at the plane, "Uncle Josh looks a lot more gay now."

"Yes, he does." Helen is desperately trying to keep a straight face. Of course the tarmac is filled with laughter as a new level of humiliation takes over my body.

One by one people start to board to the plane, while Donna and I stand in our designated spots.

"Jefferson, what are you doing?" Jackson calls out.

"I'm securing the area from snipers." He calls back as he pulls out his gun and points it into the air.

"Get your ass on the plane."

Jefferson deflates and starts to whine, "You want me to leave? But I'm so emotionally invested!"

Jackson points to the plane, "If you hurry we can get a window seat!" The younger agent sprints past the crowd and nearly knocks over Toby in the process.

As if being pulled by a magnetic force, Donna starts to walk towards me. My legs are moving by their own will. We meet half way.

Butterflies on crack are dancing in my stomach, it's worse than when I was in high school. Watching her, I can tell she doesn't know what to do or how to react.

I blurt out, "I'm not gay."

She pulls her sunglasses off, mostly so I can see her blinking at me like I'm an idiot. "I know. We had sex, remember?"

I find myself smiling despite myself. "I know. It's just I didn't want you thinking…there was that rumor that Sam and I…" I rub the back of my head and puff out my cheeks.

She looks at my shoes in desperation, "If I had known you were going to be at the party, I would have put on a bra."

"I don't see why, I've seen them with a bra and without…I like them without." I try to make her laugh. It's a failed attempt.

She kicks at one of the pebbles on the ground, staring at my chest as her eyes start to fill, "Josh, I didn't mean anything I said…"

"I know."

But she continues like she didn't hear me, "I didn't want to be the reason your career failed, I couldn't do that to you… its just I was scared and I'm terrible at relationships and I panicked."

My fingers linger in the air for a second before I push her hair back behind her shoulder, finally resting my hand on the back of her neck. Softly I whisper, "No, it's ok. I understand. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for saying and thinking terrible things about you. I'm sorry it took me an hour to figure out why you did it."

She nods a little, "It's been a really shitty hour."

A small huff of laughter escapes my mouth. "Yeah."

For a moment, I'm content just touching her neck, watching the tension in the space between our bodies fade away. I look up to the plane where I see faces plastered in the windows. Her arms painfully slowly wrap around my waist as she looks into my eyes, "I guess there's only one thing to ask you… where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

So I know I said the kiss on the beach was the best kiss of my life, but I was wrong. I know, the Great Josh Lyman wrong, its shocking really. As our lips gently touch on the tarmac, I can hear the cheers from our friends and family on the plane. This is the best kiss of my life, the kiss of something lost and returned. The truth is I've loved her for a long time and now I'm able to show it.

We hold each other for a moment, privately, before heading onto to the plane where we'll have to deal with people.

I'm not going to say Donna and I won't have our trials and hurdles we'll have to face. I'm sure the public reaction won't be as supportive as we would like. I guess I'm going to have to take it one day at a time.

I'll wait a week before proposing to Donna again. One things for sure, now that I've got her I'm not letting her go.


	11. Chapter 11:Order of Events

Author's note: Well here it is the final chapter. Its a time line of the major and minor events of the story, in order. It would have made sense if I wrote this FIRST, but I didn't, nope it was the very last thing.Ok this is the part of the author's note where I pretend to be winning an award and I thank everyone I've ever met! Imagine me holding a gold statue of the White House and wearing a fancy dress. I know this looks rude but I really want to thank people who've helped me during this story.

The very first person I need to thank is my mom. She did the unthinkable, she beta'd the story (SMUT TOO!). Thank you for your love and support since I started writing again.

Pure- she's seriously the nicest person in the universe, she helped me write this chapter. She has great taste in literature and did I meant she's the nicest person in the universe, yet, because she is.

Kiss of the Spiderwoman- First I need to say I LOVED "_Truth Serum"_ and everyone needs to be reading it... stop reading my crap and read that- Josh and Donna have the much needed conversation, that the West Wing Writers never seem to want to write. She's also supper supportive and wonderful.

Kursk- Always leaves helpful and encouraging feedback- never misses a chapter. YOU ROCK

Inisayman- EVERYONE should be reading her new story "_We Were Always Us_". She's the master of the cliffhanger.

LU78- honestly go read her new story- It jumps starts and will rip your heart out (but in a good way- not a bloody messy way) Also a quick note- I'm sorry I was a slacker with the feedback, it's a wonderful story.

JD Fanatic, Actress43,Miss Jasadin- Always leaving feedback- always super nice.

Jen Wilson- THE BEST writer in Fanfiction- she's very helpful and wonderful_ Running into the Past_ is some of her best work!

* * *

_**Hoynes Bartlet Campaign Trail **_

**April**-

Josh's father dies but he misses the funeral because Hoynes wants to change the campaign strategy.

**May**-

Sam half-asses his proposal to Lisa.

**August**-

Josh and Donna meet for the first time-

Josh orders a hamburger that resembles a hockey puck.

Donna forces Josh to order a salad through suggestion.

Josh fixes Donna's divorce papers and gives her his phone number and Sam's

**November **

Hoynes is elected President.

_**Year 1**_

**January: **

Josh receives a hockey puck from Donna. He places it on his book shelf.

**June**:

The youngest Secret Service Agent to protect the President, Jefferson Kane, asks to be transferred to the Vice President's detail

**August- **

Donna goes back to school.

**Year 2**

March

Bartlet tells the world he has MS

**August**

Assassination attempt on Charlie Young- Agent Mark Jackson is shoot.

Donna Moss is ditched at the hospital and donates her blood to save Jackson's life.

**November**

Ainsley Haynes kicks Toby's ass on Capital Beat and Leo hires her the next day.

Secret Service gives Donna a "panic button" to use during emergencies.

**December-**

Cliff Calley and Donna go out for the first time

**January 15**

Josh is able to convince Toby to write the State of the Union. Sam and Toby meet for the first time.

Josh and Donna play Trash Can Basketball- Josh cheats.

It's late and Josh sends Donna and Sam to a hotel for the night while he sleeps on his couch in the office.

**January 17**

Donna calls out Josh's name during sex with Cliff.

Cliff breaks up with her assuming she's having an affair.

_**Year 3**_

**February 3 **

Josh goes out with Amy Gardner.

**May:** Donna finishes her Undergrad.

**July**

Danny asks CJ out.

_**Year 4**_

Reelection campaign.

**January**

Donna starts working with CJ with the Press.

**June**

Ainsley leaves the White House to work in New York as a junior partner in a top law firm.

**November**

Hoynes wins re-election with a very narrow margin. His approval rating is 49. Bartlet's approval rating 65.

Donna meet Jack Reese when she votes for the wrong President –(In truth she really didn't but when Toby saw she voted for Ritchie he made her change it)

Josh and Amy get engaged.

**January**

Kundo incident- genocide while the President does nothing 50,000 die.

_**Year 5**_

Inaugural Ball-

Josh and Donna dance, he confesses his frustration with the President.

**January 25**

CJ needs to speak with the President about a press event.

Josh removes her form the President's schedule and places Toby on the schedule.

Andy is sick and Toby needs to take care of the kids so he asks CJ to take the meeting for him.

CJ can't because Danny's taking her out to dinner and they have something "important" to discuss.

Toby asks Donna instead.  
Donna goes into to Oval Office

President Hoynes sexually assaults her

Donna presses the panic button.

Jefferson and Jackson barge in.

Jackson carries Donna out while Jefferson punches the president.

Both Agents take her to the hospital and the police station

Josh Lyman asks why the President's face is swollen.

Hoynes brags about his encounter.

Josh Lyman quits for the following reasons-

Infuriated John Hoynes was not the man Josh believed he was

Frustrated by Hoynes inability to care about the country

Disappointed by the Hoynes constant affairs

Disgusted that he would brag out it.

**January 26**

Jefferson Kane resigns

Toby confronts the President

CJ comes into the office with an engagement ring.

**January 29**

Josh refuses to get out of bed. Amy tries to make him feel better. During sex he calls Amy, "Donna"

Amy packs her stuff and leaves Josh.

**February 1**

Josh needs a change of pace and flies to Europe.

He would roam around the world trying to escape the life he made for himself in DC. He worked too hard to watch it be destroyed. So instead he ran away. Being the Workaholic he is, getting burned like that he makes him want to escape. His ego wouldn't let him stay anywhere in the United States, (After all he was Chief of Staff and EVERYONE would know who he was- ok most of the country didn't know- but his ego wouldn't let him admit that) So he left to travel Europe- no one cares about American Politics there anyway.

**February (over the whole month)**

The White House blames Josh Lyman for all the mistakes and flaws in the system.

Donna is getting paler and quieter.

**February 26**

A memo is placed on Donna's desk with a quote from the President about Josh Lyman "What kind of man misses his father's funeral? The same coward who lets his sister burn to death."

**March 1**

Josh moves to England

Donna takes the train up to New York to meet with Ainsley and Sam.

They both agree to be her lawyers.

Sam goes back to his apartment to find his girlfriend in bed and someone in the shower.

He tells her he's living and going to DC to fight the good fight, enjoy screwing your editor. He will pick up the cat and dog when he finds a place to live.

Ainsley takes a leave of absences from her job to help Donna.

**March 2 **

Sam and Ainsley both move into hotels in DC.

**March 9**

Ainsley gets fired from her job

**March 10 **

Sam asks Josh if he can move into his townhouse and Ainsley would be his roommate.

**March 22, **

Ainsley find a box under her bed, Josh's guest room, marked Taxes 1986 and she asks Donna what she thinks is in it.

Donna says "porn, all men have porn- they keep it in boxes labeled Taxes because no one would think to look in it."

Ainsely states "Sam doesn't. He's too much of a Boy Scout.

**March 23**

Lisa, Sam's ex, tells him if he does pick up the cat, General Tso and dog, Barkly, she was going to put them in the pound.

He calls her "Fucking bitch."

Ainsley no longer thinks he such a Boy Scout.

Sam calls Josh and asks if he can bring the cat and dog to DC.

**March 25**

Sam, Danny, and Toby drive up to NY to get Sam's stuff.

Josh is waiting for them (He flew back because he knew Sam couldn't do this on his own.)

They get his stuff, cat and dog and drive back to DC.

Donna's been playing with Ainsley's mind, telling her that Sam's probably into really nasty porn- animal stuff and bondage.

When Sam comes home he's carrying a box marking Taxes 1992.

Ainsley calls him a pervert.

Later Josh tells Ainsely not to give Sam a hard time about the cat and dog, after all, Sam was doing a slimy job and was in a loveless relationship for four years. Sam needed something good in his life and he chose the cat and dog. Josh gives her a number for a dog walker in DC.

**April 4th **

Donna dyes her hair brown, stating, "When this whole mess is over I want to go back to my normal life. Brunette Donna will deal with the press, hate and outrage, Blonde Donna will be the one who gets to have a real life, with a husband, children and a dog."

**April 5th **

Everyone takes Donna out for a drink before she tells the world what happened.

**April 6th **

Donna Moss tells the world she was sexually assaulted by the President.

**April 10**

Josh moves to Ireland

**April 12 **

Ainsley goes on a date- but the guy turns out to be a reporter.

**April 20th**

Donna gets hit in the head with a rock. The pictures of the rock hitting her and her driving to work are published all over the Internet and new channels.

Woman starts coming out to support Donna.

Celebrities join the fight as well.

**April 21**

Emma Casta calls Donna personally and tells her story.

Sam and Ainsley go Congress to get support for The VP and Donna.

**April 22**

Bartlet and his staff meet with the President. They kick a whole lot of ass.

**May **

The investigation of President Hoynes starts

Sam sees Ainsley in the shower…. Sam thinks he might have feelings for Ainsley

Chipper Hughes quits

**June**

Donna learns about a poker game that key officials in the government play in.

Josh starts his book

Sam helps ghost it – he needs to keep his mind off of his growing feelings for Ainsley.

**July-**

Ainsley leaves a slice of apple pie in the refrigerator untouched for Sam for 72 hours.

Sam starts getting obsessive about building puzzles.

**August **

Sam gets tickets (he thinks as a punishment from Mallory) to the Kennedy center and asks Ainsley if she wants to go.

The music is frightening, but even more horrifying is the gigantic bulge in the Pan flutist tights. Sam and Ainsley decide to leave- maybe if one couple blazes the path other will follow: like Matt Santos and his wife.

Cliff Calley trips Sam on the way out of the isle.

Cliff and Amy are now dating.

**September**

It's the anniversary of Joanie's death and Sam flies to Italy (where Josh is now living) to spend some time with him, as part of tradition.

Sam tells Josh he has feelings for Ainsley. Josh warns him about Republican Cooties.

**October **

Donna gets a seat in the poker game

The Sisterhood meets for the first time- mostly because everyone is concerned about Donna

Lucas Hill quits

**November**

Sam finally tells Ainsley how he feels.

Donna suggests a formal invitation would be nice.

**December**

Congress starts hearing about John Hoynes

**_Year six_ **

**January**

Donna wins Jefferson's job back at the poker game.

**February 5th**

Josh has to testify in front of Congress.

Ainsley moves in with Donna for a few days.

Congress asks Josh if he had sexual relations with Donna Moss on January 15, four years ago.

Josh laughs and says if Donna had sex that night it was most likely with her short republican boyfriend.

Sam whispers in Josh's ear that the man asking him the questions WAS Donna's short Republican boyfriend and is currently dating Amy.

Josh tells Cliff good luck and assure Congress he never touched Donna.

Of course this is being broad casted on C-SPAN and Donna is sitting in her office watching.

Sam has to deliver a painful message to Cliff from Donna (rather publicly) She had better sex in high school and he needs to give up on that sad little dream that their going to get together, its never going to happen.

**February 15**

Josh leaves and moves to Spain.

**March**

Josh moves to Australia

**April **

Donna's depression is growing, Jackson insist she start seeing a therapist and goes on medication.

**May**

Sam proposes to Ainsley. Ainsley asks Donna to help her plan the wedding.

Ainsley thinks Donna needs to start dating again and sets her up with one of Sam's friends from New York. Daniel, the guy who is keeping internet porn alive. Donna asks Sam why he hates her so much and leaves the dinner.

**July**

Donna finishes her Masters.

Josh encounters a "Common Brown" in his house, decides its time to go back home.

Ainsley gets a job offer back in NYC- she takes it because Josh hates having her in his house.

Amber sets up a meeting between Josh and Santos.

Josh starts working for Santos.

Ainsley notices that Donna might have feelings for Josh. Sam picks up on similar cues.

Both Sam and Ainsley decided to leave DC to go back to NYC.

CJ and Danny start to plan their wedding and enlist Donna's help.

**August 16th **

Sam and Ainsley throw a Going Away/ Engagement party.

Donna is too depressed to get off the couch- her best friend is leaving and getting married. Jefferson comes over to cheer her up and to get her to the party- but fails because Donna's bra is in her bedroom and it was too much of an effort to walk the fifteen feet to put it on.

Josh is sitting in his office, refusing to go to the party because the Mets are playing and if he leaves his seat they might lose. Ultimately its an excuse because Josh doesn't support Sam's relationship with Ainsley. Also he can't afford to screw up his new job. He thinks Santos might make a good President. If his best friend is leaving him, then all he has is his career and he lose that again.

**August 21**

Sam and Ainsley move back to New York.

**September**

Ainsley devises a plan to get Josh and Donna together- They need to be away from DC, they need to be isolated and they need to be somewhere fun.

Ainsley makes a call to the Sisterhood.

Helen Santos, CJ, Abby, Amber together come up with the idea of a cruise.

While Toby's supportive he does have concerns about backlash and takes the idea to the VP

Leo and The VP decided let them "test the waters" But the Vice President will make the final call if it's a good idea for Josh and Donna's relationship to continue.

CJ, Toby, Danny, and Jefferson come up with back up plans in case Josh and Donna break up for stupid reasons without giving the relationship a real chance.

Plan B- Josh is to fly back with the Santos on Air Force 1- forcing Donna to speak to him and face her problems and fears.

Plan C- Donna was to take a "meeting" with someone from the Santos office. (That someone was supposed to be Josh)

Plan D-They will be forced to dance together at Sam and Ainsley's wedding (Maybe a romantic setting will put them in the"mood")

Plan E-Sam gets into an "accident" both Josh and Donna would meet at the hospital. (No one liked that plan)

Plan F- Jefferson gets to wear a mask.- (That's as far as they got in the planning process.)

**October**

Hoynes' wife files for divorce.

Santos "wins" a door prize and gives it to Josh.

Josh asks Sam if he wants to go, this is the only time he's going to get to see him before the wedding.

The Bartlet's "pay" for Donna, CJ and Toby to go on a cruise as a celebration for all their hard work.

**November**

Hoynes plans to resign from office at the end of the month.

**November 15**

Josh sees Toby and CJ on the Cruise

Donna wants to watch the boat leave port.

Josh and Donna talk about the past two years and everything else.

Josh forgets his room key

Josh sleeps in Donna's room

Little does Josh know he's been on two dates with Donna

_Towel Animals_

Donna- Bunny

Josh- Dog

Towel Animals: Towel Animals are placed in the cabins at night, normally around 8 o'clock.

**November 16**

Donna and Josh wake up together in Donna's room

Josh meets Jefferson Kane

They hook up in Josh's room

Sam tells Donna she has to tell Josh the truth.

Jackson yells at Josh

Donna and Josh go on a real date

They have sex in Josh's room

_Towel Animals_

Josh-Swan/ duck

Donna- Turtle

**November 17**

Josh and Donna wake up in each other arms. Josh's room

Josh proposes to Donna

Josh has to go shopping

Donna gets recognized

Josh plays poker- goes all in on a pair of two because Donna put her underwear in his pocket.

They have sex in Donna's room

Everyone goes to dinner

Sam tells Josh he's had sex on every surface in his house

Mean Stranger comes yells at Donna.

Josh learns the truth.

Josh talks to Donna

Josh and Donna make love

Under the cover of darkness Josh tells Donna he loves her

_Towel Animals_

Donna- Monkey

Josh-Snake

**November 18**

Josh asks Donna where she wants to eat dinner.

Donna panics because she doesn't want to hurt Josh's career, so she breaks his heart.

VP picks up Donna

Santos picks up Josh and Sam

VP decides to go to Plan B

Josh and Donna learn the truth.

Josh and Donna kiss and make up

**_Year 1 of the Bartlet Administration_**

**November 20**

President Bartlet gets sworn in.

Sam and Ainsley settle in to their new jobs.

Sam: Deputy Communication Director

Ainsley: White House Counsel

**December**

The news broke about Josh and Donna's relationship- no one cared.

Expect Hoynes, Amy and Cliff they were pretty pissed about it.

Josh buys a new house- and sells his old house to Sam and Ainsley – Cheap

**January 1**

Seaborn/ Hayes Wedding

**February **

Santos starts fund raising for the next

First bill passed for gun control

**May **

Concannon/ Cregg Wedding

**June **

Kane/ Mesol wedding

**August**

Lyman/Moss wedding

**_Year two of the Bartlet Administration._**

**December**

Santos starts Campaigning

**January**

Trevor Joshua Seaborn is born

**June**  
Santos is the Democratic Nominee against the Republican Arnold Vinick

**July **

Jason Kane is born

**September**

Debates

**November**

Santos wins the White House with a respectable lead.

**January**

Bartlet prepare to leave the Oval office.

**_Year one of the Santos Administration_ **

Josh and Donna miss the Inaugural Ball because Donna's water broke.

Samantha Joan Lyman-Moss is born.


End file.
